Reencarnación
by Dayan Hale
Summary: El miedo a perderlo la obligó a salvarlo,el amor que ya sentía por él a esconderle su pasado. Rosalie conoce el pasado de Emmett pero no está dispuesta a contárselo,hasta que "ella" regresa.Rose deberá encarar a Emmett y decirle por fin la verdad.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama.

Valerie Kincaid es una joven de 17 años, ojos azules y cabello dorado rizado. Ella vive con sus padres adoptivos en Filadelfia, ya que sus padres de sangre murieron dejándola sola en el mundo. En pocas palabras en una chica cualquiera, sin historia, sin familia.

Sin embargo las cosas están a punto de cambiar para ella. Un día común ella estaba en la habitación de su "hermano" menor de 3 años (ese pequeño sí es hijo de la pareja Smith, su nombre es Duncan) cuando Silvia, su madre adoptiva la mandó llamar, pues su padre, John, quería hablar con ella.

- Valerie, hay algo importante que queremos decirte–. Dijo John sentado tras su escritorio

- ¿Sí?

- Verás hija nuestra situación económica está mal–. Explicó Silvia – últimamente no nos ha ido bien, así que hemos decidido mudarnos a un lugar algo…diferente.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Valerie

- Washington, a un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks – respondió su padre inmediatamente, y obviamente algo preocupado por la reacción de la chica

Valerie no dijo nada, estaba pensando en la idea de irse de aquel estado tan maravilloso. Pero ella no podía quejarse ni protestar, finalmente sin John y Silvia ella no sabría que hubiera pasado con su vida, ni con ella misma. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y abrazó a sus dos padres, asegurándoles que no había problema con ello.

Sus padres obviamente se sorprendieron de que se lo tomara tan bien y le dijeron que al día siguiente comprarían las cajas para que empezaran a empacar. Ella asintió comprensivamente y se retiró a su habitación con la excusa de que ya se iba a dormir.

Esa noche los sueños comenzaron. Valerie tardó en conciliar el sueño, la idea de mudarse no le hacía gracia, esa era la verdad mas no podía hacer nada al respecto, esas decisiones no las tomaba ella y no quería hacer sentir mal a sus padres.

Se quedó dormida pensando en cómo sería Forks, por ahí de las doce. En su sueño aparecía una mujer hermosa muy parecida a ella, casi idéntica, escribiendo una carta con una pluma y tinta negra. Mientras remojaba la punta de la pluma en la tinta las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin control. Valerie no sabía porque lloraba, pero ella también lo sentía.

Valerie empezó a removerse inquieta entre sueños y dijo:

No…no te vayas…no me abandones…Emmett.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? debo admitir que esta historia no es como la de La Niñera de los Cullen, esta es más seria y pues como se podrán dar cuenta, es más acerca de la vida humana de Emmett.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, gracias.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama.

* * *

**Bella POV **

- ¿Emmett quieres darte prisa? –. Gritó Jasper desde el Jeep

- ¡¡Vamos hermano que los osos nos esperan!! – exclamó Edward en el asiento del copiloto

Sonreí al escucharlo, a veces Edward podía ser igual de impaciente que un niño humano de 6 años. Voltee y vi que Emmett le daba a Rosalie un último beso antes de que se fuera de caza. Cuando por fin la soltó corrió al Jeep, saltó al asiento del conductor y pronto los chicos se fueron.

Nos quedamos unos momentos ahí paradas en el porche, después entramos nuevamente a la casa, que se oía bastante tranquila, no se oían las risas de Emmett, las carcajadas de Jasper, ni la suave y encantadora risa de mi amado. Nos sentamos en el sillón y no pude reprimir un suspiro.

- Vamos chicas solo se fueron un fin de semana – nos animó Esme.

- Es solo que se echa en falta el buen humor que ellos contagian- explicó Alice y Rose y yo asentimos.

- Ay parece como si fuera la primera vez que se van de caza – dijo Esme

Las 4 reímos, tal vez no fuera la primera vez, pero siempre los echábamos en falta. Nos quedamos un rato ahí sentadas hasta que Rosalie dijo que tenía que hacer unos cuantos deberes escolares y que aprovecharía la ausencia de Emmett para hacerlos.

Poco rato después, decidí que era tiempo para irme a mi casa, pues tenía que prepararle a Charlie la cena, además de que no quería estar en la casa de los Cullen si Edward no estaba.

Para cenar hice pescado, como siempre, había demasiado en el congelador. Preparé una ensalada mientras el pescado se cocía. Al ver que ya estaba todo listo y Charlie no llegaba, decidí subir a mi habitación para adelantar la tarea, no había llegado ni a la puerta de la cocina cuando Charlie llegó.

- ¿Bella?

- Hola papá, ¿Te fue bien?

- Sí, gracias Bella ¿qué tal tú?

- Todo bien.

Charlie llegó y se sentó en la mesa, por lo que la cena se adelantó un poco. Como siempre cenamos en silencio. Él jamás hablaba mientras cenaba y yo no tenía nada que contar.

Extrañaba a Edward, esa era la verdad, apenas se había ido hace unas horas, pero no importaba, lo echaba tanto de menos.

- Me acabo de enterar que una familia nueva se mudará aquí – me informó Charlie mientras yo lavaba los platos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí creo que llegan el domingo o el lunes – Charlie al parecer no le daba mucha importancia al hecho

- ¿y De dónde vienen?

- Filadelfia.

No pregunté más puesto que a mí tampoco me importaba mucho una familia que se iba a mudar a Forks. Acabé de lavar los platos y subí a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea, me bañé y decidí irme a la cama, así la noche no se me haría tan larga.

**Rosalie POV**

Me subí a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea, si no la hacía mientras Emmett no estaba, no la haría nunca. Acabé pronto y luego no supe que más hacer. Me metí a bañar.

Dentro de la regadera, mientras sentía las gotas de agua rodar por mi cuerpo fue cuando más noté la ausencia de Emmett, siempre nos bañábamos juntos. Me encantaba sentir como pasaba la esponja por mi cuerpo con suaves y lentos movimientos circulares mientras me besaba.

Terminé de bañarme antes de que más recuerdos me acosaran, no era el primer fin de semana que Emmett se iba de caza con Jasper y Edward, pero estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre cerca de mí.

"Suerte Em…Ayyy Em te extraño demasiado."

Jamás pensé amar de esta manera, ni siendo humana amé de la manera en que amo a Emmett y es que desde que lo encontré en el bosque mientras cazaba, me di cuenta de que era un hombre al que valía la pena salvar.

Al recordar esto un gran remordimiento me invadió, pues yo sabía algo del pasado de Emmett y que, por egoísta y por temor a perderlo, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, menos a él.

Me arrodillé en una de las esquinas de la habitación y quité uno de los tablones del piso. De ahí saqué una caja que casi nunca sacaba, dentro había un puñado de cartas, cartas que Emmett tenía en las manos el día en que lo salvé.

Abrí una de ellas y leí el final:

"No te vayas…No me abandones…Emmett…te amo."

También tenía una foto de ella, tenía que reconocer que era muy hermosa, era rubia al igual que yo, solo que ella tenía rizado el cabello y tenía los ojos azules.

Aún después de tantos años me remuerde la conciencia el no habérselas enseñado. Sabía que la mujer que había amado a Emmett ya estaría muerta, pero si antes no se las había enseñado por miedo a que fuera con ella y me abandonara, ahora no quería por miedo a que se enojara conmigo y dejara de amarme.

Guardé las cartas nuevamente en la caja y puse bien el tablón. Volví a cama y me acosté, vaya si las horas eran largas sin él.

- ¿Rose puedo pasar? – Al parecer Esme tampoco sabía que hacer.

- Claro, pasa.

- ¿Qué haces hija?

- Nada, acabé la tarea y me bañe.

- ¿Lavanda? – me preguntó al percibir mi olor

- Sí.

Nos quedamos platicando un buen rato hasta que Carlisle llegó, lo fuimos a saludar y nos quedamos los cuatro platicando, la ventaja era que, como éramos más mujeres ahora, nos tocaba desquitarnos, pues al ser ellos cuatro y nosotras tres, siempre acabábamos perdiendo.

La noche pasó más rápidamente de cómo lo esperaba. Ahora pedía por que el domingo se fuera con igual rapidez.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba conduciendo el Jeep de vuelta a casa, era domingo y eran como las cinco de la tarde. Los tres veníamos muy entusiasmados y completamente saciados…en cuestión de sed, pues yo me moría por estar a solas con Rose después de este fin de semana.

Jasper venía en el asiento trasero y Edward venía a mi lado. Veníamos muy contentos pues la caza había estado muy divertida, llena de competencias entre nosotros, y llena de grandes retos, pues los osos acaban de salir de la hibernación y estaban mucho más irritables.

- Que buena caza la de este fin ¿no lo creen? – Edward parecía más contento que de costumbre.

- Sí, fue muy…interesante – Jasper bromeó y los tres reímos.

- Sobre todo cuando casi te caes del acantilado ¿Verdad Edward? – le di un codazo en las costillas y los dos nos reímos.

- Fue por tu culpa Emmett- Jasper me acusó.

"Mentira, solo lo empujé, un poquito".

- ¿qué es poquito para ti Emmett? – Edward preguntó y los tres volvimos a reír.

La verdad me encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con mis hermanos, nos la pasábamos muy bien y desde que la familia se formó jamás nos hemos peleado fuerte ni mucho menos.

Después de un rato Edward volteó a mirar por la ventana y se quedó pensativo. Sin duda pensaba en Bella, seguro la extrañaba. Igual que yo a Rose.

- ¡¡ugh!! ¡¡Qué asco!! – Jasper se quejó desde atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ustedes, par de sentimentales, ya me empalagué de tanto amor – Jasper se quejó.

- Bien que te mueres por ver a Alice – Edward se defendió.

- Exacto, deja que la vea y la casa se va a inundar de amor.

Volvimos a reír y no paramos de hacernos bromas con respecto a ello todo el camino. Ya caída la tarde llegamos a la casa. Metimos el Jeep al garaje y entramos a la casa.

En la sala estaban Esme y Carlisle que nos vieron y nos preguntaron que tal nos había ido. Edward nada más llegó, tomó su Volvo y se fue a ver a Bella, mientras que Jasper y yo subimos las escaleras.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestra respectiva habitación, nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que todo estaba iluminado con velas y había pétalos de rosa sobre la cama.

- Espero que no vengas muy cansado Em – Rose salió del baño con un camisón rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus magníficas piernas.

- Para ti nunca estoy cansado – me abalancé sobre ella y la tiré a la cama mientras ella se reía. – te extrañé.

- Y yo a ti mi oso pardo – Rosalie rió y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos – por eso he decidido que no irás más de caza sin mí.

- Como tu digas – le besé los hombros, el cuello, las mejillas – tú me mandas yo obedezco.

Esa noche la pasamos juntos a todo momento, después de la cama fuimos a la regadera y nuevamente en la cama. Como siempre, evitamos emitir sonidos muy altos por respeto a la familia.

Antes de irnos a la escuela los dos estábamos abrazados en la cama, Rose movía su dedo en círculos por mi pecho mientras que yo enrollaba mi dedo en su pelo.

- Te amo – me dijo Rose volteando a verme.

- Y yo a ti Rose – respondí sinceramente.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mucho, para siempre, por siempre – le juré.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama.

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

Me removí algo inquieta en la cama. El sueño que había tenido era confuso y todo pasaba con mucha rapidez. Estaba despierta sin embargo aún no abría los ojos. Al revisar mi calendario mental me di cuenta de que era lunes.

Hoy tendría que ir a la escuela, pero vería por fin a Edward, abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama para llevarme una gran sorpresa.

- ¡¡Edward!! – dije emocionada al verlo sentado en mi mecedora. Me paré rápidamente y me senté en su regazo. – ¿pasaste la noche aquí?

- Sí, llegué con mis hermanos y vine aquí, ya estabas profundamente dormida así que, me perdí lo más interesante.

- ¿Qué tal los osos?

- Estuvo bien.

Me arreglé para ir a la escuela mientras Edward me esperaba en mi habitación. Desayuné un tazón de cereal y luego nos fuimos a la escuela.

Al llegar al estacionamiento vimos el convertible de Rosalie y Edward estacionó el Volvo junto al de su hermana. Nos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia los salones. Cuando llegamos al salón de Trigonometría Edward se despidió de mi y se fue a sus clases.

Como siempre, me senté hasta atrás y esperé a que Jessica llegara y se sentara conmigo, pero al parecer no fue a la escuela. La clase ya iba a empezar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo el profesor.

- Buenos días – una joven de cabello rizado, dorado y ojos azules, se asomó.

La chica entró, y se presentó a la clase, su nombre era Valerie Kincaid, tenía 17 años y ella y su familia se habían mudado de Filadelfia, entonces recordé que Charlie me había hablado de una familia que se iba a mudar aquí.

Al ver que había una silla disponible hasta atrás se sentó a mi lado. Aún recordaba lo que se sentía ser la nueva.

- Hola, soy Bella Swan y hace poco que llegué aquí – quise ser amable con la chica, pues ella parecía aterrorizada.

- ¿También a ti te veían como bicho raro?

- Vaya que sí, pero mañana ya no será tanto – traté de reconfortarla y ambas reímos.

Cuando acabó la clase le pregunté a Valerie qué clase tenía, revisó su horario y me dijo que Lengua, igual que yo así que me ofrecí a acompañarla. Cuando salimos del salón Edward ya me esperaba afuera. Miró a la chica que estaba conmigo y se la presenté.

- Edward ella es Valerie y acaba de mudarse de Filadelfia…Valerie él es Edward y es…mi novio – los presenté.

- Encantado – dijo Edward estrechándole la mano.

- Igualmente – respondió Valerie.

Edward nos acompañó hasta el salón de Lengua y luego se fue a su clase. Valerie fue con el profesor a que le firmara su hoja de asistencia y regresó a sentarse conmigo.

En el almuerzo Valerie se sentó con Edward y conmigo, aunque dijo que estaba algo incómoda y que no quería interrumpir. Edward le dijo que no había ningún problema.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegué a la cafetería con Jasper, ya que literatura era una materia que llevábamos juntos, veníamos platicando de un libro que nos habían dejado mientras nos formábamos en la fila de la comida.

Nos sentamos con Alice y Emmett y nos quedamos los 4 en silencio, de repente Jasper volteó hacia la mesa donde Edward solía sentarse con Bella y seguí su mirada.

Me quedé petrificada, otra chica los acompañaba, era idéntica a la chica de la foto que Emmett tenía cuando lo encontré, al parecer entré en pánico y Jasper lo notó.

- ¿Rose estás bien? – me preguntó y yo simplemente asentí mientras Emmett me volteaba a ver con preocupación.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondí tratando de sonreír y calmarme.

Cuando acabó el almuerzo vi como los tres se iban. Entonces me asaltaron muchas dudas. ¿Si Emmett la veía, la recordaría? ¿Ella sabría algo?¿Me cambiaría Emmett por ella?

Decidí no decir nada, seguir como si todo fuera normal. Fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, esa la teníamos Emmett, Jasper y yo juntos, era Lengua. Nos sentamos hasta atrás como siempre. La maestra que nos daba clase de Lengua siempre, siempre estaba coqueteando con Emmett, la odiaba.

Comenzó la clase y la profesora le pidió a Emmett, para no variar, que fuera a la dirección por una grabadora.

Emmett regresó, le dio la grabadora a la maestra y se sentó. Algo andaba mal, lo noté desde el momento en que entró y Jasper lo sintió porque me volteó a ver preocupado.

- Em ¿te encuentras bien, mi amor? – le pregunté poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

- Estoy bien Rose no te preocupes – intentó calmarme tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de ella.

Voltee a ver a Jasper quien negó con la cabeza, me mandó un papelito:

"No está bien, Rose. Se siente muy angustiado como si algo de su vida de humano hubiera regresado"

Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto, la chica cambiaría muchas cosas entre él y yo.

**Emmett POV**

Salí del salón y me dirigí hacia la dirección, yo sabía que la maestra me coqueteaba, aunque siempre me hacía el que no entendía solo para que Rose no se enojara. Aún después de tanto tiempo seguía celándome mucho, y no me molestaba, al contrario, me encantaba saber que estaba al pendiente de todo.

Fui con la señora Cope, la pobre se pegó un susto cuando aparecí frente a su escritorio.

- Emmett no te oí entrar - me dijo y yo le sonreí deslumbrantemente.

- Lo lamento señora Cope, no era mi intención asustarla.

- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Emmett? - me preguntó con la respiración un poco descontrolada y yo me reí en mi cabeza.

- La profesora Goff me mandó por una grabadora - le respondí.

- En seguida te la traigo.

La señora Cope se fue a la bodega y pronto regresó con una grabadora en la mano. La tomé y le di las gracias, asegurándole que, en cuanto la clase acabara, yo la regresaría personalmente. Le sonreí de nuevo y me fui.

Ya iba de camino al salón, pero la verdad, no tenía mucha prisa por llegar así que me fui lentamente. Venía pensando en Rosalie, era una mujer divina. Entonces recordé que habíamos quedado que esa tarde me ayudaría a ver que era lo mano con mi Jeep, tenía un ruido un tanto extraño.

Iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando choqué con un estudiante, venía muy distraído y jamás la oí ni la vi. Voltee y vi que la chica estaba en el piso y me veía confundida, en el momento en que hice contacto visual con ella, me sentí como si fuera a desfallecer, mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

La chica también me veía sorprendida, como si fuera un fantasma. Luego creí haberla visto antes y un sentimiento ya conocido en mí, encendió mi corazón: amor.

Esto no era posible, ¿como podía amar a una chica que no conocía?... a no ser que sí la conociera, en mi vida humana. Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Lo lamento - fue lo único que pude decirle.

- No...no te...preocupes...estoy...estoy bien - me respondió ella tartamudeando y tenía el corazón acelerado, podía sentirlo.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, ella se fue corriendo hacia su salón. Caminé pesadamente al salón, esto jamás lo habría esperado, jamás una chica me había fascinado así de simple, ni siquiera Rose...¡¡Rose!! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí...Durante noventa años he amado a Rosalie, y en menos de un minuto, la chica nueva me había echo olvidar a Rose.

Esto no está bien, no sé que es lo que voy a hacer, pero hay algo seguro, tengo que volver a verla, hablar con ella y...Que Dios me perdone, tengo que besarla y estrecharla en mis brazos.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos en clase de Biología cuando empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de Valerie, que se sentaba delante de nosotros. Ella como nosotros no prestaba atención a la clase.

"¿Qué significará ese sueño? ¿Por qué sueño que escribo una carta y lloro? Además de que Silvia me ha dicho que últimamente hablo dormida" Bueno eso no me sorprendía en nada, Bella también habla en sueños. "Lo que si me llama mucho la atención es el nombre…Emmett, es muy extraño, jamás lo había escuchado"

No presté más atención a sus pensamientos, pero tenía razón, Emmett era un nombre muy raro. Luego llegaron a mí como una ola los pensamientos de Alice.

"Edward acabo de tener una visión horrible, era Emmett besando a otra mujer que no era Rosalie" Eso me asustó demasiado.

Valerie salió al baño y puse al tanto a Bella de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella también se preocupó. Cuando Valerie regresó oí nuevamente sus pensamientos, aunque no era necesario, bastaba con verla pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma para saber lo que pasaba.

"Él…es idéntico al chico de mi sueño, y al parecer él se asustó al verme…esto es tan extraño". Valerie se sentó frente a nosotros y voltee a ver a Bella, seguramente ella también había adivinado lo que había pasado.

Y ahí no acabó el asunto, escuché los pensamientos de Jasper

"Algo no está bien con Emmett está demasiado preocupado, Edward no sé por qué" Jasper seguro sabía que estaba escuchando.

Al parecer Rosalie y Emmett no querían que yo me enterara de nada, porque ella contaba del 3456 para abajo de cuatro en cuatro y Emmett estaba recitando todos los estados con sus capitales

- Esto está muy feo Bella.

- ¿qué tanto? – me preguntó ella.

- Jasper lo siente confundido y Rose y Emmett algo me están escondiendo.

Acabaron las clases y me reuní con mis hermanos, todos traían mala cara y supe que todos sabíamos que algo andaba mal. Rosalie se veía preocupada, Jasper asustado, Alice dudosa y Emmett desgastado.

- Voy a dejar a Bella a su casa, ¿Alice nos acompañas?

- Claro – Alice aceptó.

Nos metimos al Volvo y vi como Emmett se subía junto a Rosalie y Jasper venía atrás. Esperamos a que ellos arrancaran para irnos. En el trayecto le conté a Alice todo lo que oí y entre los tres atamos cabos.

Solo se nos ocurría una solución, Valerie era la reencarnación del amor de Emmett cuando era humano y que Rosalie de alguna manera lo sabía. Esto no pintaba bien. Aunque esperaba que lo tres estuviéramos equivocados y que solo se tratara de un malentendido, aunque lo dudaba muchísimo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, tal vez piensen que todo pasa rápidamente, pero no podía ocurrir de otra manera. Gracias a :

medicenastor: Las cosas se ponen feas sí, pero las cosas se aclararán con el tiempo

Tsu Asakura: Rosalie no duda de Emmett si no que ella está arrepentida por no haberle enseñado las cartas cartas antes y que eso lo haga separarse de ella

Lenn: Espero que te haya gustado su encuentro

Lynn Cullen: jaja no te preocupes, Valerie y Rosalie se parecen, pero solo un poco

Gracias por sus reviews!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama.

**Esme POV**

Voltee a ver el reloj, las tres, los chicos ya no tardarían en llegar. Estaba en mi habitación viendo la televisión. Esa mañana me había dedicado a arreglar el jardín.

Pronto oí que el coche de Rosalie se aproximaba, aunque no tan rápido como solía hacerlo. El coche de Edward no se escuchaba, estaría llevando a Bella a su casa.

Cuando oí que ya estaban metiendo el coche en el garaje, bajé para saludar a mis chicos, lo que no me esperaba eran sus caras. Al parecer Alice se había ido con Edward y Bella, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba. Jasper venía preocupado.

Emmett se veía confuso y no venía abrazando a Rose, de hecho ella venía tras él con tristeza en los ojos. Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí su preocupación. Emmett también me saludó con un beso, Rosalie igual, pero ninguno me dijo una palabra.

Vi a Jasper entrar a su habitación, Emmett a la suya y Rosalie se fue al jardín. Algo no marchaba nada bien. El teléfono sonó.

¿Diga?

Hola cielo – la voz de Carlisle me ayudó a relajarme un poco.

¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

Excelente, ¿los chicos?

Edward y Alice fueron a dejar a Bella, Jasper, Rose y Emmett ya están aquí.

Perfecto, bueno amor te veo en un rato – nos despedimos y colgué.

No pasó mucho para que Edward y Alice llegaran. Ambos callados y visiblemente preocupados. Alice me saludó y subió con Jasper, pero yo no iba a dejar que Edward se fuera sin decirme nada.

¿Edward qué está ocurriendo?

La verdad no lo sé, todo está muy confuso – Edward me decía la verdad, lo conocía tan bien.

"Son Rose y Emmett ¿no es así?" No quería que ninguno de ellos me escuchara. Edward asintió. "¿Se pelearon?" mi hijo negó con la cabeza.

Entonces él también subió a su habitación. Me asomé al jardín y vi que Rosalie estaba sentada junto a las rosas, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en ese momento a juzgar por su expresión.

Subí a la habitación de Jasper y Alice, ambos estaban hablando en voz baja. Luego fui con Emmett, estaba sentado en su escritorio "haciendo su tarea" pero movía la pierna con ansiedad.

No pude soportar más y me fui al hospital, los chicos me preocupaban y necesitaba hablar con Carlisle.

**Carlisle POV**

Había tenido un día muy largo y lleno de muchas citas y pacientes. Por fin tenía un tiempo libre. Estaba sentado en mi silla leyendo unos cuantos reportes, cuando mi secretaria me habló.

Dr. Cullen su esposa está aquí

Que pase por favor – Respondí algo sorprendido por la visita de Esme.

Apenas había colgado el teléfono cuando mi esposa ya estaba dentro de mi consultorio. Nada más verme me abrazó fuertemente.

Lo lamento, sé que no quieres que te interrumpamos cuando estás en el hospital, pero estoy muy preocupada – Esme no me soltó.

¿Qué ocurre?

Algo pasó con los chicos hoy en la escuela, Rose y Emmett están separados y no se han hablado desde que llegaron a casa, Jasper está preocupado, al igual que Alice y Edward sabe que algo pasa – Esme habló rápidamente y tuve que escucharla con atención.

Lo que más me sorprendía era lo de Rosalie y Emmett, jamás se separaban si podían estar juntos. Alice seguro había visto algo y lo había compartido con Edward y Jasper.

Tengo una idea, háblales a Edward, a Jasper y a Alice, que vengan de inmediato – era lo mejor que se me ocurría.

¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

Cuando sepamos que ocurre iremos con ellos.

Esme le habló a Edward ordenándole que viniera lo más rápido que pudiera al hospital con Alice y Jasper. En menos de cinco minutos, mi secretaria me avisó que ya estaban fuera.

Les pedimos que nos contaran que era lo que sabían acerca del comportamiento de Emmett y Rosalie. Edward nos contó lo que había escuchado de Emmett, Rosalie y Valerie. Alice nos contó su visión y Jasper lo que ocurrió cuando Emmett regresó al salón.

Los cinco nos quedamos callados. La situación pintaba feo, muy feo. Nosotros también apoyamos la teoría que Edward y Alice habían formulado.

Esto es lo que haremos, chicos ustedes no hagan nada hasta que nosotros sepamos que sucede.

¡¿Quieres que nos quedemos de brazo cruzados esperando a que Emmett traicione a Rosalie?! – a pesar de no ser su gemela de verdad, Jasper la defendió.

Jasper al parecer las cosas están al revés – no me inmuté – Esme, tú te encargarás de hablar con Rosalie y yo hablaré con él ¿de acuerdo? La cosa se ve mal, no la pongamos peor.

Lo que tú digas Carlisle – Alice puso una mano en el hombro de Jasper y Edward asintió. – Lo mejor será que nosotros no estemos en la casa.

Edward se fue con Bella y Alice y Jasper se fueron a pasear, prometieron no estar en casa hasta las ocho. Esme y yo nos fuimos a la casa. Entramos y todo estaba en silencio.

Nos quedamos en la sala un momento, luego Rosalie entró del garaje y Emmett salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver y Rosalie desvió la mirada y Emmett bajó la suya.

Emmett, tu madre necesita unas cosas para el jardín ¿me acompañas? – le pregunté, él asintió y ambos salimos de la casa.

Ya en el coche, lejos de la casa, decidí romper el silencio.

¿Qué está ocurriendo Emmett?

No lo sé, no sé que está pasando conmigo, me siento confundido y no dejo de pensar en aquella chica, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si…la amara.

¿Y Rose?

Yo…no quiero lastimarla Carlisle, no quiero hacerle daño, ella…es que también la amo, muchísimo – Emmett se veía frustrado y la situación lo estaba despedazando – Esto es muy difícil para mí.

¿Ya hablaste con ella al respecto?

No, no sé como decírselo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerle daño.

¿Y no has pensado que mientras se lo ocultes más daño le haces?

Me dolía mucho que esto nos estuviera pasando, a la familia no le vendría bien esto, si no lo solucionaban pronto nos veríamos en peores problemas. Sabía que Edward apoyaría a Emmett, Jasper a Rosalie, y Alice, Esme y yo estaríamos entre la espada y la pared.

No quiero perder a Rosalie, pero necesito saber quien es esa chica, entender por qué siento lo que siento por ella – Emmett dijo.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Por lo pronto, caminar un rato y despejarme, y luego, ir a ver a Rose. No quiero que tenga que sufrir por mi culpa, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Recuerda que todo lo hizo porque te ama.

Y yo a ella, no la merezco ella es demasiado…buena para mí.

Me sorprende que digas eso después de haber pasado junto a ella noventa años.

Por ella estoy aquí, por ella soy parte de una familia. No es justo que le pague como lo estoy haciendo.

Tú también la has salvado de muchas maneras Emmett, Rosalie era muy diferente antes de que te encontrara, y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo. La mereces y ella te merece a ti.

Gracias Carlisle.

Siempre, pase lo que pase, ambos son parte de nuestra familia, elijas lo que elijas. Sé que no nos defraudarás hijo, pero ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer para estar en paz contigo mismo.

Emmett salió del auto y se perdió entre los árboles. Suspiré, me había ido muy bien con él, ojalá Esme también pudiera hablar con Rosalie.

Decidí ir a pasear yo también, dándoles espacio a Esme y a Rosalie para que pudieran platicar bien y sin presiones. De hecho creo que iré al hospital hasta las ocho.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama.

**Esme POV**

Cuando Emmett y Carlisle se fueron, Rosalie se fue a su habitación, le di unos cuantos minutos para ella misma. Luego, me paré del sillón y me dirigí a su habitación.

Subí las escaleras lentamente. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta toqué suavemente. Rose solo respondió con un suave "Pasa Esme" abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en la cama abrazando una almohada.

Me dio mucha tristeza y ternura el verla así. Me senté junto a ella y la abracé, no le dije nada solo le brindé mi apoyo, le acaricié su cabello mientras le hacía sonidos tranquilizadores. Ella solo sollozaba sin lágrimas.

- ¿Hija qué ocurre? – le pregunté mientras la mantenía abrazada.

- Todo esto es culpa mía, Emmett está sufriendo por mi culpa – Rosalie me abrazó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso nena? – yo sabía que no le gustaba que la trataran como a una niña, pero este momento era una excepción.

Rosalie se paró de la cama y la vi aproximarse a un rincón de su habitación. Movió uno de los tablones y de ahí sacó una cajita. Volvió a poner el tablón y regresó a sentarse junto a mí.

Me dio la cajita y yo la abrí. Dentro vi una foto de una joven, era muy hermosa, pero no tanto como mi niña. Luego vi las cartas y las leí, todas ellas para Emmett del amor de su vida.

- ¿De dónde las sacaste Rose? – le pregunté mientras ella me volvía a abrazar.

- Las tenía Emmett en las manos el día en que lo encontré.

- ¿Él no las ha visto verdad? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Rose ¿Por qué?

- Yo…tenía miedo de que la fuera a buscar…y me dejara – respondió ella – luego, no quise por temor a que se enojara conmigo y me dejara de amar.

- Pero cielo, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, fuiste muy egoísta.

- Lo sé, pero no quería, no quiero perderlo.

- Rose pero ahora tendrás que enseñárselas, decirle por qué fue que esa chica se le hizo conocida.

- ¿Y si después de eso ya no me ama?

No supe que decirle, pues yo también sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que Emmett se enojara con ella y que la dejara por la otra joven. No quería pensar que aquello fuera a suceder.

No podía imaginarme qué pasaría si Emmett la dejara, si se iba con la otra. Rosalie le había dado tantas cosas. Además dudaba mucho que aquello fuera a pasar.

- Tendrás que aceptar lo que pase, sea lo que sea – le respondí después de meditarlo un poco – Emmett decidirá qué es lo que hará, pero tú tienes que aceptar que eres responsable de esta situación. Sé por qué lo hiciste, pero no estuvo bien ocultarle eso Rose.

- Yo lo amo.

- Y No dudo que él también te ame, pero ahora tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones Rose, el motivo por el que lo hayas hecho no lo justifica. – Rose no me dijo nada – y quiero que sepas algo hija mía, pase lo que pase, decida Emmett lo que decida, siempre, siempre serán parte de esta familia, los dos.

- Gracias mamá.

- Espero que hagas lo correcto Rose, sé que lo harás – le di un beso en la frente y la dejé sola.

**Emmett POV**

En el momento en que me bajé del auto me fui a caminar por el bosque, sin rumbo, sin prisa, sin ganas. Que rápido podían cambiar las cosas. Con qué facilidad los sentimientos pueden confundirte.

Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrar a otra mujer desde que Rosalie entró a mi vida. Lo que más me inquietaba del asunto era que ella no me decía nada, sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero no me había reclamado ni nada.

Eso, sobre todas las demás cosas, era lo que me confundía. Rosalie jamás callaba lo que pensaba o sentía, no a mí. Lo que fuera, siempre me lo decía.

Había pasado tantas cosas a su lado, buenas y malas. La amé desde el momento en que la vi, ahora no podía saber lo que me pasaba. La chica nueva, no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a ningún lado.

Decidí que esa noche no podía hacer mucho más, no podía resolver todo en una noche, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era volver a casa y hablar con ella.

Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia la casa, cuando llegué vi que Esme estaba en la sala sentada sin hacer nada. Me volteó a ver y me abrazó protectoramente.

- Ella tiene algo que decirte – me dijo al oído. – Antes de cualquier cosa por favor escúchala.

- Te lo prometo – le dije y subí a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta lentamente. Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama con una cajita que jamás había visto, entre las manos. Me volteó a ver y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

En ese momento, todo lo que pensaba decirle, se me olvidó. La vi, tan hermosa, tan triste, no supe que hacer.

- Rose yo... antes que nada quiero decir que lo lamento, no debí de haberte ocultado nada – dije sinceramente.

- No tienes porque disculparte Em, la culpa de todo la tengo yo – sus ojos no se apartaban de la caja.

- Rose no digas eso, no todo es tu culpa…

- Sí lo es, Em antes que cualquier cosa pase tengo que mostrarte algo, algo que debí haberte enseñado desde hace tanto – se levantó y me dio la caja – toma, es tuya.

Tomé la caja de sus dulces manos. Ella se sentó en la cama mirándome fijamente. Me senté junto a ella y la abrí. Lo primero que vi fue una foto de la chica, solo que con ropa que se usaba hace noventa años.

Después vi que los demás papeles eran cartas, cartas dedicadas a mí, las leí, una por una. Eran diez en total y todas hablaban de lo mismo. La mujer que las había escrito me pedía una y otra vez que no la dejara, que yo era el mundo para ella, como ella lo era para mí. Siempre decía que ella era el amor de mi vida y que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría siempre conmigo.

Mientras las leía, algunos vagos recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, entonces noté como en mi corazón se encendía una llama, pues poco a poco iba recordando los momentos que pasé con ella…Valerie Seindher.

- ¿Dónde las encontraste? – le pregunté a Rosalie.

- Las tenías en tu mano cuando te encontré, las tenías…pegadas a tu corazón – Rosalie desvió la mirada. – Jamás te las mostré por temor a perderte, a que fueras en su busca…y me abandonaras.

No supe que hacer, por alguna razón, sabía que debería estar enojado con ella, pero no lo estaba. Tampoco sabía qué decir.

- Em, lo lamento jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño – Rosalie me dijo sinceramente – Jamás pensé que te causaría tanto dolor el no decirte.

- Estoy decepcionado Rose, yo confié en ti, durante noventa años creí en ti – No sabía que decir o que hacer.

- Lo sé.

- No sé que es lo que quiero Rose, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que no quiero lastimarte, no quiero dañarte.

- Merezco lo que está pasando, todo esto es mi culpa – Rosalie tapó su cara con las manos.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que yo estoy sintiendo – le respondí quitándole las manos de la cara – la duda que me carcome es solo causa mía.

- No intentes consolarme Emmett, si yo te hubiera enseñado esto desde el principio, tal vez el verla de nuevo no te hubiera afectado tanto – cuanto me costaba admitir que ella tenía razón, me dolía tanto el saber que ella fuera la que me puso esta carga sobre los hombros, por su culpa estoy haciendo lo que jamás querría hacer, lastimarla – Pero aceptaré las consecuencias.

La miré a los ojos, pese a la profunda tristeza que había en ellos, pude distinguir su clara determinación a cumplir con lo que había dicho.

No quería ver esos ojos así por más tiempo, no podía hacerlo, quería abrazarla, consolarla aunque por ella estaba así.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé consoladoramente. Después de un rato, cuando me creía lo suficientemente capaz de verla a los ojos, lo hice.

- No quiero seguir así, no quiero quedarme como estoy, Rose – le dije – Necesito saber qué es lo que siento por ella, qué es lo que ella puede decirme de lo que pasó. Pero tampoco quiero dejarte así, eres mi esposa y te amo.

- Vete, encuentra lo que estás buscando, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, quiero que seas feliz, no importa cual sea el camino que elijas – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició.

- No puedo, no puedo dejarte atrás.

- No puedes tenernos a ambas Emmett, tendrás que elegir entre ella y yo, sé que es difícil para ti, pues sé que me amas como yo a ti y que yo tengo la culpa de tu sufrimiento y que eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero si pudiera lo haría.

- Lo sé.

- Em, por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que no sufras más, con o sin mí, pero ya no sufras, es lo único que no soporto de esta situación.

Esto es horrible, estoy triplemente confundido. Una parte de mí quiere a Rosalie, sin importar nada, como siempre ha sido; otra quiere ir tras esa chica y desentrañar los misterios que esconde, y otra parte de mí, en el fondo, odia a Rosalie por ponerme en esta situación. Y la odia porque no quiere hacerla sufrir.

¿Qué hacía? ¿A quién obedecía? Voltee a ver a Rose, aún seguía en mis brazos, la sentía tensa y asustada, y culpable.

Acaricié su cabello dorado por un momento interminable. Pronto comprendí que esto era un adiós.

- Te irás – Ella me dijo como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

- No puedo estar a tu lado sabiendo que estás sufriendo, sea la culpa de quien sea, por mí, no es justo.

- No, no es justo, pero no para mí, si con ello pudiera cambiar las cosas no te dejaría ir, no es justo para ti, pues estuviste atado a mí sin necesidad de hacerlo. – Tomé su cara entre mis manos acariciando el contorno de su barbilla, la hermosa curva de su mejilla.

- Estoy atado a ti por decisión propia, porque te amo, porque eres maravillosa, porque me salvaste, porque gracias a ti estoy aquí.

- Y por mi estás sufriendo – Tomó mis manos y las apartó de su cara, pero no las soltó. – Me siento como si hubiera robado algo, como si le hubiera arrebatado a "ella" algo que no es mío: tu amor.

- Tal vez sí hayas robado algo pero no fue mi amor, mi amor te lo entregué por completo y sin reservas, lo que si robaste fue mi corazón antes de que yo lo supiera.

Antes de que pudiera responderme algo la besé, dulce, delicada y pasionalmente. Sabía que sería un último beso, lo que no sabía era si sería el último antes de regresar a ella…y si sería el último que recibiría de Rose hasta el fin de la eternidad.

No quería que las cosas fueran a más, pero simplemente se dio y acabamos haciéndolo, también por última vez. Permanecimos abrazados toda la noche, sin decirnos nada, pero de alguna manera, diciéndonos adiós.

Al amanecer, me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Iría a la escuela pero esta vez, por mi cuenta.

- Lo lamento mucho Rose, pero no puedo seguir así, me voy – le dije mientras ella me miraba desde la cama.

- Lo sé, pero antes quiero que tengas algo – se paró de la cama, se puso un camisón rápidamente y se puso junto a mí – quiero que sientas que no estás obligado a nada conmigo.

- Rose no – ella puso en mi mano su anillo, el anillo que la convertía en mi esposa.

- No lo quiero, no si sé que eso no te hará feliz, no si tú no estás conmigo, no si ya no me amas. – Con sus manos cerró la mía.

- Te amo, eso sí te lo puedo jurar – le dije.

Rocé sus labios con los míos rápidamente y me fui a la escuela en mi Jeep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto uno que es mío, al igual que la trama.

**Emmett POV**

Recién salí de mi habitación me fui directo por mi Jeep, cuando iba ya a medio camino me di cuenta de que el sonido tan persistente que traía había cesado, ya no se oía nada. Entonces recordé que ayer antes de irme con Carlisle Rose había salido del garaje, ella lo había arreglado.

Me sentí fatal, jamás me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida, llegué a la escuela y vi que Edward y Bella ya estaban ahí. Se acercaron a mí.

- Hola Emmett – me saludó tímidamente Bella.

- Hola Bella – le respondí con el tono más natural que me salió. - ¿Y Jasper y Alice?

- Jasper se quedó con Rose y Alice decidió irse a vagar por el día de hoy – me respondió Edward.

- ¿Cómo…cómo está Rose? – le pregunté a Edward.

- No puedo mentirte hermano, pero la está pasando fatal, apenas te fuiste y sus sollozos se escucharon por toda la casa.

Esas palabras bastaron para hacerme sentir bastante mal, mil cuchillos se clavaron en mi pecho en aquel instante. Me alejé a toda prisa de Edward y Bella, el verlos juntos solo me hacía sentir peor. ¿En qué momento pude dejar a Rose así?

Mi pregunta quedó respondida al ver a aquella chica, venía caminando sola y en sus enormes ojos azules se notaba su inquietud al estar en un lugar nuevo, se movía insegura y cada paso que daba era más inseguro que el anterior. Un tipo de lástima me invadió al verla tan desvalida.

¿Por qué una chica tan parecida a Valerie hacía que su mundo se tambaleara? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla e ir con Rose?

- …mmm hola soy Emmett Cullen, creo que ayer non os conocimos de la mejor manera – le dije a la chica que me miraba como a un fantasma

- no, creo que no, soy Valerie Kincaid – la chica me tendió su mano y yo la estreché con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes? – le pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad

- De Filadelfia

ME quedé callado y sumido en pensamientos, recordé que cuando desperté hacia mi nueva vida Rosalie me había asegurado que me había encontrado en las montañas…cerca de Filadelfia, eso quería decir que era muy probable que ella pudiera ser...

- ¿Emmett, te encuentras bien? – su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y en su mirada había una preocupación que me llegaba hasta el alma.

- Sí, sí estoy bien, ¿oye qué te parece si en el receso te sientas conmigo? – le pedí.

- Claro – su sonrisa era tan sincera que me rompió el corazón.

Me fui a mis clases y me sentí…vacío, en todas las clases el asiento contiguo al mío estaba vacío, Rose, mi Rose ella estaba pagando el precio de mis decisiones y el anillo que yo traía en la bolsa de mi camisa se me hacía de lo más pesado.

Todo esto era tan difícil, durante la clase de Lengua mi mente se fue a la deriva, ¿Por qué? Esa era la principal pregunta que buscaba contestar. Con Rosalie jamás me había sentido privado de nada, ella era muy diferente a mí, yo amaba el relajo y ella era mucho más tranquila que yo, sin embargo siempre estaba conmigo.

Nuestra vida era perfecta, vivíamos como una verdadera pareja, a veces nos íbamos por nuestra cuenta y esos eran los días en los que ella se mostraba más cariñosa, más tierna, incluso más juguetona. Cuando estábamos los dos juntos, el mundo era perfecto.

Yo solo quería saber qué fue lo que me impulsó a actuar como lo hice, pero mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos duros y mis sentimientos estaban peor.

**Valerie POV**

ME fui al salón completamente sonrojada después de que Emmett me pidiera que nos viéramos en el receso, era un chavo muy guapo. Pude deducir que por el apellido, debía de ser el hermano de Edward, el novio de Bella.

ME senté junto a ella, la veía muy seria como si muchas cosas pasaran por su cabeza.

- Hola Bella – la saludé.

- Valerie, no te vi llegar ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Bien, gracias – le respondí, temía preguntarle acerca de Emmett, pero me armé de valor y lo hice - ¿Bella, Edward es hermano de un chico llamado Emmett?

- Sí…ellos…son hermanos – me contestó temerosa. – tienen otra hermana Alice, los tres son adoptados y viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa, además de los Gemelos Hale, Jasper y…Rosalie, ellos también fueron adoptados por los Cullen – noté su vacilación al nombrar a Rosalie.

Después llegó el profesor y ya no le pude preguntar nada, pero mi mente se hundía en pensamientos. Emmett parecía ser un chico agradable, y el haberlo visto en sueños lo hacía para mí un misterio, un misterio que me moría por resolver.

Acabada la clase me fui a Geografía, una que no compartía con Bella, entré y me senté hasta atrás junto a una chica que el día anterior no había visto.

- Hola mi nombre es Jessica – me dijo sonriente- tú debes de ser Valerie

- Así es, gusto en conocerte Jessica – le respondí cortésmente – no te vi ayer.

- No, estaba enferma – me comentó.

De ahí seguimos platicando, Jessica era el tipo de chicas que solo le habla a los nuevos solo por atraer la atención de los demás, yo conocía a este tipo de personas pero la verdad no me importaba, además valía la pena contar con alguien que pueda contarte todo de las personas con las que ahora convivía.

Me contó acerca de Bella y de lo que yo quería saber…Los Cullen

- …nunca había incluido a nadie en su círculo, hasta que llegó Bella, ella es novia de uno de ellos, Edward – lo dijo con tanto despecho que enseguida supe que Edward la había rechazado, yo ya me hacía una idea del por qué

- y…¿los demás? – suponía que si Edward era el único que tenía novia, los otros cuatro estarían solos, esa simple idea hizo que en mi estómago revolotearan mariposas

- Están juntos, Alice y Jasper; y Rosalie y Emmett son parejas…y viven juntos – ella siguió con su parloteo, pero yo ya no hacía caso, así que Emmett estaba con Rosalie, en realidad no conocía a ninguno de los Cullen, solo a Emmett y a Edward, y la verdad es que ambos eran hermosos.

Entonces me pregunté a mi misma ¿por qué sería que Emmett quería sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo si él tenía novia? No quise darle más vueltas al asunto y puse atención a la clase, esperando con ansias el almuerzo, pues me moría de ganas de estar a solas con Emmett Cullen y conocer un poco de su historia.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando Edward y Emmett se fueron a la escuela Esme entró a nuestra habitación

- ¿Chicos ustedes no van a ir a la escuela? – nos preguntó, Alice estaba terminando de arreglarse y yo estaba sentado en la cama

- No –respondimos al unísono

- Bueno ¿qué van a hacer entonces? Porque yo voy a salir con su padre al hospital – nos explicó Esme

- Yo me voy a quedar con Rose – dije

- Y yo me voy a ir a pasear por ahí – dijo Alice – nos vemos en un rato Esme – le dio un beso en la mejilla y a mí me dio un corto beso en los labios – te quiero Jas…ah y diviértanse – seguro ya sabía lo que haríamos Rose y yo

- No compres demasiado – le advertí con una sonrisa juguetona, ella me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

- Bueno, yo también me voy – Esme me besó en la mejilla – cuídala mucho.

Yo asentí y esperé a que Esme se fuera. Cuando no pudo oír otra cosa que los sollozos de Rosalie, me fui a su habitación. Entré silenciosamente, en el momento en el que se abrió la puerta pude sentir la desolación que ella sentía y a mí me estaba matando el verla así.

Me senté junto a ella y acaricié sus cabellos, llenando la habitación de tranquilidad, ternura y cariño. Rosalie puso su cabeza en mi regazo y yo la seguía acariciando.

- Gracias Jas, me siento más tranquila – me dijo después de un rato.

- Que bueno, ese era el punto – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa levemente – pero no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí sola todo el día y menos en pijama, tú no eres así.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? – me preguntó.

- Mmm… ya sé…lavemos tu coche – le respondí y ella rió.

- Bien, voy a cambiarme te veo abajo – dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Una vez que estuvo lista nos pusimos a lavar su coche y hablamos muy poco, entonces con la manguera, la mojé, ella a su vez tomó una cubeta de agua y me la echó encima.

Nos la pasamos mojándonos toda la mañana, solo hasta que estuvimos completamente empapados, paramos. ME sentía satisfecho, había logrado lo que me proponía, que Rose riera y se divirtiera.

Subimos a cambiarnos de ropa y cuando bajamos vimos que Esme ya había llegado y traía unas bolsas en sus manos, al vernos con el cabello mojado nos preguntó que había sucedido.

- Lavamos el auto de Rose – le dije.

- Pero Jasper me mojó con la manguera – Rosalie me acusó.

- Y luego ella me arrojó agua con una cubeta – repliqué yo y Esme rió, nosotros nos unimos a su risa.

- Que bueno que se divirtieron, ahora que les parece si me ayudan a arreglar el jardín – nos pidió Esme y ambos aceptamos.

Así pasamos el resto de la mañana, arreglando el jardín con Esme, mantuve el ambiente lleno de serenidad y paz, y no era necesario esforzarme pues Esme también se sentía de la misma manera.

Cuando Alice y Edward llegaron nos reunimos con ellos y Esme, en un momento que tuvimos a solas, me abrazó y me agradeció el haber levantado el ánimo de Rose.

Uyyy lamento muchisímo el haberme tardado taaaaanto en escribir, pero la verdad mi musa estaba ausente, espero que ahora si regrese para quedarse.

ELY CULLEN: gracias por leer el fic, me tardé muchísimo en actualizar pero espero que aún así la sigas leyendo, lo de Valerie...se sabrá después, pero no es como Edward. espero que te haya gustado este cap, un bso

floh black: ups lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que de repente ya no supe como seguirle y entonces...me llegó la inspiración, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, gracias por tu review, cuídate

Daae: que bueno que te gustó, perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero no sabía ya qué hacer, pero espero que lo hayas gozado y que sigas leyendo

firewoman: espero no decepcionarte mucho jaja que bueno que te guste y espero nuevamente tu opinión y si tienes alguna idea, será bien recibida, gracias bsos

mrsLCullen: lamento haberte echo llorar, pero bueno es un fic un poco tristón pero espero que lo sigas leyendo, gracias nos leemos en el prox

lucre!!: ya estoy de vuelta, confío en que te haya gustado el cap y si no, házmelo saber, gracias por seguir leyendo, un bso


	7. Chapter 6

**Emmett POV**

Por fin llegó el almuerzo, me apresuré a encontrarme con Valerie. La alcancé a ver desde lejos y me moví rápidamente a su lado.

- ¿qué tal tu día? – le pregunté una vez que estuve junto a ella

- Emmett me asustaste, no te oí aproximarte – me dijo sobresaltada – mi día ha estado bien ¿qué tal el tuyo?

- Nada interesante – le respondí

Entramos a la cafetería, nos servimos la comida y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa donde generalmente me sentaba con mis hermanos, solo que ahora ninguno de ellos estaba presente, la idea de que Rosalie me viera con Valerie me hizo sentirme bastante mal.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me preguntó Valerie

- Estoy bien, solo pensaba – le respondí rápidamente y sonreí un poco - ¿Valerie tienes hermanos?

- No, soy adoptada, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy chica – me contestó tristemente – pero mis padres adoptivos tienen un hijo y me gusta verlo como mi hermano pequeño.

- Cuánto lamento lo de tus padres – me lamenté sinceramente.

- Gracias, pero ya lo superé, ¿qué me dices de tu familia?

Su pregunta me dejó desprevenido, ¿qué le iba a decir? "pues verás mi familia y yo somos vampiros que nos alimentamos de animales para no dañar a los humanos" Seguro me diría que estaba loco. Esto no me hubiera pasado con Rosalie.

Y Seguía pensando en ella, pero era inevitable, era ya una parte esencial de mi vida, no me podía concebir sin ella. ¡¿Entonces qué demonios haces con esta niña?! Mi conciencia me exclamó.

- Yo también soy adoptado – le contesté – los señores Cullen me adoptaron junto con mis hermanos Edward y Alice, también viven con nosotros, como hermanos los gemelos Hale, Jasper y… Rosalie. Ellos son sobrinos de Esme y viven con nosotros desde los cinco años.

Suspiré para mis adentros, esa historia la habíamos inventado entre todos, no pude evitar una sonrisa al recordar en un principio como Jasper y Rosalie odiaban decir que eran gemelos.

"Y ahí vas otra vez a pensar en Rosalie" mi conciencia no me iba a dejar en paz por un buen tiempo "Exacto, la estás haciendo sufrir y ella no lo merece". ¡¡Dios, escucho voces!! Estar tanto tiempo con Edward me había contagiado "Pero que ridículo eres, no escuchas voces, soy tu conciencia, imbécil"

- ¿Siempre eres tan disperso? – la voz de Valerie me regresó al lugar donde estaba, la miré y vi una sonrisa en su rostro y me cortó la respiración.

- No, la verdad es que no – le dije sonriéndole.

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – me preguntó, pero pude percibir una cierta preocupación al preguntarme eso

- Edward está allá con Bella, su novia – les señalé a mi hermano y a mi "cuñada"

- Sí, los conozco, tengo varias clases con ellos – Valerie me comentó.

- Ah, Alice, mi hermana menor, decidió no venir y se fue por ahí

- ¿Y tus padres lo permiten?- preguntó incrédula.

Yo ahogué una risa, con eso de que esta era la millonésima vez que estudiábamos la preparatoria, permitirnos un día libre no haría que se nos pasara algo que no supiéramos ya. Además de que con el don de Alice, era difícil que algo se le pasara.

- Sí, Alice siempre se pone al corriente, la mayoría de sus clases las tiene con Edward – le contesté – además mis padres creen que la vida es para vivirse y que no hay nada de malo en faltar unos días a la escuela. De hecho mis hermanos y yo aprovechamos los días soleados para irnos de campamento.

Valerie se quedó callada, hundida en pensamientos y luego sus mejillas se colorearon de un color rojo que le daba también cierto brillo a sus ojos azules. Se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ahora entendía a Edward, el por qué no quería convertir a Bella, pues entonces no podría ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Como me hubiera gustado ver a Rosalie sonrojada.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté.

- Y los gemelos ¿Dónde están?

- Se quedaron en casa…Rosalie…ella no se siente muy bien y Jasper se quiso quedar a cuidarla – no pude evitar el dolor al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Ah…

Valerie volvió a quedarse callada, cómo me hubiera gustado tener el don de Edward en ese momento, poder saber lo que pensaba y tal vez así descubriría más rápido lo que me atraía tanto de ella.

**Valerie POV**

No sabía si preguntar de Rosalie, ¿sería cierto que ella y Emmett sostenían una relación que no fuera de hermanos? Podía sacar mis propias conclusiones, Emmett pronunciaba el nombre de Rosalie con mucho dolor y podía ver que cada vez que se refería a ella se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En que estás pensando? – me preguntó

- Es que…me contaron algo y yo…quería saber si era cierto – mis mejillas tenían un color carmín muy fuerte, no debí de haber dicho eso.

¿- Así que oíste que somos parejas cierto? – al parecer no era entonces un solo rumor, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza muy avergonzada.

- Sí, Alice y Jasper son pareja y…Rose y yo…bueno nosotros…nosotros ahora estamos en una situación…difícil – me contestó

- Yo…lo siento…no quería…

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya

Pero podía ver en sus ojos que era mi culpa, por más que intentaba negármelo. Bajé mi vista hacia mi plato, casi terminaba mi almuerzo y Emmett no había tocado el suyo.

- ¿No vas a comer? – le pregunté.

- No, no tengo apetito, tú come no te preocupes por mí – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera que no pude evitar devolverle – te ves muy hermosa sonriendo

Volví a sonrojarme, solo que esta vez era por un motivo diferente, jamás me habían dicho algo parecido y me sentí muy halagada. LA campana sonó, anunciando el fin del almuerzo.

- Te acompaño a tu salón – se ofreció Emmett mientras se levantaba, yo asentí

Nos fuimos juntos al salón de trigonometría, entramos y vimos que Edward también había acompañado a Bella a su clase y ahora se besaban dulcemente. Volví la mirada y vi a Emmett sonriendo mientras contemplaba a su hermano y a su novia.

- Bueno, gracias Emmett – le dije un poco apenada.

- Suerte, nos vemos después – contestó y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Una vez que voltee Edward también se despedía de Bella y se iba. Me fui a sentar junto a Bella.

- ¿Qué tal tu almuerzo? – me preguntó agitada.

- Bien ¿y el tuyo? – aún sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- No estuvo mal – respondió Bella indiferente.

Entonces entró al salón Jessica, me había olvidado por completo de ella, me miró fijamente sorprendida, al parecer me había visto con Emmett en el almuerzo.

- Hola Valerie, Bella – nos saludó a ambas

- Hola Jessica – respondimos las dos al unísono

Jessica no nos dijo nada más y nosotras ni nos inmutamos por eso, al contrario. Acabada la clase me fui a Historia, una materia que compartía con Jessica y desafortunadamente para mí, Bella no la tomaba conmigo.

- Así que ahora tú también te vas con los Cullen – me dijo un tanto despectivamente

- Solo hablábamos – repuse yo con frialdad

- Claro, ahora falta que llegue alguien y se meta con Jasper – comentó con saña.

Yo me limité a ignorarla y puse toda mi atención a la clase. Cuando por fin terminaron las demás clases me encaminé a la salida y Emmett me esperaba.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – me ofreció

- No quiero ser una molestia

- No lo eres – me sonrió y me condujo hasta su Jeep

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a subir a este monstruo? – le pregunté al ver el tamaño de su coche

Él rió ante mi pregunta y simple y sencillamente me cargó y me subió con toda suavidad. ME sorprendió mucho de él, pues era demasiado fuerte, me podría aplastar con facilidad, sin embargo me trataba con mucha delicadeza.

- Bueno señorita ¿a dónde la llevo?

El trayecto la pasamos haciéndonos preguntas el uno al otro acerca de nuestros gustos y hobbies, Emmett era un tipo increíble, divertido, sociable y muy agradable.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me bajé y le di las gracias, él simplemente se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa y luego se fue. Me quedé ahí parada hasta que perdí el Jeep de vista

HOla a todos!! Akí les dejo un cap algo corto pero bueno, prometo que el prox lo haré más largo. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo de verdad mil gracias, a los que me han dejado review también muchas gracias, espero que m perdonen por no agradecerles a cada uno como suelo hacerlo pero tengo problemas con la compu. Gracias a todos

NOs leemos pronto Dayan HAle


	8. Chapter 7

**Rosalie POV**

Ese día con Jasper la había pasado genial, pero ahora me esperaba algo peor, mucho peor, pronto todos regresarían de la escuela. Lo que haría inevitable que viera a Emmett.

Durante todo el día le había estado dando vueltas a una opción que se me hacía lo más factible para nuestro "problema". Yo no quería quedarme y mucho menos estar cerca de Emmett. Pero era obvio que Esme no nos dejaría marchar, a ninguno de los dos.

Sí, tenía un plan y solo contaba con alguien capaz de ayudarme, alguien a quien no le tenía que explicar mi plan con palabras, alguien a quien mi ausencia no supondría un gran cambio, alguien a quien no le afectaría que me fuera.

Pero bueno, con o sin ayuda de mi "hermano mayor" me iría, solo esperaba que si Edward no aceptaba ayudarme, no dijera nada. Aproveché que Esme y Jasper habían ido a reunirse con Alice y dejarme sola un rato para empezar a guardar mis cosas. Oh, oh, ya había tomado una decisión y Alice no tardaría en verlo y decirle a los demás.

Suspiré para mis adentros, ¿ya qué importaba que todos supieran lo que quería? Finalmente acabarían por notarlo. Pero no quería tener que despedirme ni dar explicaciones, acabé de guardar mis cosas y escribí cinco cartas; una para mis padres, otra para Jas, otra para Alice, para Edward…y una pequeña nota para Emmett, las cuales dejé en las respectivas habitaciones.

Subí mis cosas al auto y emprendí mi camino hacia el único lugar que tenía para escapar, una pequeña casita que Emmett y yo teníamos en San Francisco. Un lugar en el que solo podría salir de noche, pero que más daba, no tenía ánimos como para salir a ningún lado.

Lancé una última mirada a la casa y luego me dirigí hacia la carretera sin mirar nunca atrás. Tenía que irme, no podría soportar mucho más. Durante todo el trayecto intenté no pensar mucho en nada, solo en las canciones que iban sonando en la radio.

**Alice POV**

Después de un día de vagar por Port Angeles me reuní con Esme y Jasper en un pequeño café de la ciudad. Yo me había dedicado a ver tiendas y tiendas y no pude evitar salir con unas cuantas compras.

Al verme Jasper con las bolsas rompió a reír, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Tú no cambias – se sentó junto a mí y Esme se sentó frente a nosotros con la mirada perdida - ¿Ocurre algo, mamá?

- No, solo estaba pensando en…

- Tranquila, todo se solucionará – Jasper le tomó la mano y al instante ella se relajó.

Nos quedamos platicando otro rato hasta que lo vi…

- Alice ¿qué viste? – me preguntó Jasper con fingida serenidad

- Rosalie se fue de la casa

El semblante de Jasper y el de Esme se ensombrecieron, los tres nos paramos rápidamente y nos fuimos hacia el hospital. Mientras Jasper manejaba yo le hablé a Edward.

- Edward, Rose se fue… a San Francisco…no lo sé, tendrá unas cuantas horas pues lo acabo de ver…bien…no, aún no – colgué y ya estábamos en la entrada del hospital.

Pasamos al piso donde se encontraba el consultorio de Carlisle, la secretaria nos dijo que estaba con un paciente y que después podríamos pasar a verlo. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, válgase, a esperar a que Carlisle acabara su consulta con el paciente.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba con Bella en su casa cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- ¿Bueno?...¡¿Qué?! ¿¡A dónde?!...¿Hace cuanto?... ¿Cómo está?... ¿Emmett lo sabe?...Los veré en la casa – colgué el teléfono

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Bella me preguntó con curiosidad en sus ojos

- Rosalie se fue de la casa – respondí secamente.

Rosalie no era precisamente mi mejor amiga y no solíamos coincidir en muchas cosas, pero finalmente era mi hermana y me dolía ver como sufría, me dolía ver como ella y Emmett sufrían.

Una parte de mí se alegraba de que se fuera, quizá eso era lo que Emmett y Rosalie necesitaban…espacio y tiempo. Pero era demasiado honesto conmigo mismo, ellos dos no podían estar separados mucho tiempo, nunca se habían separado. Era común que cuando se iban de caza el uno sin el otro, al regresar, Jasper podía sentir el amor que inundaba la casa y yo podía escuchar los hermosos pensamientos que tenían el uno del otro, claro junto con unas cosas de las que prefería no saber.

La casa no sería la misma sin Rosalie, ¿quién haría trampa en el baseball? ¿Quién bañaría la casa con olor a lavanda? ¿Quién nos arreglaría los coches?

- Debes irte, seguro tu familia querrá estar contigo – Bella comprendió bastante bien la situación.

LA besé dulcemente unos instantes y luego me separé de ella.

- Si puedo vendré a verte más tarde, o en la noche- ella sonrió y me abrazó.

- Edward, tu familia te necesita más que yo, estoy segura que Emmett querrá hablar con alguien y quien mejor que tú para escucharlo – se paró de puntitas y rozó mis labios con los suyos – vete, yo te veré mañana en la escuela, lo prometo

Asentí y me fui a la casa. Al llegar vi que no había nadie, subí las escaleras rápidamente a la habitación de Rose y Emmett. Su armario estaba vacío, sus veinte mil chunches del baño tampoco estaban, no era necesario revisar el garaje, no habría un convertible rojo.

Entré en mi habitación y para sorpresa mía en mi sillón había un pequeño sobre con mi nombre escrito con la bella letra de Rose. Saqué la carta y comencé a leer.

_Edward:_

_Esta carta no es una despedida definitiva, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente._

_Ambos sabemos que no somos los hermanos más unidos de este planeta, pero te quiero._

_Guarda esta carta, porque no lo volveré a decir…o escribir._

_Cuídate, a ti y a Bella por favor, más a Bella._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Rose_

Cerré la carta con una sonrisa en mis labios. "Yo también te quiero Rose"

**Carlisle POV**

Acabando mi consulta, sonó el teléfono

- Doctor Cullen, su esposa y dos de sus hijos lo esperan aquí afuera

- Que pasen por favor

Esme, Alice y Jasper entraron uno por uno al consultorio, al ver la cara de los tres me preocupé, algo no estaba bien. Me levanté y abracé a Esme, ella correspondió hundiendo su cara en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Rose se fue – Alice respondió.

Mantuve la calma, aunque me dolió mucho saber eso. Alice me contó su visión y luego nos fuimos a la casa, yo ya había acabado mi turno y no tenía mas consultas por hoy.

- ¿Alguien ya le avisó a Emmett? – pregunté a nadie en específico

- No

- Creo que debería saberlo.

Alice le marcó a su celular, pero lo tenía apagado. Esperaba que él no se fuera también, Esme estaba muy dolida por la partida de Rose, le dolería más si Emmett también se fuera.

Llegamos a casa y vi el Volvo de Edward en la entrada, metí el Mercedes al garaje y ninguno se sorprendió al ver el espacio del M5 convertible rojo vacío.

Entramos a la casa y Edward bajó a recibirnos.

- No están sus cosas – fue su única frase

Esme subió rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos, yo la seguí después de unos segundos. Esme estaba muy triste y a mí me dolía verla así. La llevé a nuestra habitación y vimos el sobre que había sobre la cama.

Ambos nos sentamos y yo abrí el sobre y Esme y yo la leímos en silencio.

_Papá y Mamá:_

_Lamento irme de este modo, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte_

_Como para soportar las despedidas. Espero lo comprendan y…nos vemos_

_Pronto. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, son los mejores, pero_

_Por ahora solo quiero estar sola, espero que lo comprendan._

_Los quiere,_

_Rose_

Esme y yo nos quedamos callados un buen rato después de leer la carta, pero ambos comprendíamos las razones de Rosalie para irse. Finalmente Esme me abrazó y permanecimos así, en brazos del otro, por un tiempo indefinido.

**Emmett POV**

Después de dejar a Valerie en su casa me dediqué a vagar por ahí, no quería llegar a casa. Apagué mi celular y estuve vagando sin rumbo por unas cuantas horas. Cuando no pude aplazar más mi llegada, me fui a la casa.

Me llevé mi primera sorpresa cuando vi que en el garaje no estaba el auto de Rose, pero supuse que no querría estar cuando yo llegara, y tenía toda la razón.

Entré a la casa y nadie salió a mi encuentro, subí las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación y abrí la puerta. Entré al baño para darme una ducha y al hacerlo llegó otra sorpresa, las cosas de Rose no estaban.

Rápidamente salí de la habitación y abrí sus armarios…vacíos. No sabría describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Me di la vuelta hacia la cama y vi un sobre ahí. Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él pude ver mi nombre con la clara y hermosa letra de Rose. Cuando la abrí, mis manos temblaban sin control.

_Em:_

_Creo que irme es lo mejor que puedo hacer por los dos_

_Estoy en la casa de San Francisco, no quiero ponerte_

_Las cosas más difíciles._

_Rosalie_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? "Lastimándola idiota, eso es lo que estás haciendo" Que pesado iba a ser vivir con mi conciencia regañándome y haciéndome sentir peor a cada rato "Y ni con eso compensarás lo que ella está sufriendo"

Salí de mi habitación dando un portazo y fui al garaje, nuevamente, entré a mi Jeep

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Edward estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Edward…

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar y no vas a escapar, así que ¿a Dónde vamos?

No habría manera de convencerlo de que me dejara solo así que encendí el motor y tomé la carretera que nos llevaría a un lugar que jamás podría olvidar, una ciudad donde…donde Rose y yo nos casamos por primera vez…Portland.

* * *

Hola a todos, nuevamente gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y a los que dejan review mil gracias!! como prometí el capítulo pasado, mis agradecimientos a:

lucre: que bueno que te gusta mi fic, ya te traje un nuevo capi jajaja espero haya sido de tu agrado. un bso

mrsLCullen: heme aquí con otro cap ojalá lo hayas disfrutado, nos leemos en el que sigue, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Alexa Hiwatari: que bueno que lo disfrutes, gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos pronto

Gisselle Serke: no sé por qué me tomo la molestia de contestarte, si nada más vas a criticarme. Jajajaja no es cierto, gracias por tus críticas constructivas gmelita me sirven mucho...a veces jajaja ya viste como Emmett tmb tiene vocesitas como todas nosotras? jajaja tkmmm

Drehn: debo de confesarte que yo tampoco solía amar a Rosalie, pero Emmett es mi hit jajaja qeu bien que sigas leyendo y ojalá este cap t haya gustado, bsos

SaNdY: me alegra que disfrutes ambos fics jaja son completamente distintos pero gracias por seguirlos, un bso


	9. Chapter 8

**Valerie POV**

Llegué a la escuela cansada, después de haber tenido ese sueño no pude dormir nuevamente, solo daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr nada. Las clases se pasaron con excesiva lentitud. O al menos eso parecía para mí.

- Te ves cansada – comentó Bella en la clase de literatura.

- No tuve una buena noche – confesé. – me desperté como a las tres y no pude volver a dormir.

- Te entiendo, a mí me pasaba con frecuencia los días lluviosos

Asentí, pero supuse que Bella creía que a mí me pasaba lo mismo, ¡Si supiera por qué yo no pude dormir! Seguro me diría que estaba loca. Me pregunté que pensaría Bella si le preguntaba acerca de Rosalie.

Decidí que lo mejor era no averiguar, ya era malo que Jessica pensara que quería con Emmett Cullen.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí hacia la cafetería y en el camino se me unió Emmett, solo que hoy me sorprendió. No sabía por qué pero se veía completamente diferente, liberado, alegre, despreocupado, y a mi me dejó sin respiración.

- Hola Valerie, ¿qué tal? – me saludó y sonrió libre de toda reserva.

- Te ves diferente

- Me siento diferente – aceptó alegremente y yo reí. - ¿Te sientas hoy conmigo?

- Claro

Entramos juntos a la cafetería y me di cuenta de que todo mundo nos miraba o más bien me miraba a mí con excesiva curiosidad, unas chicas incluso cuchicheaban y me señalaban descaradamente. Opté por hacerme la desentendida mientras caminábamos hacia la fila.

- ¿Cómo va tu día? – me preguntó Emmett mientras servía comida para los dos en una charola

- Se me ha hecho eterno – comenté con un resoplido y él rió - ¿y el tuyo?

- Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse – respondió mientras pagaba

- Tienes mayor paciencia que yo – comenté mientras me sentaba.

- He tenido tiempo para ejercitarla.

Lo que siguió del almuerzo nos la pasamos platicando de cosas irrelevantes en verdad, pero descubrí que Emmett era de lo más despreocupado en verdad. Y me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Al acabar el almuerzo me acompañó a mi salón.

Una vez que me senté en mi banca pude darme cuenta de que todo mundo me miraba, era muy incómodo. Bella y Edward entraron poco después y se sentaron tras de mí. Biología se pasó un poco más rápido que las demás clases y no pasó mucho para que mi día terminara.

En la salida Emmett volvió a ofrecerse para llevarme a mi casa y yo no pude más que aceptar. Venía tan distraída que no me fijé en el camino. Rápidamente llegamos a mi casa. Ya iba yo a bajarme cuando Emmett me detuvo.

- Soy verdaderamente grosero, ayer te hice bajar tú sola, lo siento – bajó del Jeep y lo rodeó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta – Ven

Tendió sus brazos hacia mí y me bajó suavemente, una vez en el piso nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo me quedé completamente inmóvil. Emmett pasó una mano por detrás de mi cuello y se acercó lentamente hacia mí, tanteando mi reacción, al ver que yo no me movía se inclinó más y presionó sus labios, increíblemente fríos sobre los míos un solo momento. Tuve que sostenerme de sus poderosos brazos para no caerme.

Y no fue por su increíble forma de besar, sino por lo que vi en mi mente en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos. Era la misma chica, la de mi sueño besando a un chico…a Emmett, ambos vestidos con ropa de inicio de siglo.

Cuando me separé de él, vi en sus ojos la misma sorpresa que se podía adivinar en los míos.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando tuve entre mis brazos a Valerie sentí una sensación de lo más nueva para mí, podía oír el latido de su corazón, el flujo de la sangre por sus venas…cosas que jamás había experimentado con Rose.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y entonces las ganas de besarla se apoderaron de mi, pasé un brazo por su cuello y me acerqué a ella, al ver que ella no retrocedió, me acerqué más y rocé sus labios con los míos un solo instante.

Ese instante bastó para que mi mente reviviera algunas memorias humanas, recordé como besaba a Valerie y como ella me besaba a mí.

Cuando nos separamos vi en sus ojos que ella también había visto lo mismo que yo.

- …Bueno…este gracias Emmett – Valerie me dijo y no supe por qué me agradecía, si por el beso o por traerla.

- No tienes por qué – le contesté – te veo mañana

- Claro

- ¿Oye Valerie?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te parecería bien si paso por ti mañana en la mañana?

- Claro

- Nos vemos mañana

- Adiós

Entró a su casa y la oí apoyarse en la puerta y suspirar. Sonreí para mis adentros, no podía evitar sentirme complacido por ello. Entré al Jeep y fui a la casa.

Al llegar Esme me abrazó fuertemente y yo correspondí algo sorprendido.

- ¿Mamá ocurre algo malo?

- No, solo quería abrazarte y decirte que te amo hijo

- Y yo a ti mamá – me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Después de unos segundos alcé los hombros y me fui a la sala, prendí la tele y me quedé viendo un juego de baseball. Al recordar como Rose tomaba el bat o como corría por las bases, me hizo apagar la tele y subir a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí, me tiré en la cama, cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en nada, de esa manera pasé unas cuantas horas. Cuando por fin salí del letargo que se había apoderado de mí decidí que tenía que hacer algo productivo, podría investigar más de Valerie.

Pero ya eran como las 6 de la mañana ¡¡Wow!! Había podido pasar unas cuantas horas sin que mi conciencia me molestara. Decidí que esa tarde investigaría más de Valerie, por ahora me metí a bañar y me arreglé para la escuela, una vez que dejara a Valerie en su casa, me iría a investigar a Filadelfia qué había sido de Valerie Seindher.

**Bella POV**

Cuando me levanté por la mañana, no estaba Edward en mi habitación, por lo que me arreglé para ir a la escuela y cuando estaba desayunando, él llegó. Se sentó conmigo mientras yo desayunaba.

- ¿Qué han sabido de Rose? – pregunté.

- Nada, no ha llamado y nosotros creemos que tenemos que darle su tiempo, ella ya nos llamará cuando de sienta mejor

- ¿Y Emmett?

- Ha decidido que irá a Filadelfia a investigar acerca de la otra Valerie.

Acabé de desayunar y nos fuimos a la escuela, vi a Emmett salir de su Jeep para luego darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta del copiloto para luego sacar a Valerie.

Entré a mi salón y luego entraron Valerie y Jessica. La clase empezó y pude ver que Valerie no escribió nada de lo que el profesor decía, sino que se dedicó a dibujar un marco a su hoja y luego diseñó varias letras "E".

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con Edward y vi que Emmett estaba con Valerie en una mesa aparte, luego vi a Jasper y a Alice mirándolos de igual forma.

- ¿Qué piensa Valerie? – le pregunté a Edward

- En pocas palabras, babea por Emmett – contestó Edward con visible desagrado.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Solo se me ocurre un modo de compararlo, lo ve como un oasis en el desierto. Bueno no así, no sé como explicarlo, es como si lo quisiera encerrar en una habitación para tenerlo solo ella.

Wow, eso sí que sonaba muy posesivo. Claro que yo también estaría encantada de tener a Edward para mí misma, pero si lo encerraba conmigo podría acabar muerta. Sin mencionar que no me gustaría que Edward tuviera que dejar a su familia por mí.

Al acabar el almuerzo Edward y yo nos fuimos a Biología, poco después llegó Valerie y se sentó frente a nosotros. Voltee a ver a Edward, pero tenía aquella máscara de impasibilidad en su cara.

El profesor entró pronto y nos puso a trabajar y como Valerie no tenía equipo, trabajó con nosotros. La verdad Edward y yo hicimos todo pues Valerie no hizo nada, se la pasó toda la hora papando moscas. Edward no la miró ni un segundo.

Cuando terminó la clase Valerie salió rápidamente y nos dejó a Edward y a mi solos para recoger todo. Una vez que terminamos nos fuimos hacia mi casa.

**Emmett POV**

Acabadas las clases me reuní con Valerie y la llevé a su casa. Seguíamos aún en la etapa de las preguntas acerca de nosotros mismos. Cuando llegamos me bajé para ayudarla a bajarse, igual que el día anterior, la besé. Solo un roce de labios, no quería llevar las cosas al límite, por más autocontrol que tuviera.

- Val ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Kincaid es tu apellido de adoptada o es el verdadero?

- Es el de mi familia de sangre si a eso te refieres

- Sí, eso era precisamente

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la pregunta?

- Simple curiosidad – le respondí y luego entré nuevamente al Jeep – nos vemos

- Cuídate

Me esperaba un largo viaje a Filadelfia, una vez ahí buscaría en los registros qué fue de Valerie Seindher y si Valerie Kincaid tenía alguna relación con ella.

Puse un CD y todo el camino me la pasé cantando para mí mismo, llegué a Filadelfia por ahí de las cinco y media, los registros cerraban a las siete, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para buscar lo que yo quería encontrar.

Primero encontré las noticias de la muerte de los padres de Valerie en un incendio cuando ella era muy pequeña. Al ver a su madre en una foto me di cuenta de que Valerie se parecía mucho a ella.

Entonces me llegó la brillante idea de ir buscando hacia arriba en el árbol familiar de Valerie Kincaid. Pasé por su abuela, que se casó con un alemán y cuando llegué a su bisabuela no me sorprendí demasiado al ver que efectivamente, Valerie Seindher y Valerie Kincaid eran de la misma familia.

NO decían mucho de Valerie Seindher, solo que se casó con un militar rico (no ponen nombre) y que tuvo una hija, luego murió.

La información no era mucha, pero me había ayudado a atar cabos acerca de las dos Valeries, pero esa información no me servía de nada, eso no resolvía ninguno de mis problemas.

Regresé a casa como a las ocho, podría decirse que con las manos vacías, pues no era mucho lo que había obtenido. Había ido a Filadelfia para nada.


	10. Chapter 9

**Rosalie POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me fui, una eterna e insignificante semana. Las cosas por aquí eran muy aburridas, no podía salir por las mañanas y el estar dentro de la casa me hacía sentir fatal. Todos los rincones estaban llenos de recuerdos.

Fue una estupidez haber venido aquí, pero no tenía a dónde más ir, no podía estar cerca de Emmett, por más que lo deseara. Estaba sentada en el piso con las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas. Cuánto dolía el no estar con él, no estar entre sus brazos. No oírlo reír, no besarlo…

"No puedes seguir pensando en él, solo te haces más daño" me regañó mi conciencia. Últimamente se la ha pasado regañándome cada que puede. "Es mi deber, así como el tuyo era decirle la verdad"

¡¡Rayos!! ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Esa era una pregunta que ni mi conciencia sabía responderme. Me levanté y decidí salir solo por hacer algo. Y al abrir la puerta me llevé una…

- ¡¡Sorpresa!! – dijeron Alice y Jasper al unísono y yo reí

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté mientras ambos me abrazaban

- Pues queríamos ver como estabas y… - Alice miró mi ropa – y creo que tenemos que ir de compras eso lo usaste la semana antepasada

Sonreí y me sentí muchísimo mejor, Jasper me sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué dices vamos de compras? – me preguntó divertido

- Claro que vamos a ir, no voy a dejar que Rose siga usando lo mismo, y a ti tampoco te caería mal algo de ropa nueva – Replicó Alice mientras nos jalaba hacia el coche

Durante el "largo" trayecto a la plaza Alice nos dijo cuáles eran las mejores tiendas en San Francisco, claro que yo también lo sabía, pero la echaba tanto de menos que preferí seguir escuchándola.

Dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y luego seguimos a Alice a las mejores tiendas. Ese día Jasper y yo la hicimos de Barbie y Ken, dejando que Alice nos escogiera ropa.

Una vez que ella se sintió satisfecha (2 plazas, 11 tiendas, 36 bolsas) regresamos a la casa y nos quedamos charlando en la sala. Ese día había sido maravilloso, con las compras de Alice y las bromas de Jasper me olvidé por completo de todas mis preocupaciones.

- Creo que mañana iremos por unas cuantas cosas para la casa – dijo Alice revisando cada rincón de la casa

- ¿Mañana? ¿Se quedarán? – les pregunté completamente sorprendida y feliz, Jasper rió ante mi reacción

- Sí, a decir verdad todos creen que estamos de caza – Respondió Jasper – pero creo que podemos ir después.

- ¡¡Ay son lo máximo!! – exclamé y abracé a Jasper

Al día siguiente tal y como Alice nos advirtió fuimos a comprar todo tipo de adornos para la casa, desde floreros hasta alfombras y tapices. Nos quedamos jugando cartas toda la noche y finalmente tuvieron que irse.

- Gracias por venir, me hicieron sentir mejor – les dije mientras los abrazaba.

- Por favor, Rose, regresa – me pidió Alice – es muy raro que no estés en la casa con nosotros

- Alice, ella regresará cuando se sienta lista para hacerlo – la reprendió dulcemente Jasper

- Volveré, lo juro, solo denme algo de tiempo – les pedí y ambos asintieron

- Cuídate mucho – Jasper me abrazó nuevamente y me dio un beso en la frente

Una vez que se fueron me dediqué a arreglar todo lo que Alice compró mientras me reía de todas las ocurrencias que habían tenido ambos. Una vez que terminé me di cuenta que ya había atardecido. Fui a la plaza de ayer y compré unos cuantos rompecabezas que me habían gustado mucho y seguro me mantendrían ocupada.

Me di cuenta de que efectivamente, los rompecabezas me distraían lo suficiente, cuando terminé todos me di cuenta de que había pasado tres días sin moverme de la mesa. Me levanté y, con el pegamento especial que compré, los pegué, ya después los enmarcaría o los haría enmarcar.

Fui a darme un baño y cuando salí tocaron la puerta. Estaba cepillando mi cabello y abrí la puerta, las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día y esta era la menos esperada verdaderamente.

- ¿Edward tú aquí? – le pregunté a mi hermano "mayor"

- Es que… mi coche…no está funcionando bien y entonces yo me preguntaba si tú… - "sí claro el coche" pensé y entonces _**yo **_lo abracé

- Que bueno que viniste – le dije mientras él correspondía al abrazo – yo sé que me extrañas

- No te creas tanto es que…prefiero venir a que tú me revises el coche a que vaya a un mecánico – balbuceó Edward

- Claro, sí es así entonces vayamos a ver que tiene de malo tu coche – salí de la casa junto con él

Me amarré el cabello en una coleta y Edward me abrió el cofre y me recliné sobre él, como ya lo suponía, no tenía nada de malo. De hecho estaba en perfectas condiciones. Cerré el cofre y Edward seguía recargado en coche y me miraba con inocencia.

- No tiene nada – le dije

- Lo sé – respondió él sin inmutarse.

Entonces me encontré entre sus brazos, en un abrazo dulce y prolongado. Yo hundí mi cara en su hombro, encontrando un gran consuelo. "Edward me quiere, Edward me extraña, Edward quiere que regrese" tararee en mi cabeza y sentí la risa que recorría el cuerpo de Edward. "Mi hermanote no puede vivir sin mí, Edward quiere que yo esté cerca de él, Edward me extraña"

- Que alta impresión tienes de ti misma – me riñó

- Lo sé, pero es cierto – le respondí

- Esme te extraña – me evadió

"Sí claro, solo Esme" pensé

- Bueno, Carlisle también – dijo entre risas – y yo

Después de que admitiera que me extrañaba nos fuimos a la sala y me platicó como iban las cosas por Forks, con Bella, todo, omitiendo a Emmett, puesto que yo no quería saber como se ligaba a otra mujer.

Pero hubo un momento en el que se hizo insoportable para los dos, yo no podía aguantar mis ganas de saber, y Edward no pudo callar lo que sabía. Así que la queridísima Valerie Kincaid era la bisnieta de Valerie Seindher, no me sorprendía en nada. Durante unos segundos por mi mente cruzó la idea de regresar. Pero pronto la dejé atrás, no haría las cosas más difíciles para Emmett.

- Tienes razón, pero la verdad no ha sido fácil para nadie, no podemos escoger a uno de los dos – Edward hizo eco de mis pensamientos – pero tampoco queremos que estés lejos

- A mí me hace mucha falta su presencia, pero creo que Emmett sufriría mucho si yo estuviera ahí – le confesé a Edward

- Rose ambos sabemos que ninguno soportará estar más tiempo separados

- Lo sé Edward, lo sé, pero quiero que Emmett entienda una cosa, yo no voy a ser su esposa cuando él quiera, o soy o no su esposa, no voy a estar temiendo el regreso de las Valeries para que me bote por ellas y luego regrese conmigo

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y espero que las cosas se resuelvan pronto, Esme te extraña mucho

"Y dale con Esme" puse los ojos en blancos y Edward rió.

Edward se fue poco después del crepúsculo, seguro que extrañaba a Bella. Me quedé pensando durante un rato sobre las posibilidades que teníamos Emmett y yo.

Si él regresaba conmigo ¿sería capaz de perdonarlo? ¿y si no regresaba? ¿Qué haríamos si ambos decidíamos separarnos? No podía seguir con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, no quería imaginar sus respuestas.

Entonces empecé a pensar en otras cosas, según Edward, Emmett estaba siguiendo su vida como si nada, ¿por qué no iba yo a hacer lo mismo? ¿por qué tenía que ponerle las cosas fáciles si yo me sentía peor?

Tomé una decisión al respecto y mi celular no tardó en sonar

- Todo está listo – Alice me aseguró

- Perfecto – respondí yo, colgué y fui a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas que hacer

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!! Bueno aquí les traigo otro cap, a ver que opinan jeje de hecho quiero preguntarles ustedes qué preferirían, que regrese o no Rosalie. Las votaciones cierran el viernes 26 de septiembre a las... jajaja eso me sonó a TNT con cinema a la carte jajajaja pero la verdad sí opinen, ¿Qué les gustaría más? Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Besos a todos

Dayan Hale


	11. Chapter 10

**Emmett POV**

Han pasado ya varios días desde que Valerie y yo…bueno desde que nos besamos por primera vez. No puedo negar que sí siento algo por ella. Ese día fui por ella y por supuesto, ella ya me esperaba.

Me bajé del Jeep para ayudarla a subir, y una vez que la tenía en mis brazos ¿por qué no besarla? Ya me había acostumbrado a la sensación y era algo fácil de manejar.

- Buenos días – le dije sonriendo

- Buenos días – respondió ella de igual modo

Llegamos a la escuela y antes de que ella se fuera a su salón, la volví a besar. Ella correspondió y cuando nos separamos me sonrió coquetamente.

El día fue muy olvidable, esa es la verdad. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, fui por Valerie y ambos entramos a la cafetería, nos servimos la comida y nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa de siempre, hasta ahí, un día normal, entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió y yo me quedé petrificado, esa esencia, ¡¡Imposible!! Me giré y miré hacia la entrada.

Mi vida dio un vuelco, no podía creer lo que veía, Rose había regresado y estaba nada más y nada menos que con el imbécil de Mike Newton ¡¡Mike Newton!!

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando llegué a casa esa mañana, Emmett ya no estaba en la casa, sólo estaban Alice y Jasper, que obviamente me esperaban. Mis padres me dieron la bienvenida y me acogieron nuevamente como si nada estuviera pasando y Alice ya había planeado todo. Me quedaría con ella en la habitación y Jasper se iría con Edward.

Después nos fuimos a la escuela, ese día no tenía ninguna clase con Emmett hasta después del almuerzo, por lo tanto no se daría cuenta de mi presencia hasta entonces.

Entré a mi primera clase, Español con la señora Goff, era una clase que me daba igual francamente, la tomaba con Alice y unos cuantos más de su año. Nos sentamos juntas hasta atrás y la clase pasó rápidamente, hasta que a la profesora se le ocurrió ponernos un trabajo en parejas que ella escogería.

- Veamos, señor Newton usted lo hará con la señorita Hale – la profesora dijo y ambos nos miramos.

Él estaba un poco aterrado y sorprendido por ello, yo le sonreí un poco para tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno chicos tienen cinco minutos para ponerse de acuerdo – nos dijo la profesora una vez que dictó todas las parejas

- Eres verdaderamente mala Rose – me susurró Alice riendo

- Lo sé

Me levanté de mi lugar y me fui a sentar junto a Mike. El chico estaba aún sorprendido yo ahogué una risita.

- Bueno compañero ¿Qué se te ocurre que hagamos? – le pregunté con una sonrisa que lo deslumbró

- Ehh…pues…lo que tú quieras…yo no…no tengo problema – respondió el chico tartamudeando

- Mmm…pues la profesora dijo que podríamos hacerlo de cualquier cosa así que, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

- Pues la verdad no lo sé, aunque debo confesar que me encantaría hacerlo de coches, son como que una obsesión que tengo – sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo vivo y yo me aguanté la risa nuevamente

- Me parece genial, a mí también me encantan los coches – le confesé

- ¿En serio? – me preguntó sorprendido

- Te lo juro

De ahí, esos cinco minutos nos la pasamos hablando de autos, Mike estaba más a gusto conmigo y eso me alegraba, sin mencionar que el chico era realmente simpático, me invitó a sentarme con él en el almuerzo y tuve que aceptar, por fin alguien entendía mi gusto por los automóviles.

Acabada la clase me fui con Alice que me miró sonriente y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres Mala – me dijo nuevamente

- No lo creo – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi siguiente clase, que por cierto, tenía con Jasper y Edward.

No me sorprendió que ambos ya estuvieran enterados de lo que había sucedido con Mike.

- ¿Mike Newton? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y con cara de asco

- Sí, me toca hacer un trabajo con él así que me aproveché…un poquito

- ¿Cuánto es poquito para ti Rose? – me preguntó Jasper sarcástico y los tres reímos

Una vez que terminaron todas las clases antes del almuerzo, llené mis pulmones de aire y suspiré nerviosamente, era hora de enfrentarme a la realidad, era hora de ver a Emmett con…con…con esa.

Mike me alcanzó antes de entrar a la cafetería, para que lo hiciéramos juntos. Me estaba contando una de sus "aventuras" y yo me reía con sus ocurrencias, este tipo era simpatiquísimo, entonces abrió la puerta y con mi vista periférica pude ver a Edward y a Bella sentados donde siempre, Jasper y Alice también estaban sentados donde siempre; y finalmente vi la espalda de Emmett y a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Entonces Emmett se tensó y volteó a verme completamente sorprendido.

**Valerie POV**

Ya estando en la cafetería con Emmett nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y ya casi nadie nos veía, aunque algunas chicas todavía comentaban el suceso a nuestras espaldas. La verdad era que me encantaba ser el centro de atención aunque fuera sólo por unos cuantos días.

Sin mencionar que lo que más me hacía sentir importante era saber que estaba conmigo uno de los chicos más guapos y deseados de la escuela. Me sentía muy, muy importante y cuando alguna chica me miraba con enojo yo no podía más que sonreír complacida.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró un chico de Biología, Mike Newton pero no era él lo que llamaba la atención, sino su acompañante, una chica rubia de ojos dorados, que era increíblemente hermosa. Emmett se tensó en el momento en que entraron y al ver a la rubia se quedó estático.

Y no era el único, todos se nos quedaron viendo, a él, a mí y a la rubia despampanante y entonces me cayó el veinte. Ella debía de ser Rosalie, la quinta Cullen. La exnovia de Emmett. La chica lo miró y algo le dijo a Mike, éste asintió y fue a comprar la comida mientras que Rosalie se aproximaba a nuestra mesa.

- ¡¡Hola Em!! – saludó a Emmett con excesiva calidez dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Rose…¿Qué…? – Emmett no podía articular ni una frase

- Verás, como que Edward me extrañaba mucho y pues decidí regresar – voltee a ver a Edward y su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa torcida – Pero que grosera, no me he presentado, Hola soy Rosalie Hale – me tendió la mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su boca

- Valerie Kincaid – respondí estrechando su helada mano

- Es un placer Valerie, bueno yo los dejo, Mike ya consiguió mesa, nos vemos Em y fue un gusto conocerte Valerie – sonrió nuevamente y se fue a sentar con Mike Newton.

Ahora todos tenían la mirada fija en ellos dos…y nosotros dos. Voltee a ver a Emmett y aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, parecía haberse congelado pues no había movido ni un músculo y parecía que no respiraba.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté mientras estiraba mi brazo para tocar su helada mano ¡¿Es que esta familia tenía alguna enfermedad que incluyera manos excesivamente heladas?!

- Lo…lo siento Val…¿Qué me decías? – dijo despertando de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Emmett te sientes bien?

- Claro, de maravilla – mintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa

Y yo supe que mentía. Ambos nos quedamos callados y yo voltee a ver a Rosalie, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había pisado la Tierra, y era obvio que yo no podía competir con ella.

Entonces recordé que Emmett estaba conmigo y no con ella y yo no iba a dejarla ganar, este era un juego que podíamos jugar ambas. Y yo no iba a rendirme, tenía a Emmett a mi lado y no dejaría que la rubia escultural me lo arrebatara.

**Emmett POV**

¿Por qué regresó? "Idiota porque no va a cambiar toda su vida por ti" y duro y dale con mi conciencia. ¿Es qué nunca me iba a dejar en paz? "No"

Mientras mantenía la vista fija en mi plato, observaba de reojo a Rose, se veía tan bien y me daba gusto verla feliz, pero el que estuviera aquí me hacía sentir muy mal, ¡¡Rayos, cómo la amo!!

Entonces Valerie me tomó de la mano y me sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos por un poco de aire?

- Claro – respondí mientras me ponía de pie y la seguía a través de la cafetería, con todos los ojos puestos en nosotros.

Una vez fuera Valerie me abrazó y su olor me llenó los pulmones. En ese momento todas mis preocupaciones dejaron de molestarme, todo estaba bien cuando ella estaba entre mis brazos.

La rodee con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en los rizos de ella.

- Aún la quieres – me dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

- Sí – respondí, tajante. No deseaba tocar el tema de Rose con Valerie, no en este momento

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? – me preguntó mientras trazaba dibujitos con las yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda

- 2 Años

"2 años y unas cuantas décadas más" agregué para mis adentros

- Es mucho tiempo, seguro vivieron muchas cosas juntos

"Por supuesto, 6 bodas, 14 lunas de miel, 200000 millones de besos, 3000 millones de caricias, 100000 billones de sonrisas e incontables "te amo"

- Sí, pero no quisiera hablar de ello – le dije suavemente y ella me miró sonriente

- Lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero Emmett – su mirada me decía que eso era enserio.

- Y yo a ti – le respondí y la besé dulcemente, ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y yo la atraje más hacia mi cuerpo.

Y por más que deseara sentir a aquella chica entre mis brazos yo sabía que no lo conseguiría, no podría amarla porque podría dejarme llevar y aplastarla sin querer. Mi inconciencia me llevó el pensamiento de que con Rosalie jamás tendría que preocuparme por ello, porque con Rosalie podía ser quien en realidad era. Un vampiro locamente enamorado. Y con Valerie siempre sería Emmett Cullen, un chico humano que no existía.

La campana sonó y nos volteamos a ver sonrientes. Valerie se puso de puntitas y rozó mis labios con los suyos por un momento.

- Debo irme, tengo Biología y no quiero llegar tarde – me dijo y yo tomé su mano antes de que se fuera

- Antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Claro

- Valerie, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

Hola a todos!! Jejeje creo que habrá muchos de ustedes que querrán matarme por dejarlos así pero ya me conocen...soy muy mala y me encanta dejarlos en suspense jejeje así sé que leerán el siguiente cap jajaja. Y hablando del siguiente cap, otra vez es a votación. ¿Qué responderá Valerie, sí o no? Ustedes deciden.

Y volviendo a los agradecimientos, momento, no había hablado de agradecimientos. Bueno pasando a los agradecimientos aquí les van:

A todos los que leen y no dejan review, muchas gracias, el que ya se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer es muy valioso para mí

A los que sí dejan review, busquénse por aqquí abajo jejeje xq juro q están todos los que comentaron el cap pasado

Vicky Kou de Malfoy: hola!! Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con esto y ps no me caería mal una idea jejeje. Bsos

Natalie: jejeje bno bno, ia regresó espero que te haya gustado el cap y ps sigue comentando. Cuídate mucho

SaNdY: jeje perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve problemas con mi comp., en fin, ojalá te haya gustado este cap. Bsitos

elianna.cullen: wow, q linda!! Que bno q te haya gustado, d vdd me hiciste sentir supr bn con tu review, 1000 grax.

VvGs67: jejeje celos es el segundo nombre de este fic jejeje. Que bno q t guste y q sigas leyendo, d vdd y me dist una gran idea más gracias por eso!! Hurra por ti jajaja. Bsos

Alexa Hiwatari: perdón por tardarme tanto pro mi formatearon mi comp. T.T fue un poco trist pro aki ando de regreso

ELY CULLEN: jeje creo q todas las parejas Cullen son inseparables, no me imagino a una Alice sin Jasper o a un Carlisle sin Esme ¿no lo crees?

LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: jeje q bno q te guste y q sigas leyendo, grax d vdd

erosalie: jejej io tampoco puedo vivir sin Emmett jejeje es mi obsesión en este mundo jejeje ok soné muy loca, jaja grax x tu review y ps ns leemos pronto

lucre!!: muchas gracias por leer, d vdd, espero q te siga gustando. Bsos

MONSE: jejeje bno, eso de que los Cullen sean sociales…cmo q no, pro bno xq no?

Grii:jeje si soy muy mala, me gusta dejarlos así para q disfruten más el cap q sigue jejeje. Un bsito

I. Jane Adams: ok, tomaré en cuenta lo del Emmett celoso… cuidado todos el oso pardo anda suelto jajaja

mrsLCullen: oh sí, exactamente es como Rose se va a comportar. ¿Es q acaso eres Edward q puede leer mis pensamientos?

Maya Cullen: jeje espero q este cap no t haya decepcionado. Mil gracias por tu review, bsos

Inmans: jajaja no creo q Emmett pueda tener dos medias naranjas….jajaja xq el se qda sin mitad jajaja lo siento estoy de simple, muchas gracias por tu review

Bno a todos otra vez gracias

Un abrazo fuerte de Emy Pool (y sólo yo le puedo decir así eh?)

Dayan Hale


	12. Chapter 11

**Valerie POV**

- Debo irme, tengo Biología y no quiero llegar tarde – le dije a Emmett y antes de que me fuera, tomó mi mano

- Antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Claro

- Valerie, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Bueno, ciertamente esa pregunta no me la esperaba, pero sí podía responderla con suma facilidad. Regresé mis pasos y le rodee el cuello con los brazos mientras lo besaba. Emmett me devolvió el beso y puso sus manos sobre mi cintura.

La campana sonó y pude imaginar, por tantos cuchicheos, que todos o la mayoría de los alumnos nos observaban.

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia Emmett – le sonreí y me alejé de él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo mundo me miraba con la boca abierta. Sonreí aun más. Rosalie estaba en primera fila y estaba segura de que nos había visto besándonos…la barrí notoriamente y reí. Luego me fui a mi siguiente clase.

Al llegar Jessica me esperaba ansiosamente y Bella me veía con algo de reproche.

- no lo puedo creer – dijo Jessica completamente atónita - ¿De verdad te pidió que fueras su novia?

- Sí- respondí yo orgullosa de eso

- Wow, no puedo creerlo…Rosalie Hale…eso es histórico – Jessica estaba muda de la sorpresa.

La clase siguió y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Al final del día me reuní con Emmett fuera de su Jeep, me acerqué a él y lo besé triunfante. Nos metimos al coche y me llevó a mi casa.

En el camino veníamos platicando de cómo nos había ido en el día, sin tocar casi el tema de nuestra escena después del almuerzo, sin mencionar los cotilleos que había causado la noticia de nuestro noviazgo.

Al llegar a mi casa me besó largamente hasta que pensé que me quedaría sin respiración, cuando nos separamos yo estaba jadeante y Emmett sólo sonreía, al parecer él no notó la falta de aire.

Me bajó del Jeep y volvió a besarme…Wow los besos de Emmett eran simplemente…adictivos, lo acerqué de nuevo a mí y lo besé algo más apasionadamente. Sus manos se convirtieron en esposas alrededor de mis muñecas y las dejó pegadas al Jeep mientras nos besábamos. De repente se separó de mí, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se alejó.

- Creo que… es mejor que entres Val – me dijo Emmett seriamente.

Su reacción me dejó completamente confundida, nos estábamos besando y las cosas habían subido de tono rápidamente, pero a mí no me importaba. Eso era lo quo yo quería, y creí que él también lo hacía.

- Está bien – respondí y me colgué la mochila al hombro, Emmett me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

- Lo lamento, pero creo que es demasiado pronto – Emmett se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, tienes razón – rocé mis labios con los suyos un corto momento y luego entré a mi casa.

Dejé las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, bajé mi mochila al suelo y me dirigí a la ventana; no había oído el motor del jeep al arrancar así que creí que él seguiría afuera, sin embargo la calle estaba completamente sola.

Me di la vuelta y vaya susto que me di al ver a mi madre ahí parada viéndome con una sonrisa pícara y de complicidad en la cara.

- ¿qué fue eso que vi? – me preguntó y yo me horroricé, ¿cómo le explicaba lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Emmett y yo?

- ¿de qué? – me hice la desentendida

- El chico que te trajo, en un Jeep enorme, ¿Es Emmett Cullen cierto?

- Sí

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde yo me puse a lavar los platos que había en el fregadero y mi mamá seguía cocinando.

- Tu padre dice que el Doctor Cullen y su familia son excelentes personas – mi madre comentó como que no quiere la cosa pero yo sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

- Sólo conozco a Emmett y un poco a Edward- respondí yo sin interés.

- Ajá, mejor ya dime la verdad – sabía que mi madre se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado.

- Hoy Emmett me pidió que fuera su novia – le respondí sin querer darle ningún detalle.

- Lo sabía, cuéntame – me pidió.

Mientras hacíamos la comida no me quedó de otra más que contarle toda la historia acerca de cómo Emmett y yo nos habíamos conocido y como me había pedido que fuera su novia y como todos nos veían sorprendidos.

Mi padre llegó y comimos todos juntos, obviamente le tuve que contar que Emmett era mi novio, sólo que él no me pidió tantos detalles como mi madre.

- Me da gusto que estés adaptándote tan bien hija – mi padre me comentó – pero me gustaría que Emmett viniera a cenar con nosotros un día de éstos.

- Claro, le diré – respondí y me subí a mi habitación.

**Rosalie POV**

Acabado el almuerzo, Mike y yo salimos de la cafetería y nos reunimos cerca de todos los curiosos que miraban algo con gran interés. Al ver lo que a todos les interesaba, reprimí el intenso dolor que llegó ante la visión de Emmett besando a la chica.

Una vez que dejaron de ser el centro de atención, la chica se separó de él lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Claro que quiero ser tu novia Emmett", no puedo negar que eso me tomó por sorpresa…Emmett…me cambiaba por "esa". Bueno, era su vida después de todo y yo seguía teniendo la culpa.

La chica se volteó, siguió caminando y al pasar por donde yo estaba me barrió…¡¡Me barrió!! A mí, Rosalie Hale Cullen, pero respiré profundo, la niña quería guerra, guerra tendría y no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo…y yo jamás perdía.

La siguiente clase, la tenía con Emmett y Jasper, entré al salón y Jasper ya estaba ahí, me senté en la banca que compartía con Emmett y nadie me quitaba la vista de encima. La verdad no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, pero esta situación me estaba poniendo de lo más incómoda.

- ¿Gano puntos por decir que tú eres muchísimo más hermosa que ella? – me preguntó Jasper desde la banca de al lado y ambos reímos

- Los que quieras

- Genial, solo no le digas a Alice que dije eso – Jasper me pidió

- No te preocupes, no me gustan güeros – ambos reímos

- Pobre Mike Newton – murmuró Jasper y volvimos a reír

En ese momento dio el segundo toque, indicando el inicio de la clase. Emmett entró al salón y ocupó la silla junto a mí. Suspiré para mis adentros y me decía a mí misma que fuera fuerte.

El ambiente estaba de lo más tenso, no había que ser Jasper para notarlo, todos nos miraban como si fuéramos la nueva atracción en Disneylandia.

Afortunadamente, llegó el profesor y todos voltearon para prestarle atención. Su clase era de lo más aburrida, las funciones trigonométricas eran de lo más sencillo en este mundo.

Mientras daba la teoría me dediqué a jugar con mi cabello distraídamente y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Emmett dibujando en su cuaderno. Sonreí, me encantaban sus dibujos, era algo que se le daba muy bien.

- Bueno chicos, para terminar la clase y para un punto extra en el promedio, resuelvan la página 98 de su libro con su compañero de banca – el profesor nos indicó y se sentó en su escritorio.

Saqué mi libro de la banca y abrí lo abrí. Emmett parecía no hacerme caso así que decidí hacerlos simplemente para pasar el rato. No necesitaba un punto extra, esto ya lo sabía de memoria

- Ahí es tres, no dos – Emmett estaba inclinado sobre mi hombro – no cambiaste el signo

- Gracias – le dije y borré el error y lo cambié. Que bueno era no ser humana porque en ese mismo momento me hubiera sonrojado hasta la médula, jamás me equivocaba, pero mi mente estaba dispersa en esos momentos.

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

Suspiré sonoramente, esa pregunta me la esperaba, era obvia.

- No quería estar sola y extrañaba mucho poder salir por las tardes, salir de compras con Alice, fastidiarle la vida a Edward – ambos reímos ante esto – no quiero estar separada de la familia.

- Supongo que no – Emmett asintió y luego tomó mi libro – bueno hagamos los problemas, no queremos quedarnos sin ese punto extra ¿cierto?

- Cierto

Terminamos los ejercicios y…obviamente ganamos nuestro punto extra. Mientras esperábamos a que la clase terminara Emmett volvió a sus dibujos, pero yo quería hablar con él, tal vez estuviéramos en una situación difícil como pareja, pero hablar con él siempre me había hecho sentir bien.

- ¿otro videojuego? – pregunté al ver los dibujos de Emmett, él rió y asintió.

- Sí, ya sabes, como Jasper siempre va con Alice a las plazas, pues ya se hizo adicto a las compras como ella – Emmett bromeó y una bola de papel le dio en el cuello.

- La próxima vez que Alice quiera ir a Nueva York en temporada, me aseguraré de decirle que tú te mueres por acompañarla – Jasper lo amenazó y los tres reímos

El día por fin terminó, Jasper, Alice y yo nos fuimos en el convertible a la casa, mientras que Emmett y Edward iban a dejar a sus respectivas novias a sus casas.

Por la tarde todos estábamos en la casa, Esme estaba con Carlisle en el estudio de él, Alice y Jasper estaban viendo la tele; Edward estaba tocando el piano y Emmett estaba ayudándole a Esme con unas cosas del jardín.

Me senté en el pasto y esperé a que Emmett apareciera, cuando lo hizo, lo llamé con un dedo. Él, indeciso, se acercó hacia donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo – dije y él asintió – Emmett yo sé que las cosas no…no está bien entre nosotros, pero estaba pensando que no quiero dejar de platicar contigo como…como solíamos hacerlo…no sé, tal vez podríamos ser los hermanos que aparentamos ser ¿qué dices?

**Emmett POV**

¡¿Qué, qué digo?! ¡¡¿¿Qué digo??!! ¡Por Dios! ¡¡Si el solo verla me desarma!! Antes de soltarle esa verdad, lo medité un poco, quería estar con Valerie, aún me intrigaba y también me tentaba la idea de estar con Rose por las tardes aunque solo fuera como..."hermanos"

- Claro – respondí porque no sabía que más decir

Envié una plegaria al cielo, no sabía si podía sobrevivir siendo solo el hermano de Rose, recé por poder pasar aunque sea una hora cerca de ella sin la necesidad de abrazarla.

Si de por sí esa tarde en clase de Matemáticas tuve que enfocarme completamente en no acariciar sus cabellos, sus mejillas, sus hermosos labios…

- Genial – respondió ella con una sonrisa que yo conocía bastante bien pero que ella raramente otorgaba, una sonrisa sincera.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde en el jardín platicando de puras trivialidades y me pude dar cuenta de que – a pesar de conocerla de tanto tiempo – había pequeños detalles de los que no me daba cuenta.

Me encantaba escucharla hablar, ver sus gestos, sus manos moverse de un lado a otro. No me di cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas y ella tampoco, hablamos tanto y de tantas cosas. No nos movimos para nada, yo seguía sentado frente a ella y nos quedamos así…toda la noche.

* * *

hola!!!! Sí, sí aquí también me espero quejas y gritos...de verdad lo siento, no quería tardarme tanto d verdad pero es q entre la escuela, que me sacaron las muelas del juicio y que mi musa es una condenada que solo viene cuando se le viene en gana...

lo siento otra vez chicos pero juro solemnemente que no tardaré tanto, ahora bien mis más sinceros agradecimientos a ustedes que están leyendo y claro a los que dejan reviews ya saben que andan por aquí abajo:

MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa: jeje obvio no…a mi tampoco me gusta Rose con Mike jeje Mike es un imbécil jeje pero bno en cuanto a Rose y Emmett, ps ia verás… jaja espero que te siga gustando

Victoria Everglott: ehm…bno espero que te haya gustado este cap y ps muchas gracias por dejar un review, bsos y ns seguims leyendo

mrsLCullen: mi queridísima mrsLCullen d vdd que me encantan tus reviews jajaja muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y ps a ver si le sacas a Alice un poco de lo q viene después no? Jajajaja digo ya que parece ser que eres íntima amiga de Rose…jajaja bno ojalá te haya gustado y perdón por no haber actualizado antes…bsos

LoReNiTa WeAsLeY: uuuy siento mucho haber tardado de nvo pero mi musa es muy floja y a veces deja de trabajar por varias semanas esa vaga…pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap y prometo actualizar antes, así tenga que esposar a mi musa

Alexa Hiwatari: hola!!! Jeje ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, muchas gracias por comentar, ojalá este cap t haya gustado y ps ns leemos en el prox. Cuídate muxo

Liiza: que bueno que te esté gustando y ps espero q vaya resolviendo tus preguntas y ps si no ps pregúntame jejeje aunque no diré nada de la trama, en fin gracias por leer y ns vems en el proximo cap

Alexa Hiwatari: jeje sí, es algo complejo pero las cosas se enderezarán pronto jaja gracias por seguir leyendo

ittzumi: hola espero d todo corazón q sigas viva y q no t haya dado ningun paro cardiaco d vdd lamento no haber actualizado antes d vdd lo siento muxisisisisismo

lucre!!: jejeje creo q puedo adivinar q odias más a Valerie jaja io tmb pro bno espero que te haya gustado y ps tal vez, solo tal vez, Valerie llegue a un mal fin…solo tal vez, Alice aún no quiere decirme nada de lo que va a suceder

Natalie: ups creo que otra vez me tardé demasiado, lo siento de veras pro mi condenada musa trabaja por horas y cobra caro jajajaja ps q bno que t guste y q lo sigas leyendo y ps nos leemos pronto d vdd

SaNdY: jeje bno haré como q no leí lo de mi Emm eh? Xq el es mio jajaja bno gracias por dejar tu review, me encanta saber que les gusta y que no jaja bno nos leemos en el prox cap. Bsos

maga3000: sí lo sé, por eso estoy de vuelta y espero que ya no vuelva a pasarme, ya no quiero dejar de escribir tanto tiempo pero bueno gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el proximo bsos

En fin a todos mil gracias!!!!! son los mejores!!!

reciban un gran abrazo de Emy Pooh...

Dayan Hale


	13. Chapter 12

**Valerie POV **

- ¡¡Emmett por favor no hagas esto!!

- ¿Por qué no, Valerie? Al fin y al cabo lo tienes a él, quien puede complacerte cada uno de tus caprichos ¿no? – Emmett estaba furioso conmigo y yo estaba desesperada por lograr que me escuchara.

- Emmett, mi amor no es lo que tú crees – lo tomé del brazo y evité que se fuera.

- Ya no importa lo que crea o no, yo no voy a ser tu plato de segunda mesa Valerie, ni de ti ni de nadie – el chico de rizos negros se soltó y se fue

- ¡¡Emmett no!!

Me levanté sobresaltada y bañada en sudor, al abrir los ojos vi mi habitación completamente a oscuras y respiré profundo, sólo había sido un sueño. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y tomé un vaso con agua.

Volví a la cama y me sumí en un sueño intranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente me metí a bañar, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Todo parecía ser normal, mis padres no notaron mi agitación de la noche anterior, lo cual agradecí infinitamente.

Al finalizar el desayuno subí a lavarme los dientes, tomé mi mochila y bajé, Emmett ya estaba fuera. Estaba recargado en su Jeep y me dejó sin respiración ver lo hermoso que era…y además estaba la satisfacción de que era mío.

- Buenos días – saludé y él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.

- Buenos días – respondió él ayudándome a subir al Jeep - ¿cómo dormiste?

- Pues, bien pero últimamente tengo unos sueños muy raros – respondí y como no quería tocar el tema añadí rápidamente - ¿y tú?

- Fue una buena noche – concedió él pero no me dio detalles.

Al llegar a la escuela Emmett estacionó el Jeep junto al coche de Edward y fue a abrirme la puerta y a bajarme. Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me llevó así hasta el edificio tres. Nadie nos quitaba la vista de encima y a él parecía no importarle, a mi sí, era fantástico que los demás te conocieran por tener a uno de los chicos más deseables de la escuela.

Por el camino vi a los hermanos de Emmett; Edward y Bella entraban juntos a la clase de historia; Alice iba al edificio dos pero no caminaba iba dando brinquitos como bailarina. Y finalmente vi a los gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper iban caminando hacia el edificio cuatro, lo dos venían riendo.

- Te veo al rato Val – Emmett me dio un suave beso y se fue tras Rosalie y Jasper.

Emmett se puso al otro lado de Rosalie y los gemelos lo incluyeron a la plática, antes de que yo entrara a mi edificio los vi a los tres muertos de risa.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo entramos al salón de historia poco antes de que la clase comenzara, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares lo más cerca el uno del otro y yo la abracé.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? – me preguntó mientras jugaba con el cierre de mi chamarra

- Mejor de lo que todos esperábamos, ayer Rose y Emmett se quedaron toda la tarde y toda la noche en el jardín platicando, al parecer han decidido actuar como hermanos.

Bella no me dijo nada y pronto el profesor entró y comenzó a dar la clase.

A mitad de la clase estaba más que aburrido, Bella tomaba apuntes de la clase y yo no quería distraerla…aunque a ella no le importaría. En vez de eso, hice lo que evitaba hacer siempre, me puse a oír los pensamientos de diferentes personas

"_Ojalá pase el examen"_

"_¿será cierto que Lauren y Tyler…?"_

"_El partido es mañana, tengo que conseguir boletos"_

"…_Mejor la invito al cine"_

Entonces llegué a una mente mucho más interesante que "escuchar"

"_¿Será acaso que estoy soñando con mi vida pasada?" _Reí inaudiblemente, Valerie sí que tiene una gran imaginación.

En ese momento me llegó en imágenes su sueño y me quedé pensando en lo mismo, Valerie no soñaba con su vida pasada, soñaba la vida de su bisabuela, la mujer que Emmett había amado antes de convertirse en uno de nosotros, me pregunté que tanto sabría ella del pasado su familia y supuse que no sabría mucho.

La clase terminó y no pude seguir con mis divagaciones por el resto del día. En el almuerzo Bella y yo nos sentamos donde siempre y pronto se nos unieron Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Emmett y Valerie se sentaron en una mesa cercana y todos podíamos escuchar lo que hablaban aunque ninguno quería saber de verdad lo que decían.

Alice empezó a reírse de pronto y vi sus pensamientos y yo reí también.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – preguntó Jasper

- Jajaja espera a que oigas lo que le va a decir Valerie a Emmett – respondió Alice.

Entonces nos pusimos atentos a la conversación.

- Emmett ¿te puedo pedir algo? – Valerie estaba roja y Alice y yo muertos de la risa.

- Claro, lo que quieras – Respondió Emmett.

"_No debiste decir eso hermanito" _pensé yo y miré hacia donde ellos estaban esperando a que Valerie le dejara caer la bomba a Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

Valerie estaba roja completamente y me pregunté que sería lo que me pediría.

- Es que mis padres quieren conocerte y pues… te invitaron a cenar…- Yo ya no escuché nada más por las carcajadas provenientes de la mesa donde mis hermanos estaban.

Miré a Valerie, la pobre estaba muy apenada y podía darme cuenta de lo mucho que le avergonzaba el pedirme esto. Medité un poco ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿negarme?

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? – le pregunté tomándole la mano y mis hermanos se callaron abruptamente.

La cara de Valerie se relajó y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿en serio no te molesta? – me preguntó

- para nada – le respondí mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba.

Así que quedé de ir a su casa a cenar…mañana. La siguiente clase que tenía era español con Edward. Al llegar me senté en mi lugar junto a mi hermano que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal tu almuerzo?

- No molestes – le respondí tajante.- sabes perfectamente como estuvo mi almuerzo.

- Sí – respondió riendo – pero quería la satisfacción de molestare un poquito.

"Muy lindo de tu parte Edward" pensé y no me volvió a molestar por el resto de la clase.

Al finalizar el día fui por Valerie y la llevé a su casa, la ayudé a bajar del Jeep y la besé.

- Te veo mañana, linda – le dije y ella me abrazó

- Gracias por aceptar la invitación de mis padres – le acaricié el cabello y luego me miró a los ojos.

- Será un placer conocer a tus padres – le respondí sinceramente.

Y es que era cierto, sí quería conocer a sus padres, pero no quería cenar con ellos, más bien no podía. Rayos, con Rose esto jamás me pasó, de hecho ceno con sus padres muy a menudo…porque también son mis padres.

Valerie entró a su casa y yo me fui a la mía. Seguro mis lindos hermanos ya habían ido con el chisme y mis padres ya estaban enterados de esto. Pero no fue así. Nada más llegué vi a Rosalie sentada en las escaleras, esperándome. Paré el auto y ella se acercó.

- ¿Vamos a cazar osos?

- Súbete – le respondí sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rose se subió rápidamente y me miró burlona - ¿pueden ir mis padres?

- ¿no van a superar esto verdad? – pregunté. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza – genial, vamos por esos osos.

* * *

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!

Jeje tal y como se los prometí, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, espero que les guste.

Les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo y saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan acerca del fic y pues si tienen alguna idea, siempre son bienvenidas.

Bueno mis agradecimientos a:

lucre!!: jeje sí, Valerie es cosita seria ¿vdd? Jajaja muchas gracias por dejar tu review y…no espero que quieras a Valerie yo también la odio…un poquito jaja nos vemos en el que sigue.

Nathalie: aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro cap, ahora sí me inspiré jeje que bueno que te haya gustado y ps a lo mejor un día d vdd Valerie se cae jajaja…bsos

SaNdY: jaja sí ya sé que me tardé mucho, ya no me digan jaja por eso ya aquí les dejé otro cap q espero t haya gustado, grax por tu review y ps eso de "tu em" ps siento decirt q es mio jajaja. Cuídate

maga3000: creo que nadie me va a perdonar que haya tardado tanto… d vdd lo siento y espero que te haya gustado este cap, pronto subiré otro. Ns leemos pronto

Victoria Everglott: ¿por qué nadie quiere a Valerie? Si ella es un encanto…ok no jaja pero no creo que se acuesten, tú ntp y nos leemos en el próximo

LoReNiTa WeAsLeY: jajaja ya ves? Cuando la inspiración llega, llega con todo jaja ya tengo el próximo capítulo casi terminado. Ojalá te haya gustado este, bsos

elianna cullen: ps ya estoy aquí de vuelta y espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que luego la escuela me atrapa verdaderamente, pero bueno, gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto, bsitos

Lubells Black Cullen: creo que esta vez esperaste menos un capítulo más, es que ahora sí la inspiración regresó con todo jajaja, gracias por tu review ojalá te guste y sigas dejando más…besos

NANAko: me gustó mucho tu review, de verdad te lo agradezco y espero que sigas disfrutando con el fic. Bsos

MonseCullenPotter: jeje que bueno que te siga gustando, ojalá así sigas y que hayas disfrutado este cap, gracias por seguir leyendo, un bso

TitaCL: es genial que no te hayas arrepentido de leer mi fic y que me hayas dejado un review, te lo agradezco muchísimo y ojalá sigas leyendo y comentando, bsitos

Ro16blacK: dejaré que tú misma descubras si Emmett y Rosalie regresan, mientras tanto muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste. Bsos

mrsLCullen: jaja wow, amé tu review jaja mi queridisísisisisisisma y fiel lectora, yo sé que todos quieren matar a Valerie lo sé, a veces yo también lo quisiera, pero sin ella no tendría fic y ps no la puedo matar…por el momento, pero si algún día la mato, te tendré en cuenta para que me acompañes jajajaja. Pues me da gusto que vayas con Rose, Alice y Bella de compras, tal vez algún día las acompañe jajaja. Nos leemos en el próximo mi fiel lectora. Atte. Tu fiel escritora jajajaja

natica_4054: jeje tú no te preocupes, la historia se enderezará pronto y por favor ya no me regañen, ya sé que me tardé mucho pero lo remedié, actualicé rápido…perdón

ana karen malfoy: wow…los doce capítulos está cañón pero que bueno que lo hiciste, te lo agradezco muchísismo y me alegra que te haya gustado y te hayas animado a dejar un review, muchas gracias.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, prometo que el próximo cap estará listo muy pronto, espero que para uno de estos días…

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, son lo máximo.

Dayan Hale


	14. Chapter 13

**Rosalie POV**

Mientras veníamos en el coche, Emmett y yo platicábamos acerca de las clases, los compañeros…en fin, temas banales. Prendí el stereo y escuché el disco que traía puesto…nuestro favorito. Ambos nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo. Yo desvié la mirada hacia la ventana y Emmett siguió con la vista al frente.

Al llegar a las montañas, Emmett dejó el Jeep estacionado en un claro del bosque. Se bajó y fue a abrirme la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar (aunque no lo necesitaba, era un gesto caballeroso tan propio de él).

Nos fuimos a pie hasta que percibimos el olor de nuestras presas, eran varios osos a orillas del río.

- Hagamos una apuesta – sugerí

- ¿Segura? – me preguntó con una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

- Claro, el que cace al oso más pequeño hace las tareas del otro por un mes…incluidas las de la casa – lo reté.

- Hecho – aceptó Emmett – lo siento por ti Rose, no quiero obligarte a trabajar tanto.

- Lo veremos Emmett, lo veremos.

Así fue que ambos nos preparamos para la caza, había visto mil veces a Emmett cazar y sabía como se movía y como atacaba, visualicé a los osos que andaban por el río y vi al más grande que había ahí.

Guiada más que nada por mi instinto lo cacé, definitivamente era enorme, Emmett no encontraría uno mayor que el mío. Los demás osos salieron huyendo al ver como caía el mayor de ellos, por lo que me fue más fácil poder terminar mi caza a gusto.

Una vez que terminé esperé a Emmett, no encontraría un oso mayor, de eso estaba segura, entonces vi salir de los árboles a un oso muchísimo más grande que el mío. Emmett lo arrojó al piso y vi que estaba muerto.

- Mis tareas un mes Rose – me recordó Emmett con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

Yo reí y asentí derrotada, entonces ambos cometimos el error de acercarnos, sus ojos eran dorados completamente, le aparté unos rizos de la cara y él acarició mi cuello con su mano. Nos besamos por un momento que fue de lo más dulce, sus labios contra los míos seguían teniendo esa dulzura y esa pasión de siempre.

Rodee su cuello con mis dos brazos y él me sujetó de la cintura y me acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo. Estar otra vez entre sus brazos me hizo sentir completa, feliz, en ese momento los dos nos perdimos en el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro sin importar nada, sin pensar en nada.

Poco a poco me fue recostando en el suelo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus apasionadas y tiernas caricias y yo recorría los músculos de su espalda con las puntas de mis dedos.

En ese momento, que yo no habría cambiado por nada, Emmett se separó de mi, cuando me senté lo vi apoyado en un árbol a cierta distancia de mí.

- Rose yo…lo siento…no, no debió suceder… - Emmett estaba afligido y a mí me dolió mucho que me dijera eso. – Lo lamento de verdad…prometí que no te haría daño y no quiero hacerlo.

- Em…por favor no te pongas así, no fue sólo fue culpa tuya, de verdad no te pongas así – le pedí, quería decirle que yo también lo lamentaba, pero eso sería mentirle, no lamentaba esos momentos – lo siento, sé que estás con Valerie ahora… lo lamento.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos, finalmente comenzamos a caminar hacia el Jeep. Durante el camino a casa intenté serenarme lo más que se pudiera, no quería llegar a casa en este estado de consternación.

Emmett dio unas cuantas vueltas para hacer el camino más largo y yo supuse que era por el mismo motivo. Mientras miraba por la ventana intentaba calmar mis pensamientos, pero mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder y a lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Al acercarnos a Forks me dispuse a pensar en mi tarea de historia, tenía que citar a todos los presidentes del país, cuántos años duraron en el gobierno y cuales eran sus cualidades, en un momento ya tenía la cabeza llena de fechas y nombres.

Llegamos a la casa y guardamos el Jeep en el garaje, los dos entramos a la casa y Emmett fue con Carlisle y yo con Alice, ella obviamente había visto lo ocurrido entre Emmett y yo, pero no me quiso preguntar nada y yo se lo agradecí infinitamente. En vez de ello, planeamos un viaje a Nueva York para uno de los próximos fines de semana.

**Emmett POV**

Nos fuimos de caza desde las cinco de la tarde, eran las tres de la mañana y yo aún tenía la sensación de tener a Rose entre mis brazos en la cabeza. Esta idea de actuar como hermanos no está funcionando como lo habríamos esperado ninguno de los dos.

¡¡Dios!! Aún puedo sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos, su suave cuerpo bajo el mío… esto iba a matarme, sabía que si volvía a quedarme solo con Rose de esa manera no habría manera de resistirme.

- ¿Insomnio? – Esme se sentó junto a mí en la banca del jardín.

- Algo parecido – le respondí.

- Cariño… - Esme me acarició el cabello maternalmente

- No sé que hacer mamá, ya no sé que estoy haciendo… me siento fatal – solté lo que sentía, si había alguien en este mundo que me comprendiera o al menos que me consolara en esos momentos, era mi madre.

- Yo creo que esto que están viviendo tú y Rose es una prueba para ver que tan fuertes son, que tan capaces son de vivir el uno sin el otro – Esme me dijo. – que tan fuerte es su amor, porque la amas hijo

- Lo sé, es sólo que Valerie me trae de cabeza, a veces me pregunto por qué no la dejo y regreso al lado de Rosalie.

- Tal vez sea porque necesitas aprender a valorar lo que tienes con Rose, para demostrar que nada los separará, tú mismo encontrarás tus respuestas hijo y eso solo lo encontrarás aquí – puso su mano en mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón.

Tal vez ella tuviera razón…pero eso no mejoraba mi estado de ánimo. Tomé su mano y sonreí. Ella acunó mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos abrazados por unos largos momentos en los que logré sentirme mejor.

- Tal vez no te lo he dicho pero eres la mejor madre- vampiro que hay en este mundo – le dije sonriendo y ella rió.

- Eso es sólo porque soy la única madre- vampiro que hay – respondió ella.

- Aún si hubiera miles tú seguirías siendo la mejor – le repliqué.

Después de un rato Esme entró a la casa y yo me quedé en el jardín por más tiempo. Alcé la mirada y vi a Rose en la ventana, a pesar de lo lejos que estaba, podía ver sus ojos nublados de tristeza.

Si me sentía mal, al verla así, me puse peor. Rose bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta mientras la cortina regresaba a su lugar. A pesar de la cortina, pude ver la silueta de Rose y luego otra, que distinguí como la de Jasper. Él la abrazó y vi que Rose apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Me di la vuelta hacia el bosque, me alegraba que por lo menos ella tuviera a alguien que la consolara. Me adentré más y más al bosque, pero eso no servía para calmar mis sentimientos, mientras me alejaba más de la casa, más solo me sentía.

La soledad era algo horrible, jamás me había sentido tan solo desde que me convertí en vampiro, Rose siempre estuvo junto a mí, mis hermanos igual y qué decir de mis padres… sobretodo Rose, pocas veces fueron las que bebí sangre humana y a pesar de ello, ella jamás me dejó, al contrario, fue por ella que me alejé de ese camino, por ella hice lo correcto…solo por ella…todo por ella.

**Valerie POV**

Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño que la noche pasada, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio y no quería que esos sueños me arruinaran mi relación con Emmett.

Me vestí lo mejor posible y bajé para desayunar.

- Val, que hermosa te ves hoy – dijo mi madre sonriendo.

- Gracias ma – le respondí feliz de que se notara.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – mi padre preguntó y yo me sonrojé.

- Hoy viene Emmett a cenar – le respondió mi madre otra vez, sonriendo.

Después de terminar el embarazoso desayuno, subí a lavarme los dientes, me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí de mi casa ansiosa por ver a Emmett, arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo como siempre.

Vaya sorpresa me llevé al no ver el imponente Jeep, sino el Volvo de Edward y no era Emmett el que me esperaba recargado en el auto, era Edward.

- Buenos días Valerie – me saludó cortésmente.

- Hola – respondí aún sorprendida – Edward…

- Emmett me pidió que pasara por ti, no se sentía bien esta mañana y no quería venir a la escuela, pero no quería que te fueras sola – Edward me explicó y yo me quedé sin respiración.

¿Emmett estaba enfermo y no iba a venir a cenar con mis padres?

- Además me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas, que él vendrá en la noche para la cena, que no te fallará – Edward añadió como si supiera por donde iban mis pensamientos. - ¿nos vamos?

- Claro – respondí.

- Bien, Bella viene con nosotros – Edward mencionó mientras me abría la puerta de atrás.

- Hola Bella – saludé a la chica al entrar al auto.

- Hola Valerie – saludó ella en respuesta y luego Edward entró.

El camino a la escuela lo hicimos en silencio. Un silencio que resultó ser de lo más incómodo, mejor me hubiera venido sola. Además estaba enojada con Emmett, ¿cómo podía hacerme esto? Era simplemente injusto no ir por mí sin avisarme ni nada, no tenía derecho a hacerme esto.

Llegamos a la escuela y yo me fui a mis clases, en el almuerzo me senté con Jessica y compañía solo por no quedarme sola, aunque la verdad Jessica me caía…bien. Al finalizar el día Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, lo cual rechacé, no quería volver a ir en el coche con él y Bella de ser posible. En vez de eso, le pedí a Jessica que me acompañara, ella aceptó gustosa, pues obviamente quería que le diera todos los detalles de mi relación con Emmett, por lo que todo el camino le conté lo cariñoso y dulce que era conmigo.

Llegué a mi casa y entre mi madre y yo nos pusimos a hacer la cena, quería que Emmett supiera lo bien que cocinaba y esperaba con todo mi ser que le gustara. Arreglé la mesa lo más elegantemente posible, revisé que todo estuviera simplemente perfecto y subí a arreglarme.

Me puse un vestido negro un tanto corto que sabía que a Emmett le encantaría. Me maquillé un poco delineándome los ojos para que resaltaran y me puse gloss en los labios. Con las tenazas definí aún más mis rizos. Me miré al espejo, estaba perfecta, incluso más que Rosalie.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, bajé apresuradamente y antes de abrir la puerta me alisé el vestido. Al abrir la puerta vi a mi chico ahí parado con su deslumbrante sonrisa y un ramo de rosas.

- Te ves…increíblemente hermosa – me dijo mientras subía los escalones y me abrazaba – lamento no haber venido por ti hoy por la mañana.

- No te preocupes, ya veré la manera en que me recompenses – le dije en tono de broma, aunque lo decía en serio, me debía una por haberme dejado esperando.

- ¿Llego muy temprano?

- Justo a tiempo – le respondí y le di un corto beso en los labios – adelante, estás en tu casa.

- Gracias, linda. Toma son para ti – me dio las flores y él entró a la casa

Y mientras pasábamos a la sala, mis padres llegaron.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Heme aquí reportándome y dejándoles otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado, está un poco corto pero con los exámenes no he podido hacer mucho, afortunadamente hoy acabé, así que dispondré de más tiempo para escribir así que no me regañen jajaja.

IMPORTANTE!!!!!! CHICOS TENGO DOS PREGUNTAS... bueno más bien es una encuesta

a) a quién prefieren...Rose o Valerie...(no me linchen por favor, puedo hacerme una idea pro kiero saber q uds TODOS quieren a la misma q io)

b) y mi segunda pregunta es...¿entrará otro vampi a la vida de Rose?

Espero sus respuestas

Ahora bien, mis agradecimientos más profundos a todos ustedes que leen y a los que dejan review...saben que están aquí abajito

natica_4054; jejeje es una sorpresa jajaja pro ps ia verás, las cosas se solucionarán, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo…bsos y grax por seguir leyendo y comentando

ana karen malfoy: jajaja wow leíste los 12 en un día? Es todo un honor para mí saberlo jajaja que bueno q te haya gustado para que lo siguieras, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho

Lubells Black Cullen: hola!! Oie ps espero que hayas podido acabar tu trabajo…mucha suerte!!!! Q bueno q te haya alegrado la semana y ojala lo haga tmb con este cap. Un bso

erosalie: mi querídisisima bf Erosalie, espero que este cap t haya hexo iora…aunque debo decir q odio hacer iorar a mis mejores amigas pro bno…de vdd espero q t haya gustado y ps nta si tienes una idea dime y veré q puedo hacer jajaja todas las ideas son bienvenidas…bno t mando un bso bf

elianna cullen: jaja no, no eres tan despistada, la historia de Valerie es aún incierta pero saldrá poco a poco…espero que sigas leyendo para enterarte eh? Jajaja gracias por tu review y ps nos leemos pronto bsos

ana karen malfoy: hola!!! Oie ps espero que te haya gustado este cap jajaja me alegra que te guste y ps tnme un poco de paciencia, la historia de valerie no tarda en conocerse…bsos

NANAko: uuups, creo que tú esperabas más de la historia de Valerie, me tendrás que esperar un cap más jajajaj pero tú no te preocupes, ya sabremos q fue lo q pasó entre ella y Emmett, cuídate mucho y espero leer otro review tuyo…un bso

mrsLCullen: mi queridísisisisisisma y fiel lectora!!!!! Oye no sabes como disfruto leyendo tus reviews jajaja me hacen reír mucho tus "desvarios" jajajaja ps bno akí te dejo otro capi y espero saber que opina mi fiel lectora, cuento contigo eh? Jajajaja d vdd muchas gracias por comentarme como lo haces, nos leemos pronto niña. Tu fiel escritora

Victoria Everglott: hola chica, espero estés muy bien. Me dio mucho gusto volver a leer un review tuyo, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap y si es así, espero leer otro rev jajaja gracias y cuídate mucho. Bsos

TitaCL: hola!!! Akí otro cap, gracias por tu review ojalá te haya gustado este cap. Besos

Ro16blacK: hola!! Ps que gusto que hayas dejado un review y que te haya gustado nos leemos pronto

Alexa Hiwatari: jajaja tu q crees? Jajaja Rosalie y Valerie…jejeje algún día haré la votación, aunque no creo que nadie quiera que se quede con valerie jajajaja…bsos niña cuídate mucho

avog99: jejeje me leíste la mente ¿de pura casualidad no eres edwarD? Jajajaja ps sí, a lo mejor llegue un vampi a la vida de Rose pero no sé…aún sigo pensando…de too2 mo2 muchas gracias por tu sugerencia. Cuídate mucho

lucre!!: jajajaja creo que no he escuchado un "valerie me cae muy bien" ¿por qué será? Jajajaja bno ps ojalá hayas disfrutado este cap. Besos

arely Hale: wow!!!! Es genial conocer nvos lectores jejeje ps me siento muy halagada y te agradezco mucho que hayas comentado y ps bienvenida jajajaja no sé a que pero bienvenida jajajaja nos leemos muy pronto chica…cuídate mucho

Chicos son los mejores!!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, recuerden quiero su opinión eh? Sino pondré que Emmett se casa con Jessica así que más les vale decirme a quien prefieren jajaja (que ruda me vi)

Besos y abrazos de emy Pooh a todos ustedes

Los ama

Dayan Hale


	15. Chapter 14

**Emmett POV**

Entramos a la casa y en ese preciso instante, los padres de Valerie bajaron. Suspiré profundamente, nada iría mal, nada iría mal me decía a mi mismo intentando convencerme de que así sería.

Valerie tomó mi mano y yo le sonreí, cuando sus papás llegaron al vestíbulo, ella nos presentó.

- Mamá, papá, él es Emmett Cullen, mi novio – dijo Valerie

- Señores es un placer conocerlos – saludé cortésmente.

- El placer es nuestro Emmett – su madre me estrechó la mano - ¡¡Pero niño estás helado!!

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya empezamos mal.

- Sí lo sé, está haciendo mucho frío afuera y pues antes de salir se me ocurrió lavarme las manos – me excusé aunque sonó de lo más estúpido hasta para mí.

- Bienvenido Emmett – su padre me estrechó la mano.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señor

Pasamos a la sala, Valerie se sentó junto a mí en un sillón y yo rodee sus hombros con un brazo y sus padres se sentaron en el sillón frente a nosotros. Me preguntaron acerca de mi familia, lo que me gustaba hacer, lo que quería estudiar…las cosas que un padre le preguntaría al novio de su hija.

Hablé con desenvoltura, siempre se me había echo fácil hablar con la gente, tenía carisma jajaja no tanta como Jasper, pero tenía. Les hablé acerca de nuestras "salidas a acampar" los días de sol, nuestros partidos de béisbol, las cosas que solía hacer en compañía de mi familia.

- ¿Emmett desde cuándo vives con los Cullen? – me preguntó la madre de Valerie.--

- Desde que tengo 2 años – respondí mientras "bebía" un trago de agua – mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto y Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron.

- ¿y a tus hermanos? – me preguntó su padre.

- Pues a Edward y a Alice los adoptaron igual que a mí desde niños y Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de Esme, viven con nosotros desde los ocho - ¿cuántas veces no hemos dicho estas mentiras?

Después de otro rato de charla pasamos al comedor. Respiré profundo nuevamente, en un esfuerzo de relajarme y pensar con más claridad. Al entrar al comedor todo estaba ya servido…respiré un tanto aliviado al ver que la cena no sería tan mala como lo esperaba, era un fondue de carne y queso; acompañado de una ensalada.

Mientras sus padres se sentaban, yo le abrí la silla a Valerie para que se sentara y luego la acerqué a la mesa. Ella me sonrió con calidez y en ese momento me acordé de por qué estaba con ella. Sus padres notaron este pequeño gesto de caballerosidad y sonrieron satisfechos y yo suspiré con alivio, me iba muy bien…hasta ahora.

Mientras todos se servían la cena yo me limité a "comer" ensalada y pedacitos de pan con queso derretido… era horrible, no sabía a nada y era de lo más desagradable.

"todo es mental, piensa que es un gran y furioso oso pardo recién salido de la hibernación" me repetía a mí mismo "todo es mental".

- ¿Emmett no comes carne? – me preguntó su madre mientras notaba que no había tocado el plato con carne.

- No, señora, soy vegetariano – respondí sinceramente…porque en serio era vegetariano…o algo parecido a serlo.

- ¿En serio? ¿tu familia también es vegetariana?- me preguntó su padre.

- Sí, aunque ninguno de nuestros padres nos forzó a serlo, ellos eran vegetarianos antes de que nosotros llegáramos pero cuando crecimos nos dijeron que nosotros podíamos decidir si seguíamos su ejemplo o no – le platiqué un poco la historia cosa que también era cierta…en ciertos sentidos

Cuando ya no pude tragar más tierra, me decidí a hacer algo más arriesgado. Voltee hacia la ventana, estaba abierta gracias al cielo. Entonces, cuando nadie veía, aventaba las cosas por ella rápidamente. Nadie notó nada, afortunadamente.

Acabada la cena su madre sirvió un postre, no sé de qué que también tuve que arrojar por la ventana.

- Todo estuvo delicioso señora, muchas gracias – mentí más que nada para ser cortés…y ganarme a la mamá de Valerie.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado Emmett – respondió ella sinceramente.

Pasamos a la sala a platicar otro rato, cuando dieron las diez, decidí que era tiempo de irme. No porque quisiera irme, al contrario, me la había pasado genial, pero yo podría quedarme toda la noche sentado ahí platicando con los papás de Valerie sin que tuviera necesidad de dormir, ellos en cambio, tenían que dormir para recuperar energía.

- Fue un placer conocerlos, de verdad – me despedí de los señores

- El gusto fue nuestro Emmett, eres bienvenido en esta casa – su madre me respondió.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señora, hasta luego señor.

- Que te vaya bien Emmett

Valerie me acompañó a la puerta, durante toda la noche no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar solos, hasta ese momento. Me abrió la puerta y yo me voltee hacia ella y la abracé.

- gracias por haber venido – me dijo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello

- Fue un placer, tus padres son muy buenas personas – repliqué sinceramente.

- Les gustaste, lo sé – ella me dijo, y yo le creí

La besé dulcemente por unos momentos y luego me fui.

- te veo mañana preciosa

- Cuídate

Entré al Jeep y me fui a mi casa, al entrar al garaje me di cuenta de que el convertible de Rose no estaba, metí el Jeep al lado del Volvo de Edward y subí a la casa, Edward estaba tocando el piano, Esme estaba sentada en el sillón sin hacer nada y Carlisle y Jasper estaban jugando ajedrez, pero no había ni rastro de Alice ni de Rose.

- ¿qué tal te fue? – me preguntó Esme y me senté junto a ella.

- Bien, gracias ¿dónde están Rosalie y Alice? – pregunté

- Se fueron hace poco – respondió Edward sin dejar de tocar.

- Se fueron a Nueva York para el inicio de temporada – Jasper movió su caballo – jaque

No sé porque la noticia me entristeció, pero decidí subir a mi habitación a "hacer mi tarea". Poco después oí que Jasper, Edward y Carlisle se iban de caza. Esme subió y le conté lo que pasó en la cena.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela, como siempre sólo que ahora iba solo, sin ninguno de mis hermanos. Aunque no estuvo tan mal porque estuve con Valerie a todas horas.

Dos días después llegaron Edward, Jasper y Carlisle. Las cosas iban bastante bien, pero no podía dejar de decirme a mi mismo que extrañaba a Rose, la extrañaba muchísimo.

Una semana después de que se fue, fui a dejar a Valerie a su casa acabando las clases y me fui yo a la mía, el coche de Rose estaba estacionado a la entrada de la casa.

Emocionado dejé el Jeep en el garaje y subí a la casa lo más rápido que pude, pero eso solo sirvió para que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Alice y Rose estaban ahí, pero Rose estaba entre los brazos de otro vampiro…

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! jajaja heme aquí con otro capi, es muy corto la verdad, pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo y ps los que dejan review ya saben que andan por aquí abajo:

Ro16blacK: hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y mas grax por dar tu opinión y responder mis preguntas. Bsos

NANAko: obviamente el otro vampiro es sólo para poner celoso a Emmett, obviamente jajajaja en cuanto al pasado de Valerie, dame uno o dos capítulos más porque sí tengo planeadas unas cuantas cosas sólo deja que llegue el tiepo, cuídate

MiitzukoO-chan: Wa!!!! que bueno que te gusta el fic de vdd me alegra muxísismo y ps espero que lo sigas hasta el final y sigas dejándome tu opinión y tus reveiws tan lindos Bsitos

Victoria Everglott: bno nenita linda la verdad que tu humilde opinión significa muxisisismo para mi, muchas gracias por seguir comentando y dejando tu opinión es super importante

Stephie Gonzalez!: hola nna, es un gusto y un placer para mí darme cuenta de que hay más personas que leen mi fic, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejar un review, espero que la sigas disfrutando y espero saber tu opinión acerca de este cap, bsos nena

Sam: jajaja gracias por tu opinión

Danceforever: uuupppsss nenita linda de verdad perdón por no haber actualizado antes, tienes toda la razón en regañarme pero la verdad he estado medio ocupada porque me estoy cambiando de recámara y ps es eso pro aki t tengo un capi, especialmente dedicado a ti y ps espero me perdones por la tardanza

TitaCL: jajaja creo que todas odian a Valerie, pero no entiendo porque si ella es un encanto de persona…bueno muchas gracias por tu reveiw y nos leemos pronto

Lubells Black Cullen: al fin de vacaciones!!! Jajaj no mas trabajos no estás emocionada por eso? Jajajaja bno nena muchas gracias por tu reveiw y nos leemos pronto

mrsLCullen:

Mi querdidísisisisisisisisisisma y fiel lectora wow!!!! Con tu review nenita, te inspiraste demasiado, jajajaja me divierto muxísisisismo leyendo tus comentarios mientras lees mi fic jajajaja de verdad me alegra tenerte como mi fiel lectora porque siempre me dejas un review y tus ideas son excelentes, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y muchas más por dejar reviews tan largos y divertidos, muchas, muchas gracias nenita linda y ps respecto a que me quieres linchar, ps sí se que casi nadie quiere a la pobre de valerie, ella es tan linda… pero tenía que preguntar y respecto al vampiro ps obviamente es solo por un rato y para que Emmett se encele mucho.

Bno mi queridísima y fiel lectora, tengo que dejarte porque tengo que recoger mi campo de batalla…digo mi recámara

Te leo pronto

Tu fiel escritora

avog99: "castillos en el aire" tienes mucha razón, ps espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, un poco corto pero bueno, nos leeremos en el próximo

Shio, Rosie: sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que todos quieren muchísimo a Valerie, y al parecer no eres la excepción, pero bueno me alegra que hayas dejado un review y que te guste el fic tanto como para hacerlo, bsos

yoyispotter23: hola wow!! Que impresión que hayas leído todo el fic seguido pro genial!!!! Q bueno que te guste y gracias por responder a mis preguntas, creo que Valerie se ha vuelto muy popular entre mis lectores todos la aman…jajaj nos leemos pronto y otra vez gracias por tu review, espero no otra vez porque no te lo había dicho, gracias por tu review jajaja ok ya empecé a delirar jajaja bsos

LoReNiTa WeAsLeY: esa es la misma pregunta que io me hago, porqué todos odian a Valerie si ella es un encanto… jajaj gracias por tu reveiw nna, nos leemos pronto

lucre!!: gracias por tu review, y por tus respuestas a mi encuesta, bsos

maga3000: que halagada me siento al saber que has dejado un review en mi fic, te lo agradezco y más que nada porque me gusta mucho saber lo que la gente opina de él, ns leemos pronto espero, bsos

mari cullen: jajaja espero que aún tengas uñas y que sepas que me tardé lo menos que pude en actualizar, un bso

MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa: ¿pero qué tienen todos en contra de la querídisisisisisma Valerie? Jajaja bno creo que la pobre ha sufrido una gran derrota, jajaja un bso

Noelia Malfoy Cullen: hola!! Wow que bueno que encontraste el fic jajaj de verdad me alegra que más gente lo lea, y muchas gracias por dejar tus respuestas pero…lamento mucho decirte que TOOOOODOS todos los demás no quieren a Valerie y SÍ quieren otro vampiro en la vida de Rose, de verdad lo lamento pero…fue mayoría, sin embargo espero que sigas leyendo y ps a ver que pasa con Rose y Emmett de todos modos te agradezco muchísimo tu opinión y tu review aún más. Bbsos

moze cullen: jejeje bienvenida a mi locura jajaja de verdad que bueno que me hayas dejado un review, me alegra mucho conocerte y ps saber que te haya gustado mi fic aún más, gracias también por responder a mis preguntas…jajaja creo que Valerie no es muy querida entre mis lectores jejeje. Bueno nna nos leemos pronto, un beso

elianna cullen: jaja ok ok creo que ia me quedo claro que nadie quiere a la pobre de Valerie, sólo sus papis jajajaja en cuanto a lo del otro vampiro tengo que defender a Rose, no fue por despechada pero es un vampi que de verdad la quiere y la hace sentir…bien, creo que ella se merece ser feliz o al menos intentar serlo sin Emmett como él lo ha hecho sin ella así que no lo veo como despecho, pero bno respeto muxísimo tu punto de vista y aún más, te agradezco que hayas dejado tu review, bsos

arely Hale: jeje de acuerdo contigo…no creo que haya un vampiro más guapo de Emmett jajaj pero bno, uno de buen ver estaría muy bien jejej, gracias por tu review y ps nos leemos en el próximo cap. Un bso

yesoy: hola!! Ps te agradezco mucho que te hayas animado a dejar un review, sé que Rose no es la mejor de este mundo pero bueno…como tú dices es mejor que Valerie, jajaja un bso

arissita: jejeje me alegra que mi fic te guste, de verdad y ps sí quería como que sacar el lado dulce de Rose jejeje es que ella me lo pidió jajajaja bueno, espero que este cap no te haya disgustado porque sé que no estabas muy entusiasmada por otro vampi, pero espero q bno ps no te haya molestado mucho jajaja. Bsos

natica_4054: hola!!! Jajaja pobre Valerie, no se siente muy bien después de la encuesta jajaja está muy deprimida jajaja, bueno nna dejemos que llore un rato jajaja grax por tu review y por haber dejado tu opinión. Un bsito

Alexa Hiwatari: jajaja muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas jajaja de vdd. Ns leemos pronto. Bsos

erosalie: jeje tu me dijiste que querías llorar no? Jajajaja respecto a que te deje con Emmett,lo siento pero si pudiera dejarlo con alguien que no fuera Rose…lo dejaría conmigo jajajaja, ps akí te dejo mi mail jime_ jajaja tal vez nos vendría bien a las dos una coescritora jajaja bsos

Jane Adams: jajaja claro que puedo responderte!!! Me encanta responder los reviews!! Bno ps ia vi Twilight 7 veces jejejej y la amé de vdd tu? Y ps muerte a Valerie, creo que eso es lo que todo mundo quiere pero, lamentablemente tendrán que esperar un poco porque la necesito para seguir escribiendo y recibiendo tan lindos reviews jajaja después…creo que hay muchas que estarían dispuestar a matar a Valerie contigo jejejej, bsos

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX: jejeje creo que notas la gran diferencia entre ambos fics no? Jajajaj en fin, me alegra que también estés leyendo este y que la niñero da los Cullen te haya gustado, ps akí te djeo otro cap y ps nos leemos pronto bsitos

Muchas gracias a todos otra vez y ps les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! porque la verdad no creop oder escribir estos dias porque me cambio de recámara jajaja tons no creo poder pero si prometo uno o dos capis más este año

besos y abrazos a todos

Dayan Hale


	16. Chapter 15

**Rosalie POV**

Me fui con Alice de compras ese fin de semana, según ella los días serían nublados por lo que podríamos salir sin problemas. Y Alice era mucho más confiable que el centro meteorológico de los Estados Unidos.

Nos fuimos en mi coche y llegamos al hotel de siempre.

- Señoritas Cullen, bienvenidas – nos saludó el dueño al vernos ahí - ¿la habitación de siempre?

- Por favor – le pidió Alice con su sonrisa más encantadora.

- En seguida señoritas.

Nos llevaron a la habitación, llevábamos varias maletas, pero iban casi vacías, creo que sólo llevábamos dos cambios de ropa cada una. Esa noche decidimos quedarnos en la habitación. Platicamos toda la noche, Alice era una gran hermana en verdad, podíamos hablar de lo que fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Alice había dicho, el día estaba nublado. Tomamos el convertible y nos dispusimos a pasar todo el día de compras. La mayoría de los dueños de todas las tiendas nos conocían y nos trataron como reinas.

Como a las seis, decidimos que por ese día era suficiente. Ese día nos habíamos dedicado a comprar ropa interior y varias blusas. Un botones, de unos diecisiete años nos ayudó a llevar las bolsas a nuestra habitación.

- muchas gracias – le dijimos ambas y le dimos diez dólares

- a ustedes señoritas, que pasen buenas noches – dijo sorprendido al ver su propina.

Guardamos las cosas en las maletas y esa noche nos fuimos al teatro, sólo porque no había nada mejor que hacer. Al llegar al hotel en la madrugada yo me fui a dar un baño de burbujas. Alice se había quedado hablando por teléfono con Jasper, y yo no quería oír nada de su conversación. Esa semana había decidido no deprimirme.

- Te extraño, preciosa – alcancé a oír que Jasper le decía a Alice.

¿Por qué tenía que poner el altavoz?

- y yo a ti Jas – le respondió ella – ay te compré unos bóxers padrísimos

- Gracias Alice – respondió él entre risas

- Te veré pronto

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti Jas

Por fin colgaron, no quería pensar en Emmett…pero después de tanto tiempo a su lado, era inevitable. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, no sólo ahora sino que estando los dos en la casa, extrañaba estar a su lado, entre sus brazos.

Recordaba esos días en los que me iba con Alice de compras, siempre me estaba hablando, cada hora siempre diciéndome que me extrañaba… y que me amaba. Aunque no serviría de nada, deseaba llorar, sentir las lágrimas por mis mejillas, era una gran manera de desahogarse.

Salí de la bañera cuando el agua se enfrió, rodee mi cuerpo con una toalla y salí del baño. Alice me miraba pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté, ella no me dijo nada, sólo me señaló un florero que estaba en una mesita - ¿qué es eso?

- Son para ti – me dijo Alice revoloteando por todos lados

Me acerqué a la mesa y vi que las flores traían una tarjetita.

"Para la chica más hermosa de ojos dorados"

Mi corazón se emocionó demasiado, anhelando que esas flores fueran de Emmett.

- ¿quién las mandó?

- No lo sé, las trajo el chico que nos ayudó con las bolsas, pero no me dijo quien fue – Alice me dijo en tono inocente

- Tú sabes quien fue – la acusé.

Ella me miró y alzó los hombros. Claro que sabía quien las había mandado y quería hacerme sufrir al no decirme quien las mandó.

- Creo que tengo sueño, voy a dormirme – dijo Alice y se acostó en su cama

- Marie Alice Brandon Cullen dime quien mandó esas flores – la amenacé

- No lo sé, Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen. – se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Alice dime por favor – le supliqué y me subí a ella. – dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime

- Está bien, está bien es un vampiro que probablemente y digo probablemente porque no lo sé – claro, no lo sabía – te encontrarás mañana por la noche en la tienda de souvenirs

¿Un vampiro? Que extraño pero bueno, probablemente serviría de distracción por esta semana. Me acosté junto a Alice y ella en seguida se puso a acomodar sus cosas y se puso a hacer los planes de ese día. Nos vestimos y salimos nuevamente de compras.

Ese día, fueron puros vestidos, formales, informales, todo tipo de vestidos. Claro que nos acordamos de Esme y también le llevamos unos dos a Bella, aunque jamás los usaría, pero bueno, si iba a ser nuestra hermana, tendría que acostumbrarse a las compras.

Volvimos al hotel un poco más temprano, Alice me usó de Barbie y me hizo ponerme todos los vestidos que había comprado ese día para escoger uno con el cual bajar a la tienda de souvenirs y encontrarme con el misterioso vampiro que me esperaba.

Al final nos decidimos por uno blanco no muy formal, pero sí elegante de algodón, con escote en "v" y un poco arriba de la rodilla.

- ¿Qué se supone que voy a comprar en la tienda de souvenirs si todavía nos quedan cinco días aquí? – le pregunté a Alice mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta.

- No compres nada si no quieres – me respondió Alice – puedes decir que estás viendo a ver que le vas a llevar a tus padres, ahora vete, el chico llegará ahí en 45 segundos, corre.

Y la reina de las sutilezas me sacó de la habitación y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Bajé en el elevador hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, al verme el gerente se acercó.

- Señorita Cullen ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?

- Se lo agradezco, en realidad sólo voy a ver que hay en la tienda de souvenirs – le dije con una sonrisa que lo deslumbró – ya sabe, quiero ir viendo que le voy a llevar a mis padres.

- Adelante señorita y ya sabe, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en decirlo.

- Muchas gracias.

El gerente se alejó y yo miré la tienda, no se veía nadie especial ahí dentro. Respiré hondo y entré. La señorita de las cajas era la misma de hacia seis meses. Me reconoció y me saludó, nos quedamos hablando unos momentos. La chica me caía muy bien, tenía un muy buen gusto para los diseñadores.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y sin voltear supe que "mi admirador secreto" (según Alice) había entrado. Avril, que era la chica se le quedó mirando como boba así que no hubo ninguna duda. Me voltee para poder verlo y a mí también me cortó la respiración. Era un vampiro definitivamente guapo, alto y estilizado (no tan musculoso como Emmett), su cabello era negro y caía lacio hasta sus hombros. Vestía elegantemente, con porte. Pero había un gran inconveniente o algo por el estilo, sus ojos eran color borgoña.

- Avril ¿quién es? – le pregunté a la chica a sabiendas de que él me escucharía.

- Es Oliver Brodie, es un hombre muy, muy rico pero es muy excéntrico casi nunca se le ve con nadie – me respondió la chica sonrojada

.- ¿viene mucho? – le pregunté mientras oía como se acercaba hacia nosotras.

- Más o menos, una o dos veces por año, y siempre luce encantador – me respondió la chica.

- Buenas noches, señoritas – nos saludó a ambas mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

- Seño Brodie, buenas noches ¿en qué puedo servirle? – le preguntó Avril sonriendo nerviosamente.

- No se preocupe, sólo venía a ver lo que había disponible – respondió el vampiro y me miró con una sonrisa seductora.

Aún con mis muchos años de experiencia con los vampiros…y los hombres mortales, me quedé completamente atónita, el "hombre" hacía flaquear mis rodillas, no como Emmett –que lo hacía con sólo mirarme – pero lo hacía.

Él siguió mirándome de esa manera y yo adopté la mejor apariencia indiferente que pude. Me moví de ahí y fui a "mirar" los llaveros. Oliver se acercó a mí y recargó uno de sus brazos en el aparador que yo miraba.

- Espero que haya recibido las flores que le mandé – me dijo

- Sí, lo hice – respondí y me fui hacia otro lado

Estaba mirando las tazas, creyendo que él se había ido, pero pronto se puso a mi lado, muy cerca de mí.

- Cuando percibí la esencia de esa pequeña duendecilla y la suya me sorprendí – me comentó y yo seguí sin prestarle atención – casi nunca me encuentro con otros de nuestra especie.

- Sí, yo viajo con mi hermana – le sonreí y me fui.

Si algo sabía de los hombres…y los vampiros es que si te muestras indiferente, los enganchas aún más. Antes de subir al elevador me tomó del brazo y me acercó hacia sí.

- dígame señorita Hale ¿le gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta al parque? – me invitó

- lo lamento, es muy tarde, quizá en otra ocasión, mi hermana me debe de estar esperando – decliné su oferta a sabiendas de que habría otras.

- No me daré por vencido señorita Hale, usted y sus hermosos ojos dorados me tienen muy intrigados – el elevador se abrió.

- Buenas noches señor Brodie – le desee y entré al elevador.

Claro que no se iba a dar por vencido, de eso estaba segura, el elevador subió un piso y Alice entró, debí saber que estaría por ahí escuchando.

- ¡¡estuviste fantástica!! – me dijo emocionada

- Gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Lo atrapaste definitivamente, hay otro ramo de flores en la habitación y para antes de que nos vayamos, esa habitación olerá a rosas por el resto de la existencia del hotel – predijo Alice y yo reí.

El día siguiente fue muy parecido, fuimos de compras por la mañana, esta vez compramos para toda la familia, incluido Edward. Después fuimos al hotel y otro ramo de rosas estaba en nuestra puerta.

- Hoy te espera en el bar – me dijo mientras sacaba un vestido negro – y vas a llevar esto, lo vas a fascinar…bueno más.

- Veremos que me dice el día de hoy.

Bajé al bar con el vestido y me senté en una mesa para dos, argumentando que mi hermana no tardaría en reunirse conmigo. Pedí un martini y mientras esperaba a "Alice", pasaba mi dedo por la copa.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Oliver llegó con un traje azul marino.

- Sí usted gusta – le respondí.

- Señorita Hale, permítame decirle que se ve magnífica esta noche – me halagó.

- Se lo agradezco señor Brodie.

- Sólo Oliver

- Bien si así usted gusta, Oliver

Este juego iba a ser muy divertido. Un mesero pasó y él encargó una copa de vino tinto. Nos quedamos mirándonos sin decirnos nada, sus ojos eran aún más oscuros esta noche.

- y dígame señorita Hale ¿qué la trae por aquí?

- A mi hermana y a mí nos gusta venir de vez en cuando de compras – le respondí.

- No quiero ser grosero pero, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿por qué mis ojos no son como los suyos y en cambio son dorados? – pregunté por él

- sí, exacto.

- Digamos que mi familia y yo tenemos un modo de vida distinto al de los demás.

Oliver estaba cada vez más sorprendido, notaba como al mencionar la palabra "familia" él se ofuscaba aún más. Yo sonreí para mis adentros.

- ¿y cuál sería el otro modo de vida por el que usted y su…clan adoptaron? – noté que él no usó la palabra familia

- Mi "familia" y yo – recalqué familia – somos "vegetarianos" no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, sólo cazamos animales.

- Eso es verdaderamente sorprendente, cazan animales. Deben de ser un clan…perdón, familia muy interesante.

- Efectivamente, lo somos – me levanté – ahora si me disculpa…

Caminé hacia la salida del bar, el chico dejó el dinero en la mesa y caminó hasta llegar a mi lado.

- Señorita Hale esta vez no aceptaré un no – me dijo mientras me tendía su brazo pero yo no iba a dar el mío a torcer.

- Señor Oliver, ¿qué cree usted que pensarán los dueños del hotel al ver que un hombre de unos treinta y tantos pretenda a una chica de tan sólo dieciocho? – le pregunté fingiendo curiosidad.

- Bueno, si me permite decirlo señorita Hale, ambos sabemos que sólo aparentamos esa edad, pero podría jurar que usted no tiene dieciocho años y que es más madura que eso – me respondió él.

- Tal vez tenga usted razón, pero mi reputación está impecable y no pienso cambiarla por usted – le dije y volví hacia el elevador.

Esta vez el entró conmigo. Al llegar a mi piso, me disponía a salir cuando él me regresó, me pegó a él y me besó. Él sabía que yo me separaría, por lo que decidí hacer justo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, correspondí a su beso. No era como los de Emmett, Emmett sabía como besarme apasionadamente y a pesar de ello, podía transmitirme ternura, delicadeza y dulzura. Oliver sólo me besaba con pasión.

Llegamos a su piso y me condujo a su habitación, el pasillo estaba desierto por lo que nadie nos vio. Cuando entramos me di cuenta que era una de las suites más lujosas que había en el hotel. Yo sabía que él no me había traído solamente a platicar y yo no iba a dejar que esto pasara a más, no me iba a acostar con él la primera noche de conocerlo.

Me senté en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado, antes de que me besara nuevamente yo lo aparté. Me levanté y me alisé el vestido.

- Creo señor Oliver que no soy el tipo de mujer que usted busca, si lo que quiere es alguien que "caliente" su cama, estoy segura que encontrará a muchas mujeres dispuestas a complacerlo, pero yo no – le dije y me salí de su habitación.

- Espera, Rosalie – se acercó a mí y me detuvo de un brazo.

- Creo, señor Brodie, no haberle permitido llamarme Rosalie, sin mencionar que usted en ningún momento me ha preguntado mi nombre – zafé mi brazo y me alejé.

- Tiene razón, señorita Hale, fue muy descortés de mi parte llamarla por su nombre sin su autorización, le ofrezco una disculpa

- La acepto – iba a decir algo más, pero él me interrumpió

- Y también le ofrezco una disculpa si mis intenciones fueron malentendidas, no pretendía ofenderla señorita, mi intención no era llevármela a la cama si eso es lo que piensa, pero si no mal recuerdo usted me dijo que no quería que la vieran conmigo por temor a que su reputación fuera ensuciada – me recordó – por eso la traje a mi habitación, para que nadie nos viera, por ello también le ofrezco una disculpa.

Aunque eso fuera cierto, no iba a dejarme engañar ni mucho menos iba a regresar con él a su habitación…por lo menos no esta noche.

- También acepto sus disculpas señor Brodie

- Le he pedido que me llame Oliver.

- Oliver, lo lamento pero no voy a quedarme con usted esta noche, mi hermana me está esperando así que, le deseo buenas noches

Esta vez ya no me dijo nada, entré al elevador y fui a nuestra habitación, el hombre me gustaba, claro que sí, pero yo quería ver hasta que punto él estaba dispuesto a llegar por mí.

Ese día, Alice y yo decidimos no salir, nos quedamos en la habitación toda la mañana y tarde, pedimos servicio a cuartos y la comida, por más mal que se oiga, la tiramos. Estábamos acostadas viendo la tele, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Alice se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir.

- Buenas tardes señorita – oí la voz de Oliver – usted debe de ser la hermana de la señorita Hale

- Así es, mi nombre es Alice y usted debe de ser el señor Brodie

- Oliver, es un placer conocerla al fin, señorita Alice

- Igualmente Oliver ¿quieres pasar?

- Te lo agradecería mucho Alice – el vampiro respondió y entró – buenas tardes señorita Hale

- Buenas tardes Oliver – contesté - ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Sólo deseaba saber como estaba

- Me encuentro muy bien se lo agradezco mucho.

Alice llegó e invitó a Oliver a sentarse en la sala con ella, pronto los tres nos quedamos platicando acerca de lo que habíamos vivido como vampiros, en un momento de la plática permití que Oliver me llamara por mi nombre, así que ya nos tuteábamos.

Platicamos hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Oliver se fue, no sin antes invitarnos a pasear por el parque el día siguiente. Alice aceptó la invitación por ambas.

Ese día en el parque le platicamos acerca de nuestra familia y nuestros hábitos alimentarios, estaba visiblemente sorprendido ante ellos.

- Me intriga mucho ese estilo de vida que llevan ustedes y su familia y me encantaría probarlo por mí mismo, ¿habría algún problema si las acompaño?

- Claro que no, Carlisle estará encantado – Alice le dijo – nos vamos en tres días.

- Se los agradezco

Esos tres días Oliver y yo comenzamos a conversar más y antes de regresar a Forks, él me dejó claras sus intenciones.

- Rosalie, eres una mujer hermosa y me siento atraído por ti – me confesó esa noche – sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que es cierto

Yo me quedé pensando, en mi interior una parte de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, esa parte de mí que creía que Emmett terminaría en mis brazos. Pero ¿y si no era el caso? ¿si Emmett se decidía por Valerie? Yo no iba a quedarme como estúpida mirando ¿verdad?

Quizá era el momento de que yo viera más posibilidades, aunque siempre habría en mi corazón una parte que amaría a Emmett por siempre…para siempre

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! espero que con este capi un poco largo me perdonen por no haber actualizado antes jeje es que remodelamos algunas partes de la casa...incluido el estudio por lo que la compu estuvo unas semanas inactiva jajajaja bueno chicos espero que les guste este cap y ps les pido una disculpa enorme a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado pero tengo todavía que hacer una tarea y sólo tengo tiempo para subir el capítulo, de verdad mis más sinceros agradecimientos porque sigan comentando.

Gracias de verdad a todos

Dayan Hale

P.D. En los Cullen niñeros se me olvidó pero les deseo un próspero año nuevo y que todos cumplan sus metas y sueños.


	17. Chapter 16

¡¡Hola a todos!! Jajaj a que nunca se imaginaron que iba a actualizar tan rápido, la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo pero es que esta idea me llegó a la cabeza y decidí subirla. Antes de que se me emocionen, aún no es la reacción de Emmett (por favor no me golpeen) pero es igualmente bueno, ahora sí sabrán lo que pasó realmente entre Emmett y la Valerie del pasado.

Espero que disfruten este capi, es muy cortito la verdad pero, es importante para la historia.

Dayan Hale

* * *

**Valerie POV**

Esa noche estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro que nos habían dejado de literatura, ¿por qué nos ponían a leer? No lo entendía, de nada servía leer Macbeth si de todos modos se va a morir. Además, para esto están las películas.

En fin, seguí leyendo aunque pronto mi mente comenzó a divagar, Emmett y yo llevábamos ya dos semanas juntos, hacíamos una pareja perfecta, de eso estaba completamente segura.

- Valerie ¿cariño puedes bajar un minuto? – mi madre me llamó

- Claro ma ahora bajo.

Me levanté de mi cama y bajé al estudio, mis padres estaban sentados ahí tomados de la mano y en el escritorio había una caja con aspecto de ser una antigüedad. Me senté con ellos y pude darme cuenta de que estaban algo nerviosos.

- Hija, hace unas semanas me hablaron del…del orfanato – mi padre comenzó – y pues me dijeron que había llegado un paquete para ti así que me lo mandaron y pues aquí está, es de…tu familia – mi padre me pasó la caja – son cosas que pertenecieron a tu bisabuela, creo.

- Hija, sino deseas abrirla o lo que sea, puedes dejarla – mi madre comenzó.

- No, quiero conservarla

Acaricié los bordes, era como un pequeño cofre incrustado con coral y sus bordes eran de oro. Mis padres me dijeron que subiera a mi habitación y que la abriera.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y abrí el cofre, estaba lleno de cartas y fotos. Mi bisabuela se parecía demasiado a mi claro que yo era mucho más hermosa. Fui sacando más fotos y encontré una de su boda. Se casó con un militar, lo supe por el uniforme que éste traía.

Seguí mirando fotos y pronto llegaron las cartas, no leí todas, pero casi todas eran del general Johnsonn. Pero entonces vi otras que tenían el nombre de mi bisabuela con otra letra. Abrí una de ellas.

_Mi Amada Valerie:_

_Ruego a Dios porque te encuentres bien, saludable y feliz. Yo lo estoy, y es gracias a ti, a que existes en mi mundo. Las cosas aquí van mejorando y espero que el negocio que estoy haciendo se formalice lo más pronto posible. De ser así tendré todo el dinero del mundo para poder pedir tu mano en matrimonio. Aguarda por mí y ten confianza mi amor, lograremos estar juntos, te doy mi palabra._

_Tuyo_

_Emmett._

Casi se me cae la quijada de la sorpresa, ¡¿Emmett?! Busqué entre las cartas y había muchísimas de él, todas decían lo mismo, que Emmett estaba buscando la manera de ganar el dinero suficiente por la mano de mi bisabuela. Si Emmett la amaba tanto ¿por qué se casó con un militar y no con él.

Eso fue lo siguiente que comencé a buscar y encontré una carta, en la que el general explicaba todo.

_Mi dulce y bienamada Valerie:_

_No sabes la emoción que embargó mi pecho al tener noticias tuyas. Es para mí una verdadera desdicha encontrarme lejos de tu lado amada mía, pero como sabes es muy necesario. He hablado ya con tu padre y está considerando muy seriamente la posibilidad de entregar tu mano. Es una agradable dicha el saberlo. Sin embargo, me ofusca sobremanera el saber que te encuentras en una situación tan incómoda, no creí que el obrerito ése seguiría molestándote querida mía. Lamento mucho enterarme de que te ha ido a ver y lamento no haber estado ahí para defenderte de ese…pobretón. Sé cuantas ganas tienes de librarte de su presencia, así que he ideado un plan para que deje en paz._

_Una vez anunciado nuestro matrimonio tú le dirás a ese pueblerino que así ha sido la voluntad de tu padre que te cases conmigo, sin embargo tú no lo deseas, así que le sugerirás que sea sólo tu amante. Estoy seguro de que no aceptará y al fin nos libraremos de esa molestia._

_Te veo pronto, amada mía_

_Gral, Johnsonn._

Pobre de mi bisabuela, ahora entendía porque no deseaba casarse con ese Emmett yo tampoco lo habría hecho. Yo sonreí a mí no me pasaría lo mismo, pues MI Emmett era muy rico y podríamos vivir cómodamente por el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo creo que mi bisabuela tomó la decisión correcta.

Seguí mirando las fotos y estuvo a punto de detenerse mi corazón pues había una foto del Emmett de mi bisabuela, y era completamente idéntico a MI Emmett. No podía creerlo, simplemente era imposible.

Estaba verdaderamente impactada, no pude hacer más esa noche, me metí a la cama y en mis sueños reviví o no sé qué pero vi algo que me desbocó el corazón.

En uno de mis sueños pasados, ya había soñado con el día en el que Emmett decía que no iba a ser plato de segunda mesa, bueno pues ahora soñé lo que pasaba después.

- Lo hiciste perfectamente, mi amor – El general dijo entrando a la habitación

- Sí, lo sé, por fin no volverá a molestarnos – respondió mi bisabuela secándose las lágrimas tan falsas.

Entonces mi bisabuela y el general se besaban.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras me preparaba para ir a la escuela pensaba en el pobre chico que mi bisabuela había rechazado tan "sutilmente" no me daba lástima, él para qué se metía con una mujer que jamás podría tener.

Emmett pasó por mí y nos fuimos a la escuela. Rosalie había desaparecido nuevamente, seguramente la pobre no quería basar la vergüenza de admitir que había perdido a su novio por mí.

Durante todo el día no pensé más en esas cartas, pero después de haberlas leído, mis sueños se volvieron pesadillas y en ellas miraba al Emmett desgarrado por el dolor correr por el bosque hasta que se topaba con un oso y el oso lo atacaba hasta casi matarlo.

Ese sueño se repitió sin control cada noche, y cada noche era aún más mi dolor por el chico.

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**Emmett POV**

¿Quién era ese imbécil que abrazaba a mi Rose? No lo había visto en mi vida, pero verlo abrazar así a Rose me hizo enfurecer. Mi furia hervía y la bestia en mí rugía de ira.

A pesar de ello decidí no comportarme como un imbécil. Entré a la sala con la mayor naturalidad posible y Jasper me ayudó a relajarme porque seguro que él había sentido la furia que segundos antes había albergado mi pecho.

- Buenas tardes – saludé a todos los presentes.

- Hola hijo ¿cómo te fue? – me preguntó Esme con una sonrisa fingida

- Bien gracias – respondí cortante sin mirar a Rosalie

- Emmett él es Oliver Brodie – me presentó Carlisle al idiota que seguía abrazando a Rosalie.

Lo miré detenidamente, no era más guapo que yo, por supuesto que no. No era más fuerte que yo, apostaba a que podría vencerlo fácilmente. No era tan alto como yo, y estaba seguro que no era tan simpático como yo. Pero había algo aún más importante, él jamás conocería, ni amaría a Rosalie como yo lo hacía.

- Tus hermanas lo encontraron en Nueva York y él quiso venir a conocer nuestro modo de vida – continuó Esme

- ¿Qué tal? – me saludó el tipo, sin soltar a mi Rose, mientras estrechaba mi mano

- Hola – respondí secamente.

Me senté en el sillón de enfrente y me negué a mirar a Rosalie, estaba furioso, ¿cómo podía cambiarme por un imbécil que sólo se viste bien? Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación, mejor así, que ese imbécil se diera cuenta de que no era bienvenido.

- ¡¡Emmett!! – y llegó mi monstruito favorito y me abrazó - ¿me extrañaste?

- Claro que sí, no había quien hiciera las bromas conmigo – le dije a mi hermanita

- Sí, te extrañó tanto Alice, que decidió que la próxima temporada irá contigo – le dijo Jasper riendo y yo le arrojé un cojín a la cabeza.

Alice me obligó a subir a su habitación donde tenía la ropa que me había comprado. Yo la seguí sólo porque no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Mientras ella sacaba las maletas, yo me senté en su cama esperando a que me dijera algo, pero no hizo intento de hablar. Sacó una maleta completa y empezó a extender la ropa y a enseñarme los conjuntos.

- Y este pantalón te irá muy bien con esta camisa azul – estaba diciéndome mientras me mostraba las prendas – creo que también se te verá bien con esta blanca aunque… - le tapé la boca con una mano.

- Alice…

- Ella tiene el mismo derecho que tú a intentar a hacer su vida, yo no tuve nada que ver – me dijo me hermana – además Oliver no sólo está interesado en nuestro estilo de vida, sino que también está interesado en Rosalie

- Se nota – dije sarcásticamente

- No puedes ni tienes derecho a burlarte Emmett, porque tú la dejaste por irte con una humana – Alice me replicó molesta y salió de su habitación.

Me quedé unos instantes ahí sentado. Era cierto todo lo que había dicho Alice. Yo había herido primero a Rose. Fui a mi habitación y vi que en la cama había otra bolsa con ropa y hasta arriba había un llavero con un oso de Peluche que tenía Emmett bordado.

La bolsa tenía una nota.

_Espero te guste_

_Rose._

Que mal me sentí, ella se acordó de mí y también me compró algo. No había nadie más patético que yo en esos momentos.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en mis labios, yo iba a asegurarme de que ese imbécil se fuera de aquí. Rose era mía e iba a pelear por ella, no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar

- ¿Qué hay de Valerie? – me preguntó Edward entrando a mi habitación - ¿la vas a dejar ir?

- No, pero voy a hacer que Oliver se largue de aquí – le respondí.

- Emmett, no puedes tenerlas a ambas, te guste o no, vas a tener que elegir – Edward me previno – y si quieres mi opinión, yo me iba por la más hermosa y la más inteligente.

Edward salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sólo tenía un poco de razón. Pero no era lo mismo. Oliver no amaba a Rosalie. "¿Tú cómo sabes eso imbécil?" me preguntó mi conciencia.

- Sólo lo sé y ya – le dije en voz alta – y no voy a dejar que se quede con ella.

Me quedé viendo la tele un buen rato mientras escuchaba a los de abajo hablar, aunque no les prestaba mucha atención en realidad. Estaban hablando del idiota ése.

Estaba acostado en la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta. No era necesario preguntar quién era, lo sabía muy bien.

- Adelante – dije y la puerta se abrió.

- Hola

- Creo que no hace falta que te pregunte como te fue en Nueva York – comenté con acritud, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba

- Sí, sí me fue bien gracias – Rosalie me respondió molesta y se volteó lista para irse.

Entonces me levanté de la cama rápidamente para evitar que se fuera y la jalé hacia mí. No quería lastimarla pero la jalé demasiado fuerte y caímos en la cama, ella sobre mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos cuantos momentos que fueron increíbles, mis manos se fijaron en su cadera y las suyas estaban en mi pecho.

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención hablarte así – me disculpé sinceramente.

- Deberías hacerlo – Esa era mi Rose, la que siempre tiene una mordaz respuesta.

- Oye en serio lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – Rose se iba a levantar pero yo me puse sobre ella antes de que lo hiciera – Emmett quítate de encima

Pero no pude, en vez de ello hice lo que me moría de ganas de hacer: la besé. Sus labios se abrieron en respuesta a los míos mientras que mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos sin control y ella desabrochaba mi camisa. La química entre nosotros explotaba con cada roce.

Mi camisa voló y ella se puso sobre mí, sentada a horcajadas. Nuestros labios se devoraban con pasión y deseo, sin embargo antes de que la cosa llegara a más Rosalie paró.

- Lo lamento Emmett, pero yo no voy a ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie – Se fue de la habitación dejándome así sin más.

**Rosalie POV**

Mientras bajaba por la escalera me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera dejado que eso continuara, aunque ya sabía lo que hubiera pasado. Emmett y yo habríamos terminado haciendo el amor, era obvio.

Una vez abajo me senté nuevamente junto a Oliver, Jasper y Edward me miraban un tanto confundidos, pero yo decidí ignorarlos. Oliver me abrazó nuevamente y pues yo me dejé querer.

- La verdad me sorprendió mucho darme cuenta de que sus ojos eran dorados, pocas veces me encuentro con miembros de nuestra especie y nunca había visto a ninguno con los ojos dorados – Oliver nos contaba

- Sí, no muchos de nuestra especie eligen este camino – Carlisle dijo – pero gracias a ello podemos vivir juntos como familia.

Ese día le platicamos a Oliver acerca de nuestra familia, la historia de cada uno de nosotros. Emmett no bajó nuevamente de su habitación, se quedó arriba sin bajar para nada hasta el día siguiente en que teníamos que ir a la escuela.

Fue al garaje, sacó su jeep y se fue sin decirnos una palabra. Jasper y Alice bajaron unos minutos más tarde, ambos ya listos para la escuela.

- ¿vas a ir Rose? – me preguntó Jasper

- Claro que tiene que ir, no hemos ido en una semana – Alice dijo mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba – pero no puedes ir vestida así, no, no, no por algo fuimos a Nueva York

Me jaló escaleras arriba y me dio un conjunto para ese día. Una falda blanca un tanto corta y una blusa dorada con unas sandalias igualmente doradas.

Bajamos nuevamente y Jasper fue a sacar el coche, mientras yo me despedía de Oliver.

- Te veo en un rato – le dije

- Claro, preciosa aquí te espero – me dio un beso en los labios y yo me fui con Alice y Jasper.

Al llegar a la escuela Edward y Emmett ya habían llegado con sus respectivas novias. Me fui a mi clase de historia con Jasper y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

La clase pasó con gran rapidez y pronto entramos al laboratorio de Química, donde Emmett y Jasper eran mi equipo. Esa sesión nos tocaba preparar el marco teórico, por lo que no hicimos mucho.

En la clase de literatura pedí permiso para ir al baño, fue más que nada para perder mi tiempo y no leer el mismo libro otra vez. Entré y no había nadie, me lavé las manos y saqué mi saquito con el maquillaje. Estaba delineándome los ojos cuando Valerie entró.

Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirarla de frente, pero pude hacerlo con mi vista periférica. Traía una falda negra, horrible y una blusa roja que…no, mejor ni les cuento lo mal que se veía y la niña caminaba como si se creyera parida por los Dioses.

- Vaya, hasta que te apareces – me dijo con sorna mientras me barría y se lavaba las manos

- Fui a Nueva York para el inicio de temporada – le dije y la miré – y a ti no te vendría mal un cambio, eso es de hace como seis temporadas

- Ay Rosalie, ya deberías superar el que Emmett te haya terminado por mí, ya a nadie en la escuela le importa – argumentó ella poniéndose gloss en los labios. – no es necesario que te escondas, aunque creo que la vergüenza debe de ser grande

La miré despectivamente y ella ni se inmutó, de veras que la chica no podía ser peor. Me impresionó, no era la misma chica tímida que parecía el primer día de clases. Pero seguro le faltaba agarrar confianza y ahora que la tenía ya se creía la diosa de la escuela.

- Ay Valerie de veras que estás muy hueca por dentro, así que tú digas muy bonita no eres, y yo que tú me quedaba callada porque en el momento en que yo quiera, Emmett te deja y regresa conmigo – creo que voy a lucirme un poco – yo soy mucho más que tú Valerie y puedo darle a Emmett cosas que tú nunca podrás, yo le he hecho sentir muchas cosas con sólo mirarlo y eso es algo que tú nunca compartirás con él, él me ama Valerie, podrá estar contigo pero cada vez que te besa, cada vez que estás entre sus brazos, soy yo la que está en su mente y en su corazón

Dicho esto me fui de ahí, dejando a Valerie completamente atónita y callada. Llegué al salón de los más satisfecha conmigo misma. Obviamente, Jasper lo notó y me miró con una ceja levantada. Yo solamente le sonreí triunfante.

El receso llegó y ese día me senté con Alice y Jasper, ella estaba muy emocionada por lo que le había dicho a Valerie y Jasper no me dijo nada. Valerie y Emmett estaban sentados en otra mesa lejana a la nuestra. La chica volteó a verme y yo le sonreí con malicia y ella se inclinó sobre Emmett y lo besó.

Al acabar el receso me fui a matemáticas, pronto Emmett se sentó junto a mí y ni siquiera me miró. El profesor comenzó a dar la clase y Emmett seguía sin mirarme.

- Trabajen en parejas, tienen diez minutos – nos dijo acabando de escribir el ejercicio en el pizarrón

- ¿Lo hacemos en tu cuaderno o en el mío? – le pregunté a Emmett

- Como quieras – me respondió seco y sin voltear a verme

- Oye no tienes por qué hablarme así – le repliqué molesta

A partir de ahí no nos dirigimos la palabra, acabé el ejercicio y se lo llevé al profesor. Acabada la clase me fui a la siguiente, educación física. Mientras el profesor nos daba las reglas del volleyball yo miraba a Emmett. Estaba disperso y no me devolvía la mirada.

Me sentí mal, el que no me hablara ni me mirara siquiera me entristecía sobremanera. La clase comenzó y el profesor nos acomodó por parejas. Yo quedé con Jasper y Emmett…con Valerie.

No entiendo por qué tienen que mezclarnos en las clases de Educación Física. Al acabar la clase, Jasper y yo derrotamos a Emmett y a Valerie en un último partido.

Mientras nos cambiábamos en el vestidor Valerie se pavoneaba por todos lados mostrando "su buen cuerpo". Yo me vestí rápidamente y fui a peinarme frente a los espejos.

- No creas que porque ganaste en volleyball yo voy a dejarte ganar – me advirtió mientras se amarraba el cabello

- Ya te lo dije Valerie, no te sorprendas cuando me veas nuevamente entre los brazos de Emmett – tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí.

**Bella POV**

Acabadas las clases, salí a reunirme con Edward. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta su coche, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Alice me tomó de la mano.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo – me pidió – Edward me llevo a tu novia, y tu coche

- ¿A dónde van precisamente? – preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

- A Port Angeles, tú sabes, salida de chicas – dijo Alice con inocencia, yo no le creí nada, Alice no me iba a llevar a Port Angeles.

- Bien, diviértanse – Edward me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue con Jasper y Rosalie.

Alice y yo nos metimos al auto de Edward y ella aceleró hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente de la escuela. Alice buscaba que su hermano no escuchara sus pensamientos.

- ¿Alice a dónde vamos en realidad? – le pregunté

- Estamos en una misión ultra secreta – me respondió mi mejor amiga mientras daba vuelta en una de las calles principales.

Finalmente paramos el auto frente a una tienda y nos fuimos caminando hacia la otra calle. No sabía que era lo que se tramaba, pero podía intuir que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una casa que yo no conocía, nos escondimos en unos arbustos.

- ¿Alice qué demonios estamos haciendo?

- Ya lo verás, ahora calla que no tardan en salir.

Miré a la casa y efectivamente la puerta se abrió unos segundos después. Primero salió un hombre, luego una mujer con un bebé en brazos. Pero ver quien salió hasta el final me dejó helada. ¡¡Era la casa de Valerie!!

¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de Alice? Un segundo ¿no, nos irá a meter a la casa o sí? Rayos.

* * *

¡¡¡ Hola a todos!!! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado y pues intentaré subir lo más pronto posible...mañana tengo examen de salud y pues tengo que estudiar, pero es mi último examen así que ahora sí podré contestar sus reviews chicos lo prometo, ténganme un poquito de paciencia pues prometo hacerlo.

En fin gracias a todos por leer

Besos

Dayan Hale


	19. Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

- ¿Alice, qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? – le pregunté a mi amiga – vampiro cuando los señores Kincaid se fueron

- Vamos a entrar a su casa –respondió Alice.

- ¿Estás loca?

Alice en serio quería que nos metieran a la cárcel por allanamiento de hogar. Que vergüenza, mi propio padre me iba a meter a la cárcel.

- no te preocupes, tardarán unas cuantas horas – Respondió Alice – ahora entremos.

Entramos a la casa por la puerta de atrás, yo seguía sintiéndome muy mal, si alguien se enteraba que estábamos haciendo esto, si Emmett se enteraba, se nos armaba la grande.

Subimos a la habitación de Valerie, su habitación tenía pinta de ser la habitación de una chica normal de 17 años. Nada diferente. Alice comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

- ¿Alice qué se supone que estamos buscando? – le pregunté a la chica mientras yo miraba nerviosamente por la ventana

- No lo sé exactamente, sólo sé que tenemos que encontrar algo – me dijo mi "hermana". – lo encontré.

Sacó un cofrecito de debajo de la cama. Las dos nos miramos y nos hincamos en el suelo. Alice lo abrió y empezamos a revisar su contenido. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero no lo pude evitar, me ganó la curiosidad.

- Bella tienes que leer esto – Alice me tendió una carta con los ojos desorbitados.

Leí la carta y el corazón se me paró, ¿Emmett McCarthy? ¿Pobretón? ¿Amante? Me tapé la boca con una mano de la impresión. Valerie Seindher le había jugado muy sucio a Emmett.

- Tenemos que mostrarle esto a Rose – me dijo Alice

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Fácil, le sacamos copias a todo.

Fuimos a la papelería más cercana y le sacamos copias a todas las cartas. Regresamos a casa de Valerie y dejamos la caja donde estaba. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, dos sorpresas nos esperaban ahí.

**Emmett POV**

Después de llevar a Valerie llegué a la casa los demás aún no llegaban. Sólo estaban Esme y Oliver.

- Hola hijo ¿te fue bien?

- Excelente ma, Oliver

- ¿Qué tal Emmett?

- Hijo, estaba pensando ¿por qué no llevas a Oliver de caza?

Sonreí ampliamente mientras una idea me llegaba a la mente.

- Claro, vamos Oliver.

- Te lo agradezco

- Nos vemos al rato ma

Entramos al Jeep y lo llevé al Monte Rainier. Esa temporada había muchos osos y la verdad es que no cualquiera podía con ellos. Se necesitaba experiencia y más aún en esta época cuando están irritables.

Mientras íbamos de camino, Oliver y yo hablamos pocas veces, yo le iba dejando en claro que no lo quería metido en mi familia y él a cada rato intentaba conversar conmigo.

Al llegar, estacionamos el Jeep y nos fuimos caminando por un tramo. Olí a los osos, estaban cerca del río, alimentándose. Genial.

- Cazar osos es fácil, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por el instinto – le dije.

"Y claro, necesitas práctica…mucha práctica" añadí para mis adentros.

Así fue que comenzamos la caza, obviamente yo me fui por el oso más grande, el macho dominante, el más difícil, quería lucirme y demostrarle a ese idiota quien era más "hombre".

Cuando terminé con el oso lo dejé en el suelo y busqué con la mirada a Oliver. Él luchaba contra uno de los pequeños osos, y no le iba nada bien. Su ropa estaba toda agujereada y rasgada.

El oso lo estaba acorralando y no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de susto de Oliver. Ciertamente el oso estaba manejando la situación y Oliver estaba a punto de quedarse atrapado contra un árbol.

Lo que hice después, sólo lo hice porque soy una buena persona. Llegué por atrás del oso y le rompí el cuello.

- Gracias, Emmett

- No hay de qué, siempre es difícil la primera vez, lidiar con osos no es fácil – le dije.

Y era cierto, en mi vida humana casi muero por culpa de uno de éstos animales.

"Y Rose te salvó" la voz de mi conciencia me echó en cara.

Me alejé un poco para concederle un poco de espacio a Oliver para que acabara con su presa. Cuando se reunió conmigo sus ojos habían adquirido un tono un tanto extraño, eran dorados, pero alrededor de la pupila seguía habiendo un halo rojo.

Llegamos a la casa y poco después llegaron Rose, Edward y Jasper. Oliver se había quedado abajo y yo estaba en mi habitación acostado en la cama y una enorme y complaciente sonrisa en mis labios.

- ¡¡Ya llegamos!! – oí gritar a Rose - ¡¡Oliver!! Tus ojos

Sonreí aún más, Rose no tardaba en darse cuenta de…

- ¿Pero qué le pasó a tu ropa?

- Es que fui a cazar osos con Emmett

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- ¿Osos? ¿Emmett te llevó a cazar osos? ¿en tu primera caza? – oí la voz de Rosalie. Estaba furiosa.

- Sí, me dijo que no era difícil y que sólo me dejara llevar por mis instintos.

Oí las risas de Edward y Jasper.

La puerta se abrió.

- No tenías derecho

- Esme me pidió que lo llevara a cazar y yo accedí – le contesté sin levantarme de la cama

- Pero no tenías que llevarlo a cazar osos, no en su primera caza, lo pudieron haber matado, mira como dejaron su ropa…

Y siguió reclamándome pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Me levanté lentamente, cerré la puerta y pegué a Rosalie a ella.

- ¡¡Emmett no me estás haciendo caso!!

Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de que yo la besara. Rosalie forcejeó por varios momentos, yo tomé sus manos y las apoyé contra la puerta para que se quedaran inmóviles.

Recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua y sentí el estremecimiento que la cruzó. Mientras profundizaba aún más con el beso, noté que la resistencia cedía y solté sus manos, que inmediatamente fueron a mi cuello, rodeándolo.

Las mías fueron de sus hombros a su cintura y ahí se quedaron. Nuestros labios se besaban con furia y ferocidad. Yo mordí su labio inferior por un momento eterno y oí el suspiro que escapaba de sus labios.

Las cosas no iban tal y como deberían de ir. Yo ya no traía camisa y mi cinturón estaba siendo desabrochado por sus ágiles dedos, ella ya traía la falda muy por arriba de la cadera y su blusa estaba a punto de ceder entre mis dedos.

Unos segundos más y hubiéramos acabado en la cama, pero el timbre y la voz de mi madre nos sacaron de la burbuja.

- ¡¡Emmett, Valerie te busca!! – gritó mi madre y yo me puse la camisa y me abroché el cinturón rápidamente.

Cuando miré a Rosalie, su sonrisa me asustó.

- Quieres guerra Emmett Cullen, la tendrás – Rosalie salió de la habitación y bajó.

¡oh! ¡oh! Valerie quizá no saliera viva de la casa. Corrí tras Rosalie pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en la puerta.

- Hola Valerie, que bueno que vengas, pasa, estás en tu casa – Rosalie le dijo y Valerie entró. La sonrisa de Rosalie me aterró.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando vi bajar a Rosalie y no a Emmett me asusté. Rosalie venía dispuesta a abrirle la puerta a Valerie y yo sabía que no se llevaban nada bien. Miré a Edward, él tenía la misma expresión en la cara.

Al subir mi mirada a las escaleras, vi a Emmett con una cara de terror total, que tu ex le abra la puerta a tu actual no debe de ser muy lindo y menos si se trataba de Rose.

Valerie entró y Emmett fue enseguida a su lado.

- Hola preciosa, no te esperaba

- Es que salí con mis padres y pues quise venir a verte – le dijo Valerie a Emmett mientras lo abrazaba.

Obviamente mamá vino a conocer a la novia de Emmett. Después, regresó a su estudio, seguro no quería ver lo que ocurriría en la sala en estos momentos.

- Valerie ya conoces a mis hermanos, Edward, Jasper – nosotros asentimos – a Rosalie y él es Oliver…el novio de Rosalie.

Con ese comentario Emmett se ganó una mirada de furia por parte de Rosalie, una de sorpresa de Oliver y otra asustada de nosotros dos. Emmett sonreía triunfante.

- Ehm…hola a todos – dijo Valerie sonriendo – Hola Oliver es un placer ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ehm, sí claro

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Esta tarde iba a ser una tarde de terror. Valerie y Rosalie se miraban retándose la una a la otra y la sonrisa de Valerie era de victoria.

- ammm…tengo 30 años – Respondió Oliver.

- Cielos Rosalie ¿sales con un hombre 12 años mayor?

- Oliver no es mi novio, es sólo un amigo – le respondió Rosalie.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

"Que tarde nos espera" pensé y él asintió. Y por si fuera poco, Alice y Bella entraron justo en ese momento.

- Rose, Rose tengo algo que mostrarte – llegó diciendo Alice y luego miró a todos – ups lo siento, no sabía que estaban todos aquí, hola Valerie.

- Hola Alice, Bella – respondió Valerie - ¿dónde estaban?

Miré a Bella, estaba aterrada completamente y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Edward fue con ella y la llevó con él para que se sentaran en un sillón.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que enseñarme Alice? – preguntó Rosalie

- No, luego te lo enseño.

- Claro, como quieras

Alice vino y se sentó en mis piernas, yo la abracé y todos nos quedamos callados. Emmett y Valerie se sentaron en otro sillón y ella estaba pegada a él como un chicle.

- ¿Bueno y qué hacemos? – preguntó Alice.

- Yo opino que juguemos un juego – propuso Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. – juguemos verdad o reto.

Ahora sí, iniciaba la guerra. Todos nos miramos asustados, mientras que Rosalie y Valerie se miraban fijamente.

- Claro ¿por qué no? – aceptó Valerie.

Todos los demás aceptamos sólo porque no nos quedaba de otra. Rosalie fue por una botella. La giramos y la boca señaló a Valerie y la otra parte, a Bella. La pobre Bella estaba roja.

- muy bien Bella ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿Bella tú y Edward ya se acostaron?

Todos dejamos de respirar, esta niña era mala, muy mala. Bella se sonrojó a más no poder y negó con la cabeza. Por los sentimientos de Edward podía deducir que quería matar a Valerie.

La botella giró otra vez, la boca señaló a Alice y la otra parte, a Valerie.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Valerie?

- Verdad

- ¿Eres virgen?

Todos nos volvimos a quedar callados. Alice ya había elegido bando.

- no

Supe por sus emociones, que Valerie mentía, pero no iba a echarla de cabeza. Ahora la boca de la botella me señaló y la parte de abajo a Rosalie. Yo la miré sonriendo.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Rose?

- Reto, me encantan los retos – dijo muy segura mirando a Valerie.

- A que no besas a Emmett por un minuto, sin separarse – la reté.

Rosalie se paró del sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emmett y lo besó apasionadamente, todos podíamos notarlo. Sus manos estaban sobre su pecho y las de Emmett pronto la sujetaron de la cintura.

Al acabar, Rosalie le mordió el labio inferior, lo miró sensualmente y se levantó. Todos la miramos sorprendidos. En ese minuto, la lujuria y la pasión habían inundado el ambiente. Y yo la sentía al doble, Valerie tenía la quijada desencajada y Oliver miraba a Rosalie con decepción. Estaba claro que él esperaba que Rosalie se negara, pero no lo había hecho.

Pronto, muy pronto Oliver notaría la llama que ardía entre Rosalie y Emmett.

Ya nadie hizo nada, todos nos quedamos donde estábamos, completamente callados y sin saber qué decir. Edward se levantó del sillón y fue a dejar a Bella a su casa.

Alice se levantó de mi regazo, me dio un suave beso en el cuello y caminó hasta las escaleras.

- ¿Rose subes conmigo?

- Claro Alice – Rosalie se levantó triunfante.

Se acercó a Emmett, le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurró algo al oído. Algo que yo escuché.

- Dos podemos jugar el juego Emmett

Rosalie miró a Valerie con desprecio y subió para reunirse con Alice. Yo miré a todos lados. Oliver no apartaba la mirada de la ventana y podía sentir la decepción que él sentía. Emmett estaba abrumado de emociones y Valerie estaba furiosa.

Finalmente, Oliver salió al jardín y yo decidí irme con Esme. NO quería estar ahí cuando Valerie y Emmett discutieran el pequeño asuntito del beso.

**Rosalie POV**

Subí con Alice sólo porque quería saber que me tenía que mencionar y besé a Emmett sólo para demostrarles mi victoria, a él y a Valerie. En cuanto entré a la habitación de Alice sólo pude pensar en una cosa. Oliver me había visto besar a Emmett.

- Rose, Rose tienes que ver lo que encontramos Bella y yo – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿qué encontraron y por qué tienes que enseñármelo? – le pregunté.

Ella escribió algo en un papelito y me dio un sobre.

_Las encontramos en casa de Valerie, deberías leerlas todas._

Miré el sobré y lo abrí, eran copias. Copias de cartas, las cartas que Emmett le había escrito a esa estúpida.

- llévatelas, las encontrarás interesantes.

Me fui a la que era aún mi habitación y me encerré ahí. Una vez sentada en la cama, comencé a leer todas las cartas. No podía creer todo lo que Valerie le había hecho a Emmett y en ese momento dejó de atormentarme el que él la hubiera amado y yo se lo hubiera arrebatado.

Cuando terminé, salí de la habitación. Oliver me esperaba ahí.

- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo fríamente. Yo asentí y los dos salimos al jardín – creo que merezco una explicación Rosalie

- Lo sé pero es una historia muy larga y…

- ¿sabes qué? No me interesa la historia, es obvio que tú y Emmett tienen algo y yo no voy a ser tu plato de segunda mesa, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Así sin nada más que decir, Oliver desapareció del jardín. Durante unos segundos me quedé ahí parada. Mis propias palabras arrojadas a mi propia cara. Pero no me importaba, ahora estaba claro lo que yo tenía que hacer, iba a desenmascarar a Valerie y yo me iba a quedar con Emmett.

Y sólo por una simple razón.

Porque yo lo amaba.

* * *

¡¡Hola a todos!!! wow el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado, sé que las cosas como que fueron muy rápido, pero creánme que tenía que ser así. Bueno por fin, después de varios capítulos de no hacerlo, hoy por fin les tengo sus agradecimientos personales:

Elianna Cullen: hola!!! Uff hace mucho que no contestaba reviews y me encanta poder decir que el tuyo es el primero que contesto. Pues espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, a mí me fue muy bien en mis exámenes gracias y pues espero leernos más seguido jaja otra vez, gracias por leer y comentar

Victoria Everglott: hola!! Oie pues que gusto me da leer otro review tuyo jaja perdón por no contestarte los otros pero estaba…ocupadísima. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y pues que sigas dejando reviews, ahora sí prometo contestarlos todos. Besos

ana karen malfoy: hola!!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que estés de acuerdo con Alice y Edward, yo también lo estoy jaja espero que sigas leyendo y que este cap te haya gustado, si es así pues nos leemos en el próximo y si no, pues también hazmelo saber. Un beso

danceforever: wow que bueno es saber que te haya encantado mi fic jajaja por algo los escribo y pues espero que no te haya decepcionado con este cap. Espero tus comentarios. Besos

Rosary Blacu: hola, gracias por dejar un review, que bueno que te guste el fic. Cuídate.

AlinaKristall: jaja muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, ahora creo que podrás darte cuenta de que sí necesitaré muchas ideas malignas jaja y para mí significaría mucho que me dieras algunas ideas. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Twilighters Chiks: hola!!! Jaja pues espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Muchas gracias por tu review y ps espero recibir muchos más buenos o malos, siempre me gusta saber que piensan

TitaCL: hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado la actualización pasada y pues espero que esta también lo haya echo, besos

shana1994: d vdd que linda, me encantó tu review me hizo sentir muy bien, de verdad te lo agradezco y pues ojalá sigas leyendo y comentando. Besos

natica_4054: hola!!! Oye pues muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que sigas leyendo y espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un beso

arely hale: Waaa!! Hola lectora favorita jajaja oie que bueno es saber que te gusta mi fic, no importa que se te haya ido la inspiración, fue muy lindo de tu parte de verdad. Besos

Alexa Hiwatari: jaja creo que ya todo mundo odia a Valerie. Jajaja y no sé por qué ella es tan linda…jajaja

arissita: hola pues akí traigo otra actualización y pues espero que ya no te enojes con Emmett jajaja creo q pronto abrirá los ojos jaja

mrsLCullen: mi querida y fiel lectora: oie ia extrañaba contestarte jajaja sabes que amo tus reviews, son de lo mejor jajaja d verdad aprecio mucho que sigas leyendo y que me tengas tanta paciencia cuando me tardo en actualizar…o tal vez comes ansias jaja pero siempre sigues comentando, eres lo máximo mi querida y fiel lectora. Atte: tu querida y fiel escritora

Danna Mayfair: de verdad me siento honrada al saber que mi fic es de los mejores que has leído, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo y espero no decepcionart. Besos

otra cosa super importante chicos...¡¡¡¡Los adoro!!! son los mejores por seguir apoyándome, tanto los que leen como los que dejan review, son super.

bueno los dejo por el momento, pronto sabrán más de mi

Besos y abrazos a todos.

Dayan Hale


	20. Chapter 19

**Emmett POV**

Una vez que todos se fueron y me dejaron con Valerie, me preparé para una grande. Miré a Valerie y ella evitaba mi mirada.

- Val…

- Llévame a mi casa – me dijo cortantemente.

Suspiré y me levanté del sillón, fuimos al garaje y le abrí la puerta, ella entró sin mirarme siquiera. Recorrimos el camino hacia su casa en silencio, la miré varias veces pero ella seguía mirando por la ventana sin voltear.

Antes de llegar a su casa, detuve el Jeep.

- Val, cariño lo lamento muchísimo, no quería que nada de esto pasara – me disculpé sinceramente.

Valerie volteó y sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, me partió el corazón verla así.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿por qué no paraste Emmett? ¿sabes lo que fue para mí ver aquello? (N/A: noten por favor el chantaje emocional)

- Yo no, no sé que me pasó Val, te lo juro, fue muy rápido todo que no pude evitarlo, cielo de verdad perdóname

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé consoladoramente mientras maldecía a Rosalie por esto. Besé sus cabellos y escuché los sollozos de Valerie justo en mi oído. No podía sentirme peor.

"¿Ahora sí remordimiento verdad? Ahora sí te arrepientes porque ella te vio ¿no? Pero nada más estás cerca de Rosalie y la besas como si Valerie no existiera" mi conciencia comenzó a reclamarme. "estás jugando con las dos idiota y deja que Valerie se entere de todo lo que le has hecho a sus espaldas"

Esta vez no tenía nada que objetarle, tenía toda la razón.

"Pues claro que tengo la razón"

- Val, cielo de verdad perdóname

- ¿Es qué como quieres que confíe en ti? Vives en la misma casa que ella ¿Cómo sé que no volverás a besarla como la besaste hoy?

- Porque yo te doy mi palabra de que no lo haré – le dije sin mucha convicción.

Si ni yo mismo estaba seguro de poder resistirme a la tentación que implicaba ver a Rosalie.

- Te lo prometo Val, confía en mí – le pedí.

- Emmett tú la amas, lo he visto en tus ojos cuando la miras. A mí nunca me miras como a ella – me reprochó con más lágrimas.

Otro gancho al estómago. Valerie no era tonta, obvio notaba esos pequeños detalles, pero mi historia con Rosalie se remontaba a años, muchos años atrás.

- Lo que viví con Rosalie no tiene palabras Valerie, no me pidas que lo olvide fácilmente – le pedí – si estoy contigo es porque de verdad te quiero y quiero estar contigo, pero debes entender que Rosalie siempre será muy importante para mí.

- ¿y yo no? Yo estoy contigo ahora, ¿eso no es importante? ¿es que acaso yo voy a ser una más? ¿es qué a mí sí me vas a olvidar?

- Claro que no, tú eres importante y mientras viva te voy a recordar – le aseguré y ella me miró a los ojos. – te lo prometo.

Ella ya no me dijo nada más sino que me besó y yo respondí besándola dulcemente. Nos besamos por un largo momento y después reanudé el camino a su casa. Al llegar la ayudé a bajar del Jeep y volví a besarla.

- paso por ti mañana por la mañana – le prometí y me fui a mi casa.

Mientras iba por el camino pensaba en lo que iba a hacer ahora. Definitivamente tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a Rosalie y me iba a escuchar.

Llegué a la casa y no había nadie, no había ningún coche, sólo el de Rosalie; mejor. Entré a la casa dando un portazo.

- ¡¡¡Rosalie!!!

Ella no me hizo caso y yo comencé a subir la escalera.

- ¡¡Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen no te hagas la graciosa conmigo!! – grité nuevamente e intenté abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación pero tenía seguro – Rosalie ábreme

Ella seguía ignorándome

- Voy a romper la puerta Rosalie, te lo advierto – la previne.

Otra vez silencio.

- Que no digas que te lo advertí – arranqué la puerta y vaya sorpresa.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett entró a la casa azotando la puerta.

- ¡¡¡Rosalie!!! – gritó y yo lo ignoré.

Estaba acostada en la cama y lo esperaba, iba a hacerlo enojar aún más.

- ¡¡Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen no te hagas la graciosa conmigo!! – ok, me llamó por mi nombre completo, estaba enojado.

Intentó abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo. Inhalé profundo.

- Rosalie, ábreme

Volví a ignorarlo, Emmett no era el más paciente de los vampiros así que sabía que tendría que despedirme de la puerta.

- Voy a romper la puerta Rosalie, te lo advierto – bueno, que lo hiciera, ya me sentía advertida. – que no digas que no te lo advertí

Rompió la puerta y yo lo miré fijamente. Estaba acostada leyendo una revista esperando su ataque de furia. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba y estaba lista para lidiar con él.

- ¿Con qué quieres guerra Rosalie? Sabes a lo que te enfrentas – me dijo enojado.

- Claro, yo sí he cazado osos contigo – le repuse con una sonrisa

Entonces una sonrisa diabólica curvó sus labios. Esto no estaba planeado, yo tenía que ganar y él había encontrado un as bajo la manga y yo no sabía de qué se trataba.

- Hablando de osos, Rosalie ¿no se te olvida la última vez que fuimos a cazar osos?

- ¿Cuándo me besaste? – le pregunté con ganas de provocarlo

- sí Rosalie, cuanto te besé – me respondió él acostándose sobre mí - ¿recuerdas ese día?

Si sus manos seguían acariciándome probablemente olvidaría hasta mi nombre. Entonces recordé esa ida de caza.

- no…

- oh sí querida mía, todas mis tareas un mes – entonces se quitó de encima de mí – empezando por hoy con mi tarea de matemáticas.

El desgraciado salió de la habitación y volvió a colocar la puerta en su lugar. ¡¡Rayos!! Maldita apuesta. Emmett se fue y yo tuve que hacer su tarea de matemáticas.

Pero si yo iba a hacer todas sus tareas, la habitación me la quedaba yo.

**Jasper POV**

Al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela y todo normal. Emmett había aclarado las cosas con Valerie y ahora Rosalie tenía que hacer las tareas de Emmett por una apuesta que había hecho con él.

Así que en todas las clases que tenían juntos, Rosalie hacía los trabajos de Emmett y Emmett estaba encantado con la situación.

En el receso Alice y yo nos sentamos en una mesa, Edward estaba sentado con Bella y Rosalie, sí aunque no lo crean Rosalie estaba sentada con Edward y Bella, les estaba contando de las cartas que habían encontrado Bella y Alice en casa de Valerie, a mí me había contado Alice la tarde anterior y ahora más que nunca deseaba que Valerie se fuera.

- Hola chicos – y hablando de la bruja… Valerie se sentó con nosotros.

- Hola Valerie – respondimos los dos sin emoción.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien – respondió Alice - ¿qué tal tú?

- Excelente.

De veras no podía haber nadie peor que Valerie. Sus emociones se centraban en ella, se sentía tan satisfecha, tan orgullosa de sí misma que daba asco.

- ¿Qué me decías de la apuesta que hicieron Rosalie y Emmett? – le pregunté a Alice de manera intencionada

- ¿Emmett y Rosalie apostaron? – preguntó Valerie mientras comía su almuerzo.

- Sí, Rosalie retó a Emmett a que… pues a que anduviera contigo – Alice le dijo con tono informal – y pues, como sabrás Emmett ganó, así que Rosalie tiene que hacer todas las tareas de Emmett por un mes.

Valerie no dijo nada, pero yo podía sentir su confusión y sus ganas de creer que nosotros mentíamos.

- Oye Jas, cambiando el tema, recuerda que el viernes ya es el baile – me dijo Alice

- Claro y ¿quieres venir, preciosa? – le pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

- No lo sé, prefiero que nos vayamos tú y yo a un lugar muy especial – me respondió Alice abrazándome aún más

- Me parece una idea perfecta mi amor – y dicho esto la besé.

Alice y yo nos ahogábamos en la satisfacción pues sabíamos que Valerie se sentía celosa de que yo tratara a Alice así y Emmett a ella no. Poco a poco la vergüenza de Valerie se transformó en furia y yo besé más profundamente a Alice.

- ¿Valerie tú vas a venir con Emmett al baile cierto? – le preguntó Alice a Valerie una vez que nos separamos

- pues no me lo ha pedido pero yo supongo que sí – le respondió la chica.

- Pues estoy segura que se la pasarán muy bien – Alice se levantó – Jas, mi amor ¿me puedes acompañar?

- Claro que sí mi amor.

Nos fuimos abrazados de la mesa y cuando le dimos la espalda a Valerie, nos sonreímos con malicia. Cuando pasamos por la mesa de Rose la miré y le guiñé un ojo.

- Tengo una fantástica idea – me dijo Alice una vez que salimos de la cafetería.

Y Alice me contó su plan al oído. Yo sonreí, sería simplemente perfecto.

**Valerie POV**

¿Dónde se había metido Emmett? Como odiaba que la gente me viera sola en la cafetería. Acabando de comer llevé mi charola al bote de la basura y salí de ahí apresurada.

Me encontré a Emmett y a Rosalie hablando en un pasillo, me acerqué sin que me vieran.

- Aquí está tu tarea de matemáticas, tu ensayo de literatura y tu exposición de derecho – Rosalie le dio a Emmett dos hojas engrapadas, un fólder y una memoria USB

- Gracias Rosalie

- ¿algo más? – le preguntó ella molesta.

- Nada hermosa, esas han sido todas mis tareas para hoy – Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí.

- Nunca más vuelvo a apostar contigo Emmett Cullen – le dijo ella.

- Es tu culpa ¿para qué me retas si sabes que siempre gano? – le preguntó Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Así que sí habían apostado y Emmett me había pedido que fuera su novia por apuesta con Rosalie. Me sentí horriblemente y en ese momento Rosalie llegó y me barrió.

- Hola Valerie ¿qué tal tu día? – me saludó con hipocresía.

- Muy bien ¿qué tal el tuyo Rosalie? – le pregunté - ¿Cómo está tu novio de 60 años?

- Se fue

- Uy qué pena, ¿sabes Rosalie? Los hombres nunca se fijan en las chicas fáciles como tú – le dije con toda la saña que pude.

La furia centelleó por unos momentos en sus ojos y luego una sonrisa malévola curvó sus labios.

- Ay Valerie, ahora que sabes que Emmett puede volver conmigo ya te pusiste a la defensiva ¿verdad? A propósito, no sé si lo notaste pero ayer que nos besamos ¿viste como el respondió a mi beso? Él no me apartó de su lado, al contrario me besó como siempre me ha besado y me acarició ¿lo viste? Justo en tus narices Valerie. Creo que la fácil eres tú Valerie, porque no te das a respetar, si tú hubieras sido inteligente habrías botado a Emmett por haberme besado justo frente a ti.

Me llené de furia así que le respondí.

- Rosalie tú eres una fácil, por eso no me afecta. Lo que tú estás haciendo es pedirle a Emmett a gritos que regrese contigo, porque tú sin Emmett no eres nada, no eres nadie Rosalie.

- Eso dices muñeca pero la verdad es que Emmett me ama y yo lo amo, lo perdí por una estupidez, una estupidez que tiene nombre y que justo estoy viendo – me barrió y continuó – pero no te preocupes, como ya te lo dije, pronto la mujer entre sus brazos volveré a ser yo.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y me dejó ahí parada con la furia corriéndome por las venas. Pero claro que Emmett no iba a regresar con Rosalie, yo me iba a encargar de eso, yo iba a ser la única mujer entre sus brazos. Pues Emmett es lo que yo siempre he querido, un chavo guapo y con mucho, mucho dinero. No iba a perderlo tan fácil.

A la salida Emmett me llevó a mi casa. Una vez frente a ella me acerqué a él y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente y Emmett se alejó.

- Val…estamos frente a tu casa ¿qué tal si tus papás nos ven?

- Sí, tienes razón – le respondí molesta

- Nena

- Claro a ti te preocupa que mis padres nos vean besándonos pero no te preocupa que yo te vea besándote con Rosalie ¿verdad?

Me bajé del Jeep y comencé a llorar, no de verdad obviamente, lo único que quería era hacer que Emmett se sintiera mal y lo logré. Me abrazó.

- Nena ya hablamos de esto ayer, te dije que lo siento muchísimo pero no es lo mismo, tú eres mi novia y no quiero que tus padres tengan una mala impresión de mí – él me alzó la cara y yo seguía llorando.

- Me siento muy mal Emmett de verdad, nadie ha herido mis sentimientos tanto como tú lo hiciste ayer – le dije intentando zafarme de su abrazo

- Val lo siento de veras que sí y haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

- ¿Vamos a ir al baile del viernes verdad? – a eso era a lo que yo quería llegar.

- Claro que sí, sí tú quieres – me dijo y me besó suavemente.

- Emmett quiero que tú y yo seamos los reyes del baile.

- Lo seremos nena, lo prometo – me besó de nuevo y yo entré.

Claro que seríamos los reyes, yo me iba a encargar de ello.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! ¿Les gustó el cap? espero que sí, pues se supone que yo ya no debería de estar en la compu, pero como actualicé mis otros dos fics me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma, no puedes dejar de actualizar Reencarnación" así que me salté als reglas y actualicé jijiji así que como sabrán pues no les puedo responder sus reviews porque si no sí van a matarme y pues...adiós fics. pero saben que se los agradezco montones. Así que bueno ya saben que son lo´máximo y que les agradezco que sigan leyendo

besos y abrazos

Dayan Hale


	21. Chapter 20

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo quisiera darle las gracias a tres personas super importantes. Alina mil gracias por todas tus ideas y por tu apoyo neta que eres genial chik y yo tmb t amo...y no sean malpensados ¿eh? sólo como amigas. Y a la otra persona pues a mi querídisisima Elisa mejor conocida com Erosalie...gracias por seguir akí leyendo y perdón por no haberte contestado tu review ¿sí? ya me hiciste sentir muy mal. Y Finalmente a mrsLCullen por tus reviews enormes que me encantan y me hacen reír y sentirme bien. En fin este cap va dedicado a ustedes tres chiks son las mejores ¡¡¡Las Kiero!!! y ahora sí a disfrutar el cap jeje**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Suspiré aterrada, hoy era el día del baile y Edward había insistido en llevarme. Llegué a casa de los Cullen para que Alice me ayudara a arreglarme. Esme me abrió la puerta.

- Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Esme ¿y tú?

- También bien gracias

- Que bueno corazón, Alice te espera en su habitación

- Gracias Esme

Suspiré profundamente y subí a la habitación de Alice, cuando entré ella y Jasper ya estaban vestidos para el baile. Me daban tanta envidia, ellos siempre lucían como modelos.

- Bella te tengo una fantástica noticia…bueno fantástica para ti – me dijo Alice

- ¿Cancelaron el baile? – pregunté ingenuamente y Jasper rió ante mi sarcasmo.

- Algo así, deja que Rose y Emmett se vayan y te explico bien

Entonces Alice le murmuró algo al oído a Jasper, él asintió y comenzó a marcar un número de su celular. El teléfono de la casa sonó y Alice gritó.

- ¡¡Yo contesto!! – Alice prendió el teléfono inalámbrico - ¿Bueno?...sí…sí…claro yo le aviso…sí…luego nos vemos

Alice colgó y yo la miré confundida ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora. Salió de la habitación y yo miré a Jasper interrogativamente, él sólo sonrió y alzó los hombros.

Oí que Alice tocaba en la habitación de Rose y Emmett.

- ¿Qué quieres enana? – le preguntó Emmett con cariño

- Acaba de hablar Valerie, que ella te alcanza en el baile y que no pases por ella – Alice le dijo.

- ¿Ahora qué le iba a hacer a Valerie?

Alice me visitó y cuando estuve lista, todos bajamos a la sala. Edward se veía guapísimo con su traje negro, muy guapo, guapo, guapísimo…ok, ok ya divagué demasiado ¿ya les dije que Edward está guapísimo? Ok ya voy, ya voy es que Edward… ¡Ouch! La escritora no me deja decirles lo hermoso que se veía mi Edward.

Pero bueno volvamos al punto, ¿qué le iban a hacer a Valerie ahora?

Estábamos Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo en la sala cuando Emmett y Rosalie bajaron, él, con un traje azul marino bastante sexy y Rosalie…bueno era Rosalie, llevaba un vestido rojo con un gran escote y una abertura que dejaba a la vista toda su pierna derecha.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir Rose con Mike Newton? – le preguntaba Emmett a ella en tono burlón.

- No, con alguien mucho mejor – le respondió ella.

- ¿Con quién? Eric York – volvió a preguntar Emmett con tono irónico.

- No, con Jonathan Parker – respondió Rosalie.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora fue el turno de Rosalie de burlarse de Emmett. Jonathan Parker era de último grado, el chico más deseado de toda la escuela…después de los Cullen claro. Alto, musculoso, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Emmett lo odiaba porque era el capitán de fútbol americano y…derrotó a mi hermanote mayor.

Emmett no lo supera porque si hubiera corrido como suele hacerlo no hubiera perdido. Y Emmett era muy rencoroso así que no lo perdonaba. Rosalie definitivamente le había dado un golpe bajo.

- Lo que oíste, Jonathan Parker, el chico que te ganó jugando fútbol – le recordó Rosalie cruelmente.

- No me importa, es un idiota – Emmett intentó fingir que no le importaba, pero claro que le importaba.

- ¿Y tu muñequita virgen? – le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett con saña.

- Ella se va a reunir conmigo en el baile – le respondió Emmett – a propósito ¿no va a venir Jonathan por ti?

- No, su coche está descompuesto – respondió Rosalie

- Pues sí, tiene un tanque como coche – le dijo Emmett y ambos bajaron al garaje.

Pronto dejamos de oír como discutían y los dos coches, El Jeep y el M3 arrancaban. Edward se puso de pie.

- ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen – Alice se paró frente a él y le impidió el paso. – no vas a ir al baile

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! – no pude evitar gritar de alegría - ¿por qué no vamos a ir?

- Porque si Edward va, va a ganar como rey del baile y no queremos que gane.

- Alice, explícate – le pidió Edward.

Así que nos explicó su plan del baile. Definitivamente mi hermana era muy, muy mala persona.

**Emmett POV**

Me metí al Jeep y Rose a su M3, se veía tan sexy con ese vestido…pero bueno, abrí la puerta del garaje con el control y Rose salió primero. Aceleró hasta perderse de vista. Mi celular sonó.

- ¿Una carrera, osito? – me preguntó con voz coqueta.

- Claro que sí muñeca – colgué y aceleré.

Llegamos al límite de la carretera, colocamos los autos a la misma altura y nos miramos retadoramente.

- Tres

- Dos

- Muerde el polvo Emmett

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, pero el Jeep era mucho más pesado que el M3 de Rose, por lo que ella ganó.

- ¡¡Maldición!! – golpee el volante con las dos manos y salí del Jeep

Rosalie me miró con una sonrisa triunfante. Entonces llegó ese imbécil.

- Rose, pero si te ves…wow …magnífica – Jonathan la abrazó por la cintura y ella se apretó contra él provocativamente.

- Gracias Jonathan tú te ves muy sexy – Rose le dijo coqueta.

Pero yo me veía más sexy que ese imbécil.

- ¿Qué tal Emmett? – me saludó el engreído niño de papi

- Hola Jonathan

- Pues ojalá y tu noviecita llegue pronto – me deseó Rosalie y entró del brazo de Jonathan al gimnasio de la escuela.

Entré con la esperanza de que Valerie ya hubiera llegado, pero no estaba ahí. Me senté a esperarla un rato mientras veía a los chicos bailar. Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice aún no llegaban tampoco.

Miré al centro de la pista y Rosalie estaba bailando con Jonathan muy pegados el uno al otro y herví se celos. Pasaron a las canciones románticas y Valerie seguía sin aparecer. Entonces comenzó la canción, una canción que Rosalie no podía bailar con nadie que no fuera conmigo.

Me paré tras Jonathan y le toqué el hombro.

- ¿Me permites?

- Claro.

_Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llegó_

_por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió_

_iluminando mis noches vacías._

Tomé a Rosalie de la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Ella me rodeó el cuello con los dos brazos.

_Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambió_

_supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor_

_que para siempre seríamos dos_

- ¿Tu novia te dejó plantado? – me preguntó molesta y divertida a la vez

- No sé que pasó con ella.

_Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente_

_si no te hubiera conocido_

_no se que hubiera sido de mí_

_mi amor_

Rosalie había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro y yo acariciaba su cabello dulcemente y con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura. No decíamos nada, no hacía falta decirnos nada.

_sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_

_sin el latido de tu corazón... el mundo es mas frío_

_nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

Nos movíamos al compás de la música, aún recordaba la primera vez que escuchamos esa canción, y desde ese día quedó grabada en mi corazón. Esa canción que sólo podía compartirla con ella.

_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada a mi amor_

_Así yo te imaginé tan bella como una flor_

_supe que siempre seríamos dos_

Entonces voltee la cara y me puse a cantarle a Rose al oído.

_Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente_

_si no te hubiera conocido_

_no sé que hubiera sido de mí_

Ella me miró con sorpresa y melancolía y yo seguí cantándole.

_de mi hubiera sido_

_sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_

_sin el latido de tu corazon... el mundo es mas frío_

_nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_nada tiene sentido si no es contigo_

_No se que hubiera sido de mí_

Rosalie me miró, tomó mi mano y cantó conmigo el final.

_sin tu mirada enamorada no sé (si yo podria vivir)_

_sin el latido de tu corazón_

_sin ti el mundo es mas frio_

_nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

_nada tendria sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

Nos miramos fijamente y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. El director subió al escenario para anunciar al rey y a la reina del Baile. Y también entró por la puerta Valerie, con un vestido rojo, igualito al de Rosalie. Venía sonrojada y enojada.

- ¡¡Emmett Cullen se puede saber por qué no fuiste por mí!! – me gritó llegando a mí.

- Pero…pero…tú me hablaste para decirme que me veías aquí – le repliqué confundido.

Miré a Rosalie, ella alzó las manos y se fue.

- ¡¡Yo no te hablé!! – gritó Valerie furiosa.

- Entonces… - Alice fue el nombre que resonó en mi cabeza. – nena yo lo siento de verdad, Alice me dijo que hablaste y que te reunías conmigo aquí.

- Y los reyes del baile son…- el director abrió el sobre

A mí lo que menos me importaba era quienes iban a ser los reyes del… o por Dios, Valerie quería ser la reina del baile.

- ¡¡Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen!! – anunció el profesor y todos aplaudieron.

Valerie me miró como si quisiera matarme en ese mismo momento, pero las lágrimas le ganaron y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Mientras que yo era empujado hacia el escenario donde nos pusieron las coronas y a Rose le dieron un ramo de rosas.

- ¿Así que olvidaste pasar por tu novia? – me preguntó Rosalie burlona.

- No me digas nada ¿quieres?

- Ahora, los reyes deben de bailar una canción.

El director bajó del escenario y la música comenzó a sonar, yo abracé nuevamente a Rosalie y sentí como sus caricias intentaban tranquilizarme.

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope,_

_I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly Madly Deeply_

_Do I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_Cos I'm counting on_

_A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning yeah_

Otra canción que cada vez que oía me hacía recordar a Rose, fue de las canciones que Alice puso en el video de una de nuestras bodas.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

- ¿Recuerdas ese video?

- Justo estaba pensando lo mismo – le respondí y ambos reímos. – Alice casi nos mata porque casi no llegamos al aeropuerto

- Sí, esa boda fue inolvidable – me dijo Rose con nostalgia.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven, and make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers, in lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Y yo no podía creer que estaba hablando con Rosalie de nuestras bodas cuando Valerie estaba afuera a punto de matarme. Y por una extraña razón no me importaba que quisiera matarme, al fin y al cabo estaba muerto.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

- Esa luna de miel en la playa fue hermosa – Rose comentó

- Sí, lo fue…sólo tú y yo, la isla Esme…

- Aún no puedo creer que Carlisle le regalara una isla a Esme

- Si yo pudiera te regalaría la luna – le dije sin pensarlo.

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes, cos it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope,_

_I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly Madly Deeply_

Rosalie no me dijo nada y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Emmett, siempre quise decirte esto – genial la hora de las confesiones - ¿Recuerdas el oso de peluche que nos llevamos a la isla?

- Sí, el que te regalé ese San Valentín

- Bueno pues…lo olvidé en la Isla y cuando regresé pues…ya estaba hecho pedazos y…lo tiré a la basura

- ¿Tiraste a Teddy?

- Sí

No nos miramos y seguimos abrazados, bailando

_Do I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Acabando la canción nos miramos fijamente y todo mundo aplaudió. Nos bajamos del escenario.

- No te perdono porque hayas tirado a Teddy – le dije

- No fue mi culpa, tenía que hacerlo, ya estaba muy lastimado

Íbamos a besarnos, pero ambos nos resistimos al impulso

- Tengo que buscar a Valerie.

- Sí por favor, no queremos que se pierda – me replicó sarcástica.

Salí del gimnasio y no vi a Valerie por ningún lado. Me quedé sentado afuera por unos instantes y luego Rosalie salió y se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Sabes? Mi pareja también desapareció – me dijo y no pude evitar reírme. Pronto Rosalie se unió a mis risas.

- Vámonos de aquí – la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a los coches - ¿revancha?

- Como tú quieras osito – me dijo ella entrando a su coche.

Y volvió a ganarme. Al entrar a la casa le pasé un brazos por sus hombros y ella me rodeó la cintura con uno. Entramos a la sala y vimos a Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper jugando cartas.

- ¿Les fue bien? – nos preguntó Alice

- Sí, gracias, fuimos los reyes del baile – le dijo Rosalie sentándose junto a Edward.

- ¿En serio? - ¿oh por favor a quien quiere engañar? Alice bien sabía que íbamos a ser los reyes del baile y hablando de Alice

- Alice Cullen me debes una explicación – le dije tratando de sonar molesto pero la verdad es que no podía, había sido una noche genial.

- Está bien me declaro culpable

- ¿por qué no fueron al baile? – preguntó Rosalie

- Porque Bella no quería ir y Jasper y Alice decidieron a la mera hora quedarse con nosotros – dijo Edward y por una extraña razón yo sabía que mentían.

Por sus sonrisas, sabía que los cuatro habían hecho de las suyas esta noche. Y que ellos estaban implicados en que Rosalie y yo hubiéramos sido reyes del baile. Pero no importaba, al menos no por ahora.

Sabía que se me iba a armar otra grande con Valerie, pero me alcé de hombros filosóficamente, tal vez era hora de terminar creo que sería lo mejor que podría hacer. Edward me miró con una ancha sonrisa y yo volví a alzar los hombros.

- bueno chicos yo voy a acostarme a ver películas – les dije – buenas noches a todos.

Subí a mi habitación, me quité el saco, la corbata y los zapatos. Me acosté y me puse a ver Harry Potter. Sí soy fan de Harry Potter ¿y qué? Al poco rato Rosalie entró se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a mí. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y nos quedamos toda la noche viendo películas, sin decirnos nada. Dejando que nuestra compañía fuera todo lo que necesitábamos decirnos.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, pues varias cosas ahora sí. Las canciones que usé para este cap son "Enamorados" de Luis Fonsi y Christina Aguilera y la otra es "Truly Madly Deeply" The Savage Garden. Otra cosa, no crean que ya terminó el fic ¿Eh? jaja todavía nos falta hacer sufrir un poco mas a Valerie muajajaja que mala soy pero como verán Rose y Emmett pues...ustedes saben no? jajaja. Otra cosa, actualicé rápido lo notaron? jajaja y otra vez fue una actualización rápida así que no les voy a poder responder sus reviews personalmente pero si hago mención a aquellos que me dejaron review en el cap pasado:**

**rosalie_hale_cullen, shana1994, NANAko, , natica_4054, strawberryxoxo, Rosary Blacu, , y obviamente a AlinaKristall, mrsLCullen y Erosalie**

**Chicos se los agradezco montones. El que hayan leído este fic me alegra muchísimo y pues a pesar de que todavía haermos sufrir a Valerie un poco más, pues ya está a punto de acabar y pues les agradezco muchísimo que me hayan tenido paciencia**

**muchos besos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


	22. Chapter 21

**¡¡Hola chicos!! Oigan pues les traigo aquí una pequeña actualización. Jejeje ahora podrán ver el baile desde otra perspectiva. Ojalá les guste. es un poco corta pero les aseguro que les gustará.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Esperamos a que Emmett y Rosalie se fueran al baile para poner manos a la obra.

- Edward, Jas, ya saben que tienen que hacer – nos dijo Alice – nos vemos fuera de la escuela.

Alice se llevó a Bella y nosotros nos fuimos a casa de Valerie. Sí, de Valerie. Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba ella sola, perfecto.

- No entiendo por qué hacemos esto – me dijo Edward.

- Porque queremos que Emmett y Rose vuelvan a estar juntos – le respondí mientras entrábamos por la puerta de atrás.

- Uy sí, va a ser grandioso, como su primera década juntos – Edward dijo y se estremeció.

Yo no quería pensar en eso, yo no había estado esa primera década, pero si de por sí estar cerca de ellos era… bueno, yo tampoco quería imaginar cómo serían estos años, tal vez deberían irse a la casa de San Francisco.

- Mejor a otro continente – me dijo Edward.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación de Valerie, la escuchábamos andar de aquí allá. Pronto se quedó quieta.

- Ya se molestó porque Emmett no llega – me comentó mi hermano en un murmullo.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos sin oír nada, entonces yo noté el enojo de Valerie, era como el de un oso enfurecido.

- Listo, ahora viene lo bueno – me indicó Edward y yo me acerqué a la puerta.

Valerie quería abrir la puerta pero por más que intentaba, la puerta no cedía. ¿y por qué? Simplemente porque había dos vampiros recargados en ella.

- ¡¡Maldita puerta!! – gritaba Valerie desesperada.

Tras unos quince minutos, Valerie dejó de forcejear y oí que se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar de pura frustración.

En ese momento Alice mandó un mensaje avisándonos que ya era suficiente, nosotros habíamos hecho nuestra parte, ahora era turno de ellas.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a la escuela y vimos que Emmett y Rosalie estaban ahí. Alice me condujo entre la gente para que ninguno de ellos notara nuestra presencia. Finalmente llegamos a la urna donde estaban poniendo los votos para elegir a los reyes del baile.

Alice la tomó y salimos del gimnasio.

- Listo, ahora a cambiar los votos.

- Esto no es correcto – le dije a la duendecilla.

- ¿Qué importa?

Sacamos todos los votos…y los reemplazamos por unos que había hecho Alice y sí, todos decían Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Definitivamente este concurso estaba vendido.

Regresamos la urna antes de que el entrenador se la llevara para comenzar el conteo de votos, aunque no hacía falta que los contaran, sólo había dos nombres.

Edward y Jasper llegaron a reunirse con nosotras, por lo que nos decían, Valerie venía furiosa y yo no lo dudaba, la pobre quería ser reina del baile y no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar.

Entró al gimnasio poco antes de que anunciaran al rey y a la reina.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que sigue ahora – Alice nos indicó y los tres asentimos.

Entramos silenciosamente al gimnasio en el momento en el que Rosalie y Emmett subían al escenario. Valerie salió corriendo y Alice y yo salimos tras ella. Mientras que Edward y Jasper se llevaban a Jonathan de ahí.

Como no queríamos que ninguno arruinara el momento de Emmett y Rose, los amarramos a unas sillas y los amordazamos. Obviamente sin que ninguno supiera quiénes éramos.

Valerie lloraba profundamente y yo sabía que sólo lo hacía porque no había sido reina ella.

Alice fue nuevamente al gimnasio y nos pidió que la esperáramos en el salón donde publicaban el periódico escolar. Edward estaba sentado en una silla y yo en sus piernas. Mientras que Jasper estaba recargado en una pared mirando con gesto ausente la puerta.

Alice regresó.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunté.

- Nada, sólo tomé unas cuantas fotos – respondió mi hermana prendiendo una computadora.

Ya después comprendí para que las fotos. Tuvimos que hacer algo más esa noche antes de regresar a la escuela. Entramos a la cafetería y después de hacer unas cuantas cosillas, nos regresamos a la casa.

Veníamos todos callados en el Volvo cuando recordé algo.

-Chicos tenemos que regresar

- ¿No me digas que quieres ir al baile? – me preguntó Alice burlonamente.

- No, simplemente quería decirles que si no regresamos Jonathan y Valerie van a pasar todo el fin de semana en la escuela atados y amordazados.

Edward regresó a la escuela a que liberáramos a Valerie y a Jonathan.

**Valerie POV**

Soy una buena persona, lo soy en verdad ¿por qué esto me tenía que pasar a mí? Creí que este iba a ser el mejor baile de mi vida. Me podía ver llegando del brazo de Emmett y que al final los dos llevaríamos las coronas de rey y reina del baile. Y para darle el tiro de gracia yo besaría a Emmett frente a toda la escuela.

Pero todo mi plan había fracasado. Primero, con la maldita puerta, estuve atascada en mi habitación por más de 35 minutos. Segundo, Emmett no llegó por mí, no podía creer que me había dejado plantada.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida me llegó un mensaje de Jessica

_Emmett ya está aquí ¿por qué no llegaste con él?_

Eso fue como una puñalada ¿cómo que Emmett había ido al baile sin mí? Eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Como pude, llegué al baile y aún no puedo digerir lo que ocurría.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban bailando muy melosamente y estaban a punto de besarse, pero yo no iba a permitir que me humillaran más. Rosalie iba a pagar muy caro todo esto y lo peor de todo ¡¡llevaba el mismo vestido que yo!! Aunque yo me veía mejor claro está.

- ¡¡Emmett Cullen se puede saber por qué no fuiste por mí!! – le grité a Emmett en frente de todos

- Pero…pero…tú me hablaste para decirme que me veías aquí – me replicó.

Emmett miró a Rosalie y ella alzó las manos. Cuando Emmett volvió su vista hacia mí vi la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó por la cara de Rosalie.

- ¡¡Yo no te hablé!! – le grité furiosa.

- Entonces… nena yo lo siento de verdad, Alice me dijo que hablaste y que te reunías conmigo aquí.

- Y los reyes del baile son…- el director abrió el sobre

Yo ya quería llorar, no podría ser reina del baile porque no había llegado a tiempo para inscribirme. Y todo por culpa de…

- ¡¡Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen!! – anunció el profesor y todos aplaudieron.

Yo no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible. Miré como Rosalie subía al escenario y le ponían la corona. Ya no vi más, porque las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control.

Y si creían que mi día no podía ponerse peor, se equivocan. Fue secuestrada ¡¡Secuestrada!! Me taparon la boca y me amarraron a una silla. Yo ya no podía parar de llorar.

¿Ven lo que les digo? Soy una buena persona que ha tenido el peor día de su vida, eso no es justo, yo no merecía esto.

Después de un rato, me desataron y yo me desmayé.

Ahora que despierto estoy en mi cama y no puedo no acordarme de cómo llegué aquí. Esto no podía estar pasándome.

* * *

**jajaja ¿les gustó? Yo espero que sí jaja pobre Valerie ¿no creen? jajaja bueno chicos les voy diciendo que pues... el final se acerca T.T o sí, es muy triste jeje pero pues todas las historias tienen un final.**

**Chicos mil gracias por los reviews jaja espero poder llegar a los 300 antes de terminarla y pues está en sus manos que lo logremos. Y pues mis agradecimientos, como siempre:**

elianna. cullen: jaja me alegra que te encante, pero pues ya es mucho sufrir para Emmett y Rosalie ¿no crees? En fin te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y que sigas leyendo. Un beso.

AlinaKristall: niña que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya? Sabes que tk muchísimo jaja me has ayudado bastante y yo espero haber hexo lo mismo, pues sabes que akí ando para lo que sea que necesites. T adoro!!!

erosalie: Hola niña!!! Pues la verdad quiero agradecerte mucho tu apoio de verdad que ha significado mucho para mí. Y ya sabes que quiero eh? Jaja quiero a Emmett bailando Sexy Back jajaja te mando besos chaparra tk!!!!

Vicky is Love: jajaja créeme que si vamos a linchar a Valerie te aviso jaja se lo merece jaja me alegra que el fic te gusta más y espero no decepcionarte. Besos

mrsLCullen: sé que ia te lo dije muchas veces, pero la verdad es que me encantan tus reviews kilométricos jajaja me fascinan y me alegra que sigas leyendo, tu apoyo ha sido super importante para mi, cuídate mucho mi querida y fiel lectora.

Lubells Black Cullen: jajaa me alegra haber alegrado tu noche jajaja y pues espero que tu mami no te haya castigado la computadora. Cuídate mucho.

shana1994: jaja me alegra que te hayan gustado las canciones que elegí, a mi me encantan y pensé que les quedaban muy bien, pues espero que sigas leyendo y pues nos leemos pronto. Besos

NANAko: jaja pues en este cap sufrió un poco Valerie, y sufrirá un poco más antes de rendirse jajaja…o tal vez no se rinda jaja ojalá sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review.

Rosary Blacu: jejej creo que ya supiste que fue de Valerie una vez que se fue del baile jajaja ojalá te haya gustado el cpa. Un beso

LoReNiTa WeAsLeY: jaja creo que ya todos alucinan a Valerie, ahsta io, pero es que sin ella no habría historia así que…además todos disfrutan viéndola sufrir jaja. Besos.

natica_4054: jaja pues no creo que el final tarde mucho pero espero que los caítulos antes del final te agraden. Un beso

Starhey: jjaja muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo halagada que me siento, me alegra que hayas leído toda y me apena muchísimo que se haya borrado elr eview pero ni te preocupes que ya con saber que te gustó me es suficiente. Ojalá tampoco te reprueben por mi culpa jajaja te mando un beso y de verdad me siento muy halagada. Besos.

rosalie_hale_cullen: jaja me gustó tu idea del coche jaja pobre Valerie, todo mundo quiere verla sufrir ella tan linda ¬¬… sobre todo jajaja bueno aki dejo un actualización, ojalá te haya gustado. Cuídate.

arely hale: jajaa sí eres genial, me gustó mucho tu review, de verdad fue uno de los más lindos, espero que hayas disfrutado esta cap, con lo mucho que quieres a Valerie io supongo que sí jajaja. Cuídate mucho chik!!!

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo

los kiere

Dayan Hale


	23. Chapter 22

**Emmett POV**

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie y yo nos levantamos de la cama después de haber visto las cinco películas que habían salido de Harry Potter, y las tres del Señor de los Anillos. Era sábado por la mañana, apenas eran como las siete así que podía esperar unas horas de calma antes de que Valerie me reclamara por haberla dejado plantada.

Pobre chica, de verdad me sentí mal por ella, yo sabía cuantas ganas tenía de ser la reina del baile, y podía decir que me dolía mucho no haber estado con ella. Al fin y al cabo era mi novia y la quería…

- ¡¡Emmett!! – me llamó mi madre – te toca trapear la casa muchachito no creas que se me olvida que hoy es tu turno.

Miré a Rosalie con una sonrisa petulante y ella rodó los ojos.

- Tú hiciste la apuesta – le dije.

- No vuelvo a apostar contigo, haces trampa – me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- No se puede hacer trampa con eso Rose.

Ambos bajamos a la sala y ya había un trapeador y una cubeta preparados para que comenzara a trapear. Yo me senté cómodamente en el sillón y miré a Rosalie trapear. Y aún haciendo eso, era la criatura más sexy de este mundo.

- Te faltó ahí – le señalé en broma para hacerla enojar.

- Si te molesta como lo hago, ven y hazlo tú – me replicó molesta y yo reí.

- No, me gusta verte trapeando – le dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón y ella me miraba con ganas de matarme.

Yo reí, me quedé contemplándola por un momento que se me hizo eterno. Rosalie era hermosa, inteligente, y ella iba a estar conmigo toda la vida si yo dejaba a Valerie. Era una cosa muy tentadora, demasiado. Pero aún no quería alejarme de Valerie…¿o sí?

- En vez de estar ahí sentado como baboso deberías ayudarme – Rosalie me reclamó.

- Todavía que tú perdiste ahí voy yo a ayudarte – alcé el sillón con una mano para que ella trapeara por debajo.

Así fue que terminamos de trapear toda la estancia de abajo. Subimos a trapear las habitaciones, comenzamos con el estudio de Carlisle. Luego fuimos a su habitación donde él y Esme estaban acostados en la cama mirando un álbum de fotos.

- Te dije que era tu turno Emmett, no de Rosalie – me regañó mi mamá.

- Lo sé – respondí – pero hicimos una apuesta, ella perdió y le toca hacer mis deberes todo un mes.

- Ay Rose – le dijo mi padre riendo.

- Ni me digas.

Acabamos con su habitación y fuimos a la de Edward. Él obviamente no estaba, había pasado la noche en casa de Bella. Una vez que terminamos fuimos a la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Alice estaba encerrada en el vestidor y Jasper estaba sentado en la cama leyendo, pasamos y trapeamos sin decirles nada a nuestros hermanos ni ellos a nosotros. Finalmente fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Mientras movíamos la cama, vi tirada una foto y yo la levanté. Era una foto de nosotros, el día de San Valentín, cuando le regalé a Teddy.

- Mira, cuando Teddy aún vivía – le enseñé la foto.

- ¿nunca vas a perdonarme por eso verdad? – me miró con cierto arrepentimiento.

- No – le dije y ella miró la foto.

Se quedó absorta y yo la abracé por detrás, tal y como estábamos en la foto. Ella me rodeó el cuello con un brazo mientras que sostenía la foto con la otra mano.

- Te veías hermosa de Rosa – le dije mirando la foto.

- Yo me veo bien con todo – volteó y me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y yo reí.

Terminamos de trapear y nos acostamos en la cama. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. La paz de ese momento no la hubiera cambiado por nada, pero nuestro hermoso momento se echó a perder cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Valerie.

- ¿no le vas a contestar? – me preguntó Rose mirándome.

- No, esperaré al lunes – y dicho esto le quité la batería al teléfono.

Rosalie no me dijo nada más y nos quedamos abrazados sin decirnos nada.

Así nos quedamos todo el fin de semana, solo nos movíamos de vez en cuando para acomodarnos, aunque no fuera necesario. Sólo disfrutamos de nuestra mutua presencia y nadie nos interrumpió.

Pero finalmente llegó el lunes. Después de esos días con Rosalie entre mis brazos me había dado cuenta de que ahora sí tendría que enfrentarme a Valerie, y quizá lo mejor sería que ese fuera nuestro último enfrentamiento.

**Valerie POV**

Hoy no esperé a que Emmett fuera por mí, estaba simplemente furiosa porque no me había contestado ninguna de mis llamadas todo el fin de semana. Además lo necesitaba mucho, me secuestraron en pleno gimnasio, eso no es posible, alguien simplemente no me soporta y sé quien está detrás de todo esto: Rosalie.

Llegué a la escuela y todos me miraban extrañamente, seguramente muchos me habían visto gritarle a Emmett el viernes en el baile, pero ya no me importaba para nada. Era hora de que arregláramos las cosas, o estaba conmigo, o estaba con Rosalie. Y yo me aseguraría de que se quedara conmigo.

Entré a mis clases y ni rastro de Emmett. Fue sólo hasta el recreo que se dignó a aparecerse. ¿Qué le pasaba? Yo era su novia, merecía un poco más de respeto, además yo estaba con él cuando muchísimos chicos de la escuela se morirían porque yo los mirara siquiera.

Antes de que entráramos a la cafetería, me pidió que habláramos y yo ya iba preparándome para mi gran drama. Nos sentamos en una banca y yo comencé a llorar.

- Yo en serio te quiero Emmett Cullen y a ti parece no importarte nada.

- Val, claro que me importa, yo también te quiero mucho…

- Entonces ¿por qué no pasaste por mí? ¿por qué fuiste al baile con Rosalie? – le reclamé llorando – tú sabías que yo quería ser la reina, quería ser tu reina y en vez de ello te fuiste con Rosalie.

- Cariño lo lamento en serio, no tengo perdón para esto – me dijo y se levantó – tal vez tengas razón y merezcas a alguien mejor que yo.

Un momento, no, eso no está bien, no va a terminar conmigo. No de esa manera, si algún día terminamos será porque yo lo decida.

- Emmett por favor no hagas esto, yo te quiero de veras que sí, es por eso por lo que más me duele – me abracé a él y pronto sus brazos me rodearon.

- Yo también te quiero Valerie, mucho – me levantó la cara y me secó las lágrimas - ¿me perdonas?

Yo asentí y me paré de puntitas para besarlo. Sus labios besaron los míos con suavidad y ternura, pero yo quería más había visto como besaba a Rosalie, la besaba con pasión, con cada fibra de su ser y yo quería que me besara de igual modo.

Pero como siempre, Emmett me detuvo y yo suspiré resignada. Me tomó de la mano y entramos a la cafetería. Nada más entrar y yo me quedé helada pues justo en la pared de enfrente había un póster gigante de Emmett y Rosalie y atravesado tenía un título: "Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale, los reyes del baile"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la foto era simplemente perfecta, los dos estaban completamente abrazados.

- Uno tendría que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de que Emmett y Rosalie se aman – dijo una chica que caminaba por ahí con sus amigas.

- ¡claro que se aman! Sólo basta ver su mirada en la foto – comentó otra de esas chicas.

- Pobre Valerie, ya no debería de perder su tiempo, Emmett y Rosalie van a regresar – la otra chica les dijo a sus amigas y se sentaron en una mesa cercana.

Yo no podía creerlo, muchos chicos estaban ahí mirando el póster y los demás nos miraban a Emmett y a mí. Y yo me sentía fatal, en eso Rosalie, que estaba mirando el póster volteó y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

- Linda Foto ¿no lo creen? – nos dijo y me miró triunfante, luego, salió de la cafetería.

- No es posible – dije y salí yo también.

No podía soportar que todos me miraran así, esto había llegado demasiado lejos ¿cómo me iban a ver todos después de esto? Me fui al baño dispuesta a llorar todo lo posible, pero no pude, pues ahí estaba Rosalie.

- ¿Aún quieres seguir con Emmett, Valerie?

- No vas a ganar Rosalie

- ¿no lo has notado, muñeca? Yo ya gané, pero tú no te das cuenta aún, Emmett me ama, tú misma oíste a las chicas en la cafetería - ¿cómo las había escuchado hasta donde ella estaba? – No importa cuanto luches Valerie, Emmett regresará a mis brazos, ya lo hizo.

Yo no sabía que decirle, estaba trabada por el dolor y el enojo.

- Aún no Rosalie.

- Eso es lo que crees, ¿es qué acaso no nos viste en el baile? Mientras bailábamos, Emmett y yo hablábamos acerca de los momentos tan buenos que vivimos juntos y aunque no es algo importante, todos en la escuela votaron por nosotros como reyes – eso también me pesaba – ya no le des más vueltas Valerie, deja a Emmett por la paz, termínalo tú para que recuperes un poco de orgullo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo que la gente pensará de ti si él termina contigo y regresa conmigo?

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que regresará contigo Rosalie?

- Fácil, cariño, Emmett me ama – dicho esto, salió del baño y yo me quedé ahí llorando.

No entré a las demás clases. Me quedé llorando en el baño, no podía creer que todo lo malo me estuviera pasando a mí. Yo que soy tan buena persona. Mientras lloraba en un baño, la puerta se abrió y entraron varias chicas.

- Pobre de Valerie – una dijo y yo me sentí mejor, alguien me comprendía.

- Es que era obvio, la pobrecita jamás se imaginó que se metía con Rosalie – otra de ellas dijo.

- Pero es que también piénsenlo Rosalie y Emmett jamás se habían separado, ellos siempre están juntos y Valerie no sabía con quien se metía – por lo menos tres chicas me entendían y comprendían mi pobre situación.

Al acabar el día me fui a mi casa yo sola, no quería ver a Emmett. Este había sido el peor día de toda mi vida. Llegué a mi casa y mis padres no estaban, habían llevado al bebé al pediatra y llegarían más tarde.

Me hice algo de comer y salí al jardín para sentarme debajo de mi árbol favorito para pensar un rato. Y justo en ese momento comenzó a llover.

- No es posible – dije al aire y me acerqué a la puerta de atrás para entrar a la casa.

Y no pude abrir, la puerta se había cerrado y yo no llevaba llaves. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasándome.

Me eché a llorar y me quedé ahí sentada bajo la lluvia sin poder hacer nada, tendría que esperar a que mis padres llegaran para que me pudieran abrir la puerta.

"Esto no es justo, soy una buena persona" pensaba mientras lloraba amargamente.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegamos a la casa después de la escuela y todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Entramos a la nuestra y Emmett se acostó en la cama cómodamente mientras veía el baseball.

- Tengo tarea de química, matemáticas, historia y literatura – me dijo mientras me sentaba en el escritorio.

- ¿Eres muy malo sabes? Porque yo además de las mismas tareas que tú tengo que hacer un ensayo para ética – le dije malhumorada.

- Tú hiciste la apuesta.

Bufé para mis adentros y me recordé a mí misma, jamás apostar con Emmett. Hice la tarea de química primero, era resolver diez problemas de densidades, era fácil, terminé los de Emmett y luego los copié a mi cuaderno.

Me seguí con matemáticas, la maestra era nefasta, la odiaba porque siempre nos dejaba los problemas más difíciles de tarea. Eran cinco y en los cinco tenía que hacer el procedimiento matemático, comprobar y aparte hacer gráficas. Terminé ambas tareas en una hora ¡¡una hora!!

De historia era resolver un cuestionario de treinta preguntas, las respondí sin mirar ni una vez el libro. Al terminar el de Emmett, contesté el mío sin copiar el que ya estaba hecho.

Pasé a literatura, tendría que hacer dos ensayos diferentes acerca del tono y la composición que utilizaba Moliére en su libro "El Avaro". Como ese libro ya lo había leído varias veces y había entregado muchos trabajos de eso busqué en el archivero y encontré dos uno de 1992 y otro de 1985 los dos tenían diez así que sólo los transcribí.

Finalmente, llegué a mi ensayo de ética ¿Por qué es importante recuperar los valores en nuestros días? Lo acabé en diez minutos con el formato que el profesor nos había pedido.

- Listo, aquí tienes tus tareas – le di a Emmett cuatro fólderes que contenían sus tareas.

- Gracias preciosa - los tomó y los guardó en su mochila.

Miré el reloj, las seis de la tarde y hasta ahora terminaba mis tareas. Me acosté en la cama y Emmett me abrazó. Yo ya estaba cansada de que las cosas estuvieran así, Emmett estaba conmigo en casa y en la escuela con Valerie.

Ya era hora de que Valerie se esfumara.

- ¿Me ayudas a lavar mi coche? – le pedí a Emmett.

- Claro, vamos – Emmett se levantó de la cama y salimos de la habitación.

Nada más salimos y ya nos tendían otros tres pares de llaves. El Volvo, el Turbo y el Mercedes genial.

Comenzamos por el de Carlisle, luego el de Edward, luego el de Alice y después del condenado de Emmett sacó su Jeep.

- Es otra de mis tareas – me dijo saliendo del Jeep.

- Tramposo – le dije y comenzamos a lavarlo.

Finalmente íbamos a lavar el mío. Lo saqué y al terminar de lavarlo…comenzó a llover.

- ¡¡No es cierto!! – Dije furiosa y Emmett rió.

Yo lo miré con ganas de querer matarlo y él me miró de una manera que me dejó pasmada.

**Carlisle POV**

Bajé del estudio y vi que Edward, Esme, Jasper y Alice estaban asomados al jardín. Me puse junto a Edward y me asomé llevado por la curiosidad. Afuera estaban Emmett y Rose, besándose recargados en el M3 de ella.

Estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia pero ninguno a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

- ¿No es hermoso? – preguntó Alice emocionada – voy por la cámara.

- ¿Qué hay de Valerie? – pregunté a nadie en especial.

- Vamos papá, no creerás que Emmett va a seguir con ella – me dijo Edward – o al menos por sus pensamientos no creo que quiera regresar con ella.

Yo volví a mirar afuera Rosalie estaba recargada en el auto y Emmett la estaba besando profundamente, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y Emmett tenía ambas manos en el cuello de ella.

No podía negar que yo también me moría de ganas por oír que regresaban, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirme mal por la pobre de Valerie.

- De pobre no tiene nada – me dijo Edward.

- No, es una…

- Alice – reprendió Esme a la chica antes de que ella dijera algo.

- Lo es mamá – Alice insistió – tenemos pruebas contundentes.

- ¿cómo qué?

Entonces Alice subió nuevamente y trajo consigo unas copias. Esme y yo las leímos una por una. Y ahora comprendía lo que quería decir mi hija, pero de todos modos, no podíamos culpar a Valerie por lo que había echo su bisabuela.

Nos metimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y pronto oímos como Emmett y Rosalie entraban a la casa.

- Bueno, al menos lavamos todos los coches – oí la voz de Emmett.

- Sí, menos el mío – respondió Rose enojada y luego oí la estruendosa risa de Emmett.

- Lo haremos mañana – prometió mi hijo.

Luego oí como se abría la puerta de su habitación, luego la de su baño y ya no oí nada más.

Yo más que nadie quería que Emmett y Rosalie regresaran como pareja y al parecer eso no tardaba en suceder.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que sería muy bueno que Em y Rose se fueran a la casa de San Francisco por un tiempo – Esme entró a la habitación – están poniendo a Jasper de un humor que mejor ni te digo.

Yo reí, la abracé y besé su cabello.

- Tal vez sea una buena idea

- Sólo tal vez – dicho esto, Esme me besó suave y profundamente.

"Sólo tal vez" repetí las palabras en mi cabeza mientras acostaba a mi esposa en la cama.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ps creo que ya todos se han dado cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett están a un paso de regresar, pero como muchos de ustedes me han pedido que haga sufrir a Valerie un poco más, pues haremos sufrir a Valerie unos capítulos más, aunque verdaderamente no creo que aguante mucho pero que le hacemos?**

**Jeje chicos aquí les dejo mis agradecimientos:**

**Starhey****: Hola!! Pues la verdad no creo que las cartas sean necesarias,pero bueno no te diré más, tú solita lo verás pronto**

**Lubells Black Cullen****: espero que sigas mejor, aunque me alegra q hayas podido leer y dejarme un review, que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, nos leemos pronto. bsos**

**Katy: pues espero haber sido lo suficientemente ruda con Valerie en este cap jeje y me gustó mucho tu biblia jajaja. Un beso**

**danceforever---tu fan #1: jaja te agradezco mucho tu review jeje me alegra que seas mi fan #1 jajaja y pues sí, lamentablemente el fic tiene que acabar pronto T.T pero espero leerte en algún otro fic. besos**

**Alexa Hiwatari****: jaja sí, Valerie parecía ser una niña linda, pero lo que le pasa a uno cuando agarra demasiada confianza jaja. Nos leemos pronto**

**Rosary Blacu****: creo que ya viste para qué sacó Alice las fotos, espero que te haya gustado este cap y te agradezco mucho tu review, besos**

**AlinaKristall****: jaja pobre Valerie, si haces esa pijamada yo creo que necesitarías un campo de fútbol jajaja muchas gracias por tus reviews nena de verdad me agrada leer tus comentarios, a propósito prometo pasarme por tu fic uno de estos días que todavía no acabo de comentarte tus otros capis pero lo haré lo más pronto que pueda. Te adoro nena gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!**

**NANAko: jaja sí, Valerie suele dar lástima, pero no creas que es buena persona porque no lo es tanto, en fin muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este cap. besos**

**LoReNiTa WeAsLeY: Yo no sé porque nadie quiere a Valerie y todos quieren verla sufrir jajaj ok ok sí se, pero me da muchísima pena jajaja. Cuídate mucho.**

**rosalie_hale_cullen: wii a mi también me alegra mucho que seas feliz jeje tú alegraste mi día con tu review jejeje muchas gracias y me alegra que sigas leyendo y que te guste el fic.**

**GreenCinnamon****: jaja te agradezco mucho tu review y espero que te haya gustado este cap, besos.**

**ARELY HALE: jaja te agradezco mucho tu review lectora favorita jajaja y no importa q no haya sido una biblia aunq si lamento que te hayas esforzado tanto y que se te haya borrado lo que habías escrito, pero bueno, claro que tendrás mucho más de mí, de hecho aparte de este tengo otros tres fics "La niñera de los Cullen" "Los Cullen Niñeros" y "Los reyes Cullen" jaja bueno espero que puedas darte una vuelta por ellos mi lectora favorita y ps ojalá lleguemos a los trescientos. Besos tu escritora favorita jajaja**

**elianna cullen: jaja pues fíjate que no se me había ocurrido lo de la revista escolar pero me acabas de dar una idea muy buena para fastidiar a Valerie jajaja muchas gracias chik, no solo por tu review, sino por la idea q me acabas de dar. besos**

**shana1994****: hola oye ps me siento muy halagada, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el cap y espero que este tmb lo haya hecho. Un beso**

**katy: hola ps actualicé lo más pronto que pude, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado el cap y ps ya viste que fue el peor día de Valerie jajaja. Besos chik.**

**natica_4054: hola que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este tmb, ns leemos pronto, besos**

**Los Kiero muchísimo a todos por seguir leyendo y pues vamos por los 300 reviews, espero contar con su apoyo para que lo logremos.**

**Besos **

**Dayan Hale.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Valerie POV**

Al día siguiente Emmett pasó por mí para ir a la escuela, yo tenía una gripa espantosa por haberme quedado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo.

- Hola Val ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

- Mal, tengo una gripa de los mil demonios – le respondí y no lo besé, no quería que se contagiara.

- Ay muñeca, lo siento mucho.

Llegamos a la escuela y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera a sus clases. Entré a mi salón, tenía literatura y no había leído nada y el profesor iba a hacer examen oral.

Nada más entré y todo mundo me miró algunos molestos y otros con ¿lástima? ME senté en mi lugar como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

A la mitad de la clase yo ya no podía más, me sentía muy mal y le pedí permiso al profesor de que me dejara ir a la enfermería. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me topé con Rosalie que salía de la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenos días Valerie – me saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- Hola Rosalie ¿se puede saber por qué tan feliz?

- Claro, toma – me dio una copia de la revista de la escuela y se fue.

Entré a la oficina y de ahí a la enfermería. La enfermera me dijo que tenía calentura y me dejó acostada mientras iba por algo frío para mí. En lo que la esperaba, abrí la revista y comencé a hojearla con desinterés hasta que llegué al artículo que hablaba del baile.

Una de las fotos que les habían tomado a Emmett y Rosalie ocupaba toda una página y había un título atravesado:

"No sólo fueron los reyes del baile, sino que son la pareja perfecta"

No decía quién había escrito el artículo pero me dispuse a leerlo.

"_El pasado sábado fue el baile de primavera y tuvo lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela. La mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron presentes y según los votos contados, casi todos ahí estuvieron._

_El baile procedió como todos los años y al punto de las doce el director subió al pequeño escenario para anunciar al rey y a la reina del baile. Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos todos al ver que por primera vez, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen fueron elegidos como rey y reina._

_A pesar de llevar aquí ya dos años, los Cullen no se han hecho muy populares, pero eso no influyó en que votaran por Emmett y Rosalie para reyes del baile._

_Durante mucho tiempo jamás había visto a una pareja como Rosalie y Emmett, ambos son perfectos físicamente y como pareja, se complementan bastante bien. Como podemos ver en todas las fotos, los ojos de ambos brillan cuando se topan con la mirada del otro._

_Esta pareja es envidiable y hace poco se disolvió con la llegada de la nueva estudiante Valerie Kincaid quien logró separarlos. Pero ahora yo me pregunto una cosa ¿de verdad los separó?_

_Recordemos que Rosalie estuvo un tiempo fuera de Forks y cuando regresó Emmett no podía apartar su vista de la hermosa rubia de ojos dorados._

_No es que Valerie me caiga mal, creo que es una buena chica, pero no creo que ella pueda durar demasiado con Emmett, pues es cada vez más obvio que Emmett y Rosalie vuelven a verse envueltos por el amor y no tardan mucho en regresar._

_Esperemos que a Valerie no se le rompa el corazón cuando Emmett la termine y regrese con Rosalie…"_

Terminé de leer el artículo y cerré los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. Así que todos estaban seguros de que Rosalie iba a regresar con Emmett ¿no? Pero daba la casualidad de que yo era la novia de Emmett y tenía mucho que decir antes de que eso sucediera.

Jamás dejaría que Rosalie ganara. Yo me iba a quedar con Emmett costara lo que costara, mientras estuviera aquí en Forks yo tendría a Emmett a mi lado.

**Emmett POV**

Salí de la clase de ética, había tenido examen y como ya lo había terminado el profesor me había pedido que me retirara. Caminé por los pasillos con despreocupación y entonces vislumbré la hermosa cabellera de Rosalie salir del edificio.

Seguido por un impulso, la seguí hasta su coche. Allí se sentó en el asiento del conductor, prendió el radio y se quedó ahí escuchando música. Al acercarme aún más vi que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan angelical que no pude evitar meter mi cabeza al coche y besar sus dulces labios. Rosalie sonrió contra mi boca y respondió al beso mientras acariciaba mi cabello. No sé en que momento acabamos en el asiento de atrás de su coche mientras yo besaba su cuello y ella desabrochaba mi camisa.

Aún no tocaban para que la primera clase terminara, así que nadie nos vería, o al menos yo creía eso.

- ¡¡¡EMMETT!! – oí el grito de Valerie y me separé rápidamente de Rosalie.

- ¿Sabes? Tu novia es una entrometida – me dijo Rosalie

- No digas nada.

Salí del coche ya con la camisa cerrada y me encaré a Valerie, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y no había nada en este mundo que me conmoviera más que las lágrimas.

- Val, escúchame esto es un malentendido – me defendí rápidamente.

- ¡¡Claro que lo es!! – Valerie me dijo y me abrazó fuertemente - ¿Emmett acaso no te das cuenta de que Rosalie nos quiere separar? Ella lo único que quiere es regresar contigo porque nadie le hace caso. Ella te está tendiendo una trampa Emmett.

Yo quería reírme de Valerie, pero simplemente no podía.

- Cariño, no te pongas así – le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

- Es que…- le tapé la boca con dos dedos.

- Estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo? No voy a cambiarte porque te quiero. – le dije, bueno más bien le mentí un poquito.

- Emmett yo no aguanto esta situación – me dijo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

¿Cómo demonios fue que me involucré con Valerie? De verdad que estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Sin embargo no iba a dejarla, no quería ser yo el que acabara como malo del cuento.

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios, tal vez no la terminaría, pero haría que ella me terminara. Rosalie se paró del coche y se fue caminando de ahí mientras cantaba una canción.

- "Y te pareces tanto amor, a una enredadera en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vuelta con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera" – cantó mientras pasaba a nuestro lado y yo tuve que contener la risa.

- ¿Lo ves? Es una mala persona Emmett – me dijo Valerie – lo estaba cantando por mí.

"Si te queda el saco póntelo" le quise decir, pero por más que intentara, no podría ser malo, ni siquiera con alguien como Valerie.

- No le hagas caso amor, ella sólo está celosa – le dije.

- No como tú que ya estabas recogida y si es que otro se anima pues buena suerte a ver si no se espina – cantó Rosalie gritando para que la escucháramos y esta vez no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Finalmente dieron el toque para la siguiente clase y yo me fui a la mía, tenía matemáticas con Rosalie. Entré al salón y ella sonrió con malicia mientras cantaba la canción de _La planta_ de Caos. Yo me senté a su lado y reí estruendosamente.

La clase comenzó y Rosalie seguía tarareando la canción. Cuando terminó nos salimos del salón y ella tomó mi mano para que nos fuéramos a la siguiente clase.

A la hora del receso, teníamos que terminar un trabajo ella y yo así que Valerie se vino a sentar con nosotros. Yo alcancé a ver la sonrisa maliciosa que Rosalie tenía en el rostro y tuve que evitar notarlo, sino Valerie se enojaría conmigo.

- Espero que no te moleste que me siente con ustedes Valerie – le dijo Rosalie a mi "novia" – pero es que Emy y yo tenemos que terminar un trabajo.

- Claro que no me molesta – le respondió fríamente Valerie.

En ese momento Rosalie y yo comenzamos a escribir la fábula que teníamos que hacer.

- Y te pareces tanto amor a una enredadera en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera – cantó nuevamente Rosalie y yo luchaba contra la carcajada.

En ese momento pasaron Jasper y Alice con sus charolas del almuerzo.

- Y entre tanto ramerío ya te apodamos "la ramera" – cantaron los dos y yo creía que no podría aguantar la carcajada.

- Pero que sea desértica oh! si desértica pero que sea desértica oh!! si desértica – pasaron cantando Edward y Bella.

Yo tosí para disimular la risa y Rosalie se rió abiertamente. Valerie comía su almuerzo y estaba completamente roja. Yo no pude más y tuve que salir rápidamente de la cafetería para reírme a mis anchas.

Cuando regresé a la cafetería en mi mesa ya sólo estaba Rosalie. Me senté a su lado y mis hermanos volvieron a cantar fuertemente. Yo no pude más que reír nuevamente.

- Que malos son – le dije a Rosalie.

- Ellos, yo no – me dijo "inocentemente"

- Claro, sólo ellos – le dije mirándola con complicidad.

- Sólo ellos –estuvo de acuerdo ella y me sonrió coqueta.

**Alice POV**

Así que Emmett ya había decidido que haría que Valerie lo terminara ¿no? Bien pues yo me iba a asegurar de que eso sucediera lo más pronto posible.

- No seas entrometida – me dijo Edward mirándome maliciosamente – son problemas de dos.

- No me importa – le respondí y me levanté – me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hasta la mesa donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett. ME acerqué a mi rubia hermana y le susurré algo al oído que Emmett no escucharía.

- Vamos a deshacernos de Valerie

- Te sigo – respondió Rosalie parándose – Em tengo que irme con Alice ¿me cubres en las siguientes clases?

- No – respondió mi hermano y yo lo abracé y lo besé en la mejilla.

- Por favor Emy – le pedí haciéndole ojitos.

- Odio que me pongas esa cara – accedió Emmett.

- Gracias eres el mejor – le di un beso en la mejilla y Jasper siseó – el mejor hermano del mundo.

Rose y yo salimos de ahí, teníamos muchas cosas que planear antes de llevar a cabo mi plan, pero yo sabía que funcionaría a la perfección. Sólo me tenía que asegurar que todo fuera lo más realista posible.

- vámonos, necesitamos la laptop de Edward y tenemos que ir a Port Angeles – tomé a Rosalie de la mano y nos metimos al convertible rojo.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – me preguntó Rose

- Ya lo verás.

Fuimos a la casa por la laptop de Edward y mis padres estaban…como explicarlo, muy amorosos en la cocina.

- Pero doctor, esto no está bien – oí la voz fingida de mi mamá.

- Vamos Esme no tiene nada de malo es muy natural – fue la respuesta de mi padre.

Rosalie y yo entramos a la sala sonriendo. Después entramos a la cocina y vimos a mis padres besándose apasionadamente.

- Ejem… - carraspeé y ambos se separaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Deberían estar en la escuela – nos reprendió mamá.

- Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer – respondí yo jalando a Rosalie escaleras arriba.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, esta enana me secuestró – se defendió mi hermana.

Subimos por la laptop de Edward y bajamos nuevamente. Mis padres estaban apostados junto a la puerta y al parecer ninguno de los dos nos dejaría pasar.

- ¿A dónde van?

- A Port Angeles – respondí – tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿cómo qué? – preguntó Esme.

- Deshacernos de Valerie – respondí yo nuevamente.

- A bueno, váyanse con cuidado – Esme nos dejó pasar.

Entramos al coche de Rosalie nuevamente y mientras ella manejaba yo iba haciendo los diseños necesarios en la computadora.

- Alice me estás matando de curiosidad, ya dime lo que vamos a hacer – me pidió Rose.

- No, ya lo verás tú misma cuando terminemos – le respondí sin despegar la mirada de la computadora – sólo te diré que esta vez Valerie se irá de una buena vez.

Y Cuando Alice Cullen se proponía una cosa, la cumplía, no importaba cuál fuera el costo. Ya era hora de que Valerie se despidiera y ella sola se haría la mala fama.

Emmett y Rosalie acabarían juntos y Valerie destrozada, lo juraba o dejaba de llamarme Alice Cullen

* * *

**¿Ahora que tendrá en mente la duendecilla? Jeje lo descubrirán el próximo capítulo. Chicos como siempre, ya saben que les agradezco montones el que sigan apoyándome con el fic y pues...vamos por los 300 reviews. Y hablando de reviews akí estás mis respuestas a ellos, chicos mil gracias:**

AlinaKristall: hola nena hemosha!!! Oie espero q ia sigas mejor jeje io ia estoy saliendo de la maldita gripa jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap, creo que me pasé un pokito con Valerie pero estoy segura que tú lo gozaste, jajaj en fin nena espero que te haya gustado y pues hablamos pronto. Te Amo!!!!!!

shana1994: jeje a mi me dio mucha pena Valerie en este capítulo jejeje pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado, besos.

GreenCinnamon: bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado y pues todavía nos queda un poco más para que Valerie sufra jajaja que malas somos todas cn Valerie jejeje. Un beso

Cullen-Swan'Productions: hola!!! Oie ps con gusto te respondería el otro review, pero ia revise otra vez y ps no lo encuentro T.T te agradecería muxísimo que me lo recordaras y pues con gusto te lo contesto y ps 1000 perdn pero d verdad ya lo busque y no lo encontré.

NANAko: jejeje sí me gusta hacer sufrir a Valerie, pero ella tiene la culpa por ser tan mala persona jajaja además todas me han pedido que la haga sufrir y pues alcliente lo que pide ¿no? Jajaja muchas gracias por tus reviews, jejeje besos

arely hale;*: jeje muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo y pues te agradezco que leas mis otros fics cmo mi favorita jejeje porque ya lo eres…jeje bueno una de varias de mis favoritas jajaja. Y pues ya ves? Vamos por los trescientos poco a poco. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y sobre todo que te guste el fic.

Alexa Hiwatari: jeje creo que Valerie tendrá su lección y l va a tener que aprender de la manera más dura jajajaja eespero que hayas disfrutado el cap. Nos leemos pronto.

LoReNiTa WeAsLeY: jejej creo que todas queremos que gane Rose jejej y yo me encargo de ello ntp jajaja nos leemos en el proximo cap nena. Besos

Rosary Blacu: jejej pues las cartas aún no sé que pasará con ellas pero ntp Emmett y Rose van a regresar, besos.

Starhey: jejej pues akí ando con otro cap jajaja me levanté temprano para hacerlo jajaja espero que te haya gustado y pues nos leemos en el siguiente.

elianna cullen: jejej ia me di cuenta de que todas queremos arruinar a valerie, pero ella es tan buena persona… que no se lo merece jajaja. Ok tal vez sí jajaja. Cuídate nena y nos leemos en el que sigue. Besos.

Hevafi: te agradezco muchísimo que pienses eso de mí, de verdad es muy lindo de tu parte y pues me alegra aún más que disfrutes lo que escribo. Besos

rosalie_hale_cullen: jeje creo que te podrás dar cuenta con este cap que usé un poquito tu idea jajaja y lo de la canción que te puedo decir, me la pasé riendo imaginándomelo jajaja. Besos

mrsLCullen: hola mi fiel y querida lectora, creo que ya te lo dije pero me encanta leer como disfrutas leyendo el fic jajaja te agradezco un montón tu apoyo y pues akí te dejo otro cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Tu querida y fiel escritora.

**muchas gracias a todos, de todo corazón**

**besos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


	25. Chapter 24

**Valerie POV**

Dos días después de que Rosalie se sentara con nosotros en el receso llegué a mi casa después de la escuela, estaba molesta, Rosalie se la vivía con nosotros y no nos dejaba estar solos a Emmett y a mí.

Entré a mi casa malhumorada y mis padres otra vez no estaban, había varias cartas tiradas en el suelo del vestíbulo, las recogí y las revisé. Eran cuentas del teléfono, del gas, la luz…y vi otra que era para mí del "Centro Especializado en Actuación de Nueva York".

Lo abrí rápidamente y lo leí:

_Estimada Valerie Kincaid:_

_Nos complace informarle que nuestra honorable institución le ha otorgado el privilegio de asistir a nuestra audición para recibir a la nueva generación de actores el próximo verano._

_El evento contará con actores y actrices de prestigio, los cuales elegirán a las futuras estrellas de Estados Unidos, sin mencionar que a los mejores se les obsequiará una beca completa para estudiar en nuestra orgullosa institución._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia y por favor confirme su asistencia al número que viene hasta el final de esta carta._

_Sin más por el momento quedamos a su servicio._

_Anne Fenton y Christian Vennen_

_Encargados de admisión._

NO lo podía creer, querían que fuera a una audición para uno de los mayores centros de actores en Estados Unidos. ¡¡Mi día estaba mejorando definitivamente!!

Esa noche hablé con mis padres y ambos se mostraron de acuerdo en que asistiera a la audición, ellos hablarían para confirmar mi asistencia a la cita y aprovecharían para aclarar cualquier duda que pudiera surgirles.

Al día siguiente llegué a la escuela completamente feliz, yo iba a ser una estrella del cine y todos estos idiotas se iban a quedar en este pueblucho por el resto de sus vidas.

- ¡¡Rose, Edward me dijo que recibiste la invitación a la audición del CEAN!! – Bella le dijo emocionada a Rosalie.

- Sí, me llegó ayer por la tarde – dijo Rosalie orgullosa de sí misma.

- Es la mejor escuela de actuación – comentó Alice – de ahí salieron Angelina Jolie, George Clooney, Demi Moore y muchos más

¿Así que Rosalie también había recibido una invitación?, no me importaba yo ganaría ese lugar y ella regresaría llorando porque no la admitirían.

Al llegar a la casa esa tarde, Emmett intentó besarme antes de que yo entrara a mi casa, pero estaba tan emocionada por saber todo acerca de la audición que me fui sin despedirme.

- ¡¡Mamá ya llegué!!

- Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue?

- Bien ¿qué te dijeron de la audición?

- Es hoy por la tarde en un pequeño teatro que hay cerca de Port Angeles, al parecer son tantos chicos los que van a hacer la audición que los están citando a cien por día y hoy es tu turno. – contestó mi madre – y de esos cien sólo uno obtendrá un lugar en la academia.

¿¡Hoy?! Pero aún no estoy lista, no sabía lo que iba a actuar pero respiré profundamente, yo era una excelente actriz, estaba segura de que me quedaría. Comí con mis padres y me arreglé para la audición.

Al llegar al lugar, había unas veinte personas formadas afuera, entre ellas, Rosalie. Me bajé del auto y mis padres me desearon suerte y se fueron, pasarían por mí cuando les hablara. Me formé en la fila, detrás de Rosalie.

- ¿Tú también vienes por la beca? – me preguntó con sarcasmo

- Sí, y ¿sabes que Rosalie? No debiste de haber venido, ese lugar es para mí

- Seguro – respondió Rosalie – tú no tienes el dinero como pagar una escuela tan cara y por eso necesitas la beca, mis padres me dijeron que ellos van a pagarme la escuela si no consigo la beca.

Yo ya no le dije nada, me limité a ignorarla mientras poco a poco los demás iban pasando. Después una señorita salió y se dirigió a nosotros.

- Bueno chicos, ustedes son los últimos veinte que participarán por la beca, nadie de los otros ochenta que vinieron la consiguieron así que mucha suerte, alguno de ustedes será nuestro siguiente estudiante – la chica nos dijo y pasó a los dos chicos que estaban hasta el frente de la fila.

- Pierdes el tiempo deberías irte Rosalie, yo voy a ganar esa beca

- En tus sueños muñequita.

Finalmente fue el turno de Rosalie y mío. La audición consistía en improvisar un poco con el tema que nos tocara. El tema: "El engaño" subimos al escenario y vimos a los cuatro jueces que ahí estaban, sin duda eran actores, él era guapísimo y las otras tres eran hermosas.

- Hola chicas, permítanme presentarnos – nos dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Eleazar, y ellas son Kate, Tanya y Carmen. Nosotros somos los maestros del Centro y quiero decirles que no aceptamos aficionados. Así que, a actuar se ha dicho.

Rosalie y yo nos paramos en el escenario frente a frente y comenzamos a improvisar. Era obvio que yo iba a ganar, Rosalie no tenía ni un pelo de actriz, cuando se acabó el tiempo de nuestra improvisación, nos encaramos a los jueces.

- Bueno, Rosalie tú no sirves para actriz, eres pésima, dejas mucho que desear en el escenario, no tienes presencia ni porte, definitivamente el teatro no es para ti – le dijo Tanya a mi compañera y yo sonreí ampliamente – en cuanto a ti Valerie, muchas felicidades, bienvenida al Centro Especializado en Actuación de Nueva York

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Muchísimas gracias, no sé como decirles lo honrada que me siento – dije llorando de la emoción.

Voltee para burlarme de Rosalie, pero ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras sollozando. Por fin le había ganado.

Mis padres llegaron por mí y esa noche nos fuimos a celebrar mi triunfo, me iría sola a estudiar a Nueva York, ya tenía todos los papeles, me iría el jueves temprano en la mañana para comenzar mis clases el viernes. Era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, sería famosa y conocería a muchos actores.

**Rosalie POV**

Bajé del escenario porque no podría aguantar por más tiempo la risa. Detrás del escenario estaban Irina y Alice muertas de la risa, este montaje nuestro había quedado perfecto. Tanya, Eleazar, Kate y Carmen podrían ser actores, se habían tomado su papel muy en serio.

Cuando Valerie se fue, ellos se reunieron con nosotros, riéndose a más no poder.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos – agradeció Alice.

- Ni que agradezcas, fue genial, todo este montaje…Eres una genio malvada Alice – Tanya le dijo a mi hermana.

- Todo sea por Emmett y Rose – replicó mi hermana

- Pues ojalá todo salga bien Rosalie – me deseó Carmen

- Gracias, eso espero – le respondí.

Nuestros primos se fueron, nadie de la familia debía de saber lo que habíamos estado haciendo, por lo menos no Esme ni Carlisle ni Emmett…aún no. Cuando ellos se fueron, les pagamos los diez dólares prometidos a cada uno de los chicos que había hecho la fila.

Cerramos el teatro rentado, le devolvimos las llaves a la administradora, le pagamos y nos fuimos de ahí. Todo el transcurso a la casa nos la pasamos burlándonos de las caras de Valerie.

Al llegar, nos concentramos en otras cosas, todo para mantener a Edward lo menos informado posible, sabíamos que se enteraría, pero por lo pronto queríamos ser lo más discretas posible.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – nos preguntó Esme nada más entramos

- Fuimos a Port Angeles – respondí yo con calma

- ¿A qué? – me preguntó Emmett acostado en el sillón viendo la tele

- ¿Qué te importa? – le replicó Alice y las dos subimos la escalera.

Pero nada más llegamos arriba, Jasper abrazó a Alice.

- Te extrañé enana – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello y ella reía.

- Ya regresé – Alice se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarlo.

Yo me fui a mi habitación para concederles un poco de espacio. Estaba acostada en la cama cuando llegó Edward y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿A dónde fueron, par de mentirosas?

- No te digo

- Dime, por favor – Edward puso cara de cachorrito y yo no pude evitar contestarle

Pero no lo hice de manera habitual, en vez de ello rememoré lo que había hecho esa tarde. Edward no podía parar de reír y yo no pude más que unirme a sus risas. Poco después entró Emmett y nos miró con una ceja levantada, Edward y yo jamás estábamos juntos ni mucho menos nos reíamos juntos.

Al caer la noche, Edward se fue con Bella y Emmett entró nuevamente a nuestra habitación. Todavía estaba enfurruñado y yo sabía que era porque se había puesto celoso, yo reí y abrí mis brazos. Él, aún enfurruñado se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo lo besé en la mejilla.

- Sólo nos reíamos de un chiste que escuché en Port Angeles y se lo conté – le mentí, pero juraba que le diría la verdad…una vez que Valerie se esfumara.

- ¿Qué chiste?

¡¡Rayos!! Pensé en un chiste, el que fuera.

- ¿Qué le dijo una dona glaseada a una dona que no es glaseada?

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Eres una desglaseada

Yo sabía que era un chiste muy, muy, pero muy malo sin embargo Emmett se empezó a reír como loco y al oír su risa, yo no pude evitar reírme también. Y es que estando con él todo era perfecto. Cuando finalmente dejamos de reírnos nos quedamos abrazados sin decirnos nada.

Al la mañana siguiente nos levantamos para ir a la escuela. Nos vestimos y nos fuimos. Alice me miraba sonriente, muy sonriente. Cuando Valerie llegó asintió con la cabeza y yo reí feliz.

- Emmett, tenemos que hablar – le dijo.

- Claro

Edward, Bella y Jasper ya estaban enterados de todo así que también estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Sin embargo debíamos acordarnos de que yo no me había quedado en el Centro, así que puse mi mejor cara triste y Edward y Jasper me abrazaron.

- No te preocupes hermanita, estamos seguros que encontrarás otra mejor escuela de teatro – Jasper me dijo.

- Pero esa era la mejor – protesté.

- No te preocupes, debe de haber mejores en Europa – Edward me dijo y los cinco nos fuimos de ahí.

Claro que nos quedamos por ahí escondidos para escuchar lo que Valerie le diría a Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

¿De qué escuela de teatro estaban hablando Edward y Jasper? Rosalie ya había ido a la mejor Academia de Artes en Nueva York. En fin, seguí a Valerie a una banca y nos sentamos.

Yo intenté besarla y ella se apartó.

- ¿Val qué ocurre?

- Es que, ¿recuerdas de la audición a la que me invitaron?

- Sí – me lo había dicho anteayer obvio que me acordaba

- Pues ayer fui a hacerla y pues pasé, me gané la beca – me dijo completamente feliz.

- Ah, que bueno nena, muchas felicidades.

Entonces escuché las risitas de mis hermanos.

- Sí y pues, me voy mañana mismo a Nueva York así que, creo que lo mejor es que terminemos – Valerie me dijo como si nada – mira yo te quiero, pero tú sabes, voy a ser una estrella y pues…una estrella no puede salir con un chico…normal, no me lo tomes a mal, pero Emmett, tenemos que juntarnos con miembros de nuestra misma clase social

Ahora oí carcajadas, no risas. Yo quería reírme también, la verdad me alegraba que Valerie me estuviera cortando, yo no quería hacerlo así que me facilitaba las cosas.

- Claro, entiendo

- ¿en serio? Que bueno, porque ahora que seré una estrella pues, conoceré a otro nivel de personas y pues estoy segura que tú, encontrarás a alguien

Las carcajadas de mis hermanos no podían ser más notorias, sólo que ahora sólo escuchaba las de Edward, las de Jasper y las de Bella. ¿A dónde se habrían metido Alice y Rosalie?

Entonces Valerie comenzó a platicarme de su audición. Al oír que Rosalie también había ido, me llené de sospechas.

- … y luego los jueces eran tan guapos

- ¿Cómo se llamaban los jueces? – le pregunté, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

- Eleazar, Carmen, Kate y Tanya y la chica que me dio mis papeles se llamaba Irina

Claro que sí, ya sabía por qué Rosalie y Alice se habían ido.

- me da gusto Valerie, ojalá te vaya bien con tus personas de "otro nivel" – me paré y me fui de ahí.

Pasé por donde mis hermanos estaban muertos de la risa.

- Díganle a los profesores que me sentí mal y regresé a la casa

No esperé su respuesta, me fui directamente a mi casa, Rosalie me tenía que dar unas cuantas explicaciones

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! jeje por fin ¡¡¡Por fin!!! Valerie y Emmett terminaron, pero eso no es todo, aún quedan unas cuantas cositas por ahí para hacer sufrir un poco más a Valerie y pues obviamente falta la reconciliación de Emmett y Rose. **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews chiks, ya nos faltan pocos para llegar a los 300!!! ojalá y lo logremos.**

**bueno pues aparte de agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Alina!!!!! Niña mil gracias por todo tu apoyo de verdad eres lo máximo, te amo!!!!!!**

**Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo y pues pronto tendremos reconciliación y más sufrimiento para valerie así qeu estén pendientes.**

**Besos **

**Dayan Hale**


	26. Chapter 25

**Emmett POV**

Llegué a la casa, y ahí estaba estacionado el auto de Rosalie, esta vez teníamos que hablar seriamente, ya me imaginaba que le habían hecho ella y Alice a la pobre de Valerie. Con Alice luego hablaría, ahora tenía que hablar con Rosalie.

- ¡¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE CULLEN!! – grité

Obviamente, no hubo respuesta. Subí las escaleras rápidamente.

- Rosalie…tenemos que hablar preciosa

Otra vez, sin respuesta. Me paré frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación, podía percibir su esencia así que no podía engañarme.

- ¿Rosalie?

Como no me contestó, intenté abrir la puerta. Tenía el seguro puesto.

- Rosalie, abre ahora mismo o voy a tirar la puerta – le advertí.

Silencio, nuevamente.

- Tú lo quisiste Rosalie.

Quité la puerta del marco y al ver lo que me esperaba adentro me quedé completamente pasmado.

**Rosalie POV**

Yo había decidido hacerlo olvidar a Valerie y sabía que en mis brazos la olvidaría, con mis besos lo retendría a mi lado…para siempre.

Alice me ayudó a escoger lo que usaría para ese momento, algo coqueto, insinuante y sexy. Traía un juego rosa pálido, mi sujetador dejaba a la vista la curva de mis pechos y la seda le concedía a mi piel un tono rosáceo, mientras que mis bragas tenían un encaje muy coqueto. Mi cabello estaba desparramado en rizos por toda la cama.

Alice me había ayudado a planear todo esto, yo tenía mis brazos recargados en las almohadas detrás de mi cabeza mientras que mis piernas estaban ligeramente dobladas. Yo lo miré fijamente, sin moverme.

**Emmett POV**

Una diosa, eso era lo que Rosalie parecía en ese momento, una diosa griega, perfecta, deseable, irresistible. Su hermoso cuerpo estaba a la vista y yo lo devoré con la mirada.

El rosa de su conjunto resaltaba en las sábanas blancas y su piel tenía un leve tintineo. El sol estaba en pleno cenit, pero las persianas estaban corridas de manera que el sol sólo entraba por algunas ranuras, dándole a Rosalie aún más ese toque de misterio, esa sutil brillantez.

Lo que iba a decirle se me olvidó por completo. Ella no se movió, pero su mirada permanecía fija en mí, no se movía, no me decía nada y esto me estaba matando.

Quería que me dijera algo, pero no movía ni un centímetro su precioso cuerpo, nada, todo estaba ahí, todo estaba ahí para que yo lo tomara.

Yo sabía que había ido ahí para hablar seriamente con ella, pero la tentación era enorme, el deseo era enorme, el amor era incontenible.

**Rosalie POV**

Notaba en los ojos de Emmett las dudas, las posibilidades, las cavilaciones. Todo pasó por sus ojos y luego, sólo había dos cosas, deseo y pasión.

Entró a la habitación y yo luchaba con las ganas de moverme y atraerlo a mis brazos y besarlo, sin embargo tenía que demostrarle a él mismo que sólo yo podría ejercer ese amor y esa pasión. Sólo yo sabía como avivar esa llama dentro de él, sólo yo lo podía llevar a ese lugar.

Emmett era un vampiro directo, cuando quería una cosa la tomaba, siempre era así, pero esta vez no sólo tomó sino que se dedicó a torturarme.

- Rosalie por favor dime algo

Yo lo ignoré.

- Estás matándome y lo sabes, lo estás haciendo a propósito.

MI mirada lo seguía, pero de ahí en fuera yo no daba muestras de vida y podía quedarme en esa posición por diez años y a mí me daría lo mismo.

- bueno, al parecer disfrutas matándome así que yo haré lo mismo preciosa – se quitó la camisa pasándosela por la cabeza – al final no podrás más que decírmelo.

Y entonces comenzó.

**Emmett POV **

Así que Rosalie quería jugar sucio, pues tendría un juego sucio. Me quité la camisa y me hinqué junto a la cama. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo. Empecé por su cabello, sus ondas suaves, bajé por su cara, sus labios, la hermosa curva de su cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, su delgado abdomen, sus piernas y sus pies.

Fui acariciando todo lentamente y una vez que recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis caricias, lo volví a hacer sólo que esta vez inicié por sus pies hasta sus cabellos. Ella se mantuvo increíblemente inmóvil.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré lo más sensualmente que pude.

- Vamos Rosalie, no te irás a quedar así todo el rato ¿o sí? – yo reí en su oreja y sus cabellos acariciaron su cara.

Y otra vez no me decía nada, pues si mis manos no habían logrado su objetivo, mis labios, mi lengua y mis dientes lo harían.

**Rosalie POV**

¡¡Rayos!! No sé si podré aguantar más. Sus labios comenzaron a besarme la oreja y sus dientes mordieron esa zona. Sus labios fueron dejando un reguero de besos por mis mejillas, suaves, lentos.

Cuando llegaron a mis labios los besó como quiso y por más que quería responderle, me contuve. Sus labios sobre los míos eran insistentes, provocadores, su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y sus dientes mordieron mis labios suavemente.

Me estaba volviendo loca y él lo notó en mis ojos y rió.

- Vamos cariño, no podrás quedarte así más tiempo y aún me queda mucho que disfrutar.

Siguió besando mi cuello y entonces, se posó sobre mí, esto no iba a poder soportarlo, su cuerpo contra el mío me iba a volver loca y Emmett lo sabía. Quería impregnar su esencia en mi, pero si yo no respiraba, no podría percibir su aroma tan masculino y varonil.

Comenzó a besar mis clavículas y luego siguió con deliberada lentitud por mis pechos. Luego besó mi abdomen y mordió la piel cercana a mi ombligo. Cuando llegó a mi entrepierna besó mi piel descubierta sin tocar jamás mis bragas.

Besó cada centímetro de mi pierna y siguió a los pies y luego a la otra pierna. Yo ya no podía más, iba a explotar si no lo tocaba.

- Emmett… - no pude evitar soltar su nombre en un suspiro.

**Emmett POV**

Oí el suspiro que salió de sus labios y miré sus ojos, estaban llenos de deseo, su voz era un suave tintineo. Comencé a besar su cuerpo nuevamente, sólo que ahora podría ver el placer en sus expresiones.

Besé cada parte de su cuerpo nuevamente, sólo que ahora sus manos se movían sobre mis músculos suavemente, mientras la besaba, le quité el juego de lencería que traía. Subí hasta sus labios y cuando nos besamos, nos fundimos en un beso profundo, mientras nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno.

En ese momento comprendí lo que es en verdad el amor, durante noventa años creí amar a Rosalie, pero fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de que el amor que había entre nosotros era inquebrantable, incontrolable, inevitable, inagotable. Nuestro amor era la cosa más pura que había en este mundo, pues no había mentiras, no había secretos, no había nada que nos pudiera separar.

Mis labios besaban los suyos con pasión, dulzura, rabia, ternura, ferocidad y delicadeza. Rosalie respondió a mis besos de la misma manera, sus suaves manos arañaban mi espalda y despeinaban mi cabello, las mías se habían perdido en la dulzura de su cuerpo.

Cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos, sólo fue porque deseaba todo de ella, no sólo sus labios. Comencé a besar su cuello y ella jadeó suavemente.

- Emmett, mi amor…te amo

En ese momento pensé que no habría en este mundo dos palabras como aquellas. "Te amo" cinco letras, tres sílabas, dos simples palabras. Dos palabras por las cuales yo moriría con tal de escucharlas de los labios de Rosalie todos días.

Me pregunté hacía cuanto tiempo que no las oía, pero eso ya no importaba, yo la amaba, por ella yo estaba vivo, por ella…mi mundo era ella. Mis sentimientos, mis gustos, mis pensamientos, todo estaba atado a ella.

Yo mismo me encontraba atado a ella por los lazos más fuertes que podrían haber, jamás me separaría de ella de nuevo, no habría nunca más nada que pusiera en duda de que yo era de Rosalie. Única y exclusivamente de ella.

Hubo un pequeño instante en el que Rosalie se perdió en el placer y yo aproveché aquella distracción para hacer algo que me moría por hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Rosalie POV**

Fue simplemente el mejor momento de toda mi existencia. Emmett estaba entre mis brazos, sus manos, sus labios todo él estaba conmigo. Cuando la tormenta que había entre nosotros comenzó a calmarse, Emmett seguía sobre mí, sus manos entre mis cabellos, sus labios en mi cuello.

Emmett estaba recargado en mi pecho y yo lo acuné ahí mientras acariciaba los músculos de su espalda. Mi mano se quedó quieta por unos instantes. Algo me llamó la atención.

En mi dedo anular, estaba mi anillo.

- Te amo Rosalie, con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo, con todo mi corazón, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Tú eres lo que le da sentido a las cosas, tú eres la razón por la que yo estoy aquí y ni el cielo sería el cielo sin ti entre mis brazos.

Y si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho, hubiera llorado de pura felicidad. En ese momento agradecí el que Carlisle me salvara, agradecí que Edward jamás me hubiera hecho caso, agradecí ser lo que era. Emmett tenía razón, yo no quería el cielo, yo quería estar a su lado no importaba donde, en el cielo, en la tierra, en el infierno.

No podía pedir nada más. El anillo estaba en mi dedo y Emmett entre mis brazos. Todo era perfecto.

- No se me olvida lo que le hicieron a Val.

- ¿Te importa mucho?

- No, nada me importaría más que el ver siempre una sonrisa en tus labios – me respondió pasando un dedo por mi labio inferior.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti, mi amor, mi vida, mi alma, mi alegría, mi todo – sus labios besaron los míos y ya nada nos importó más que el estar juntos.

**Emmett POV**

Que hermoso es el amor, pero sólo con mi Rosalie. Estábamos acostados en la cama, ella recargada en mi pecho y yo, acariciando sus hermosos cabellos rubios.

- Creo que Carlisle y Esme nos van a regañar por haber roto la puerta – Rose comentó rompiendo el silencio con su hermosa risa.

- No creo, ya la repararemos después, por ahora sólo tengo una idea

- ¿Besarme? – ella me preguntó y yo lo hice.

- Además de eso ¿qué te parecerían unos días en San Francisco, solos tú y yo – le sugerí.

- Perfecto – Rosalie me sonrió.

Nos besamos nuevamente y comenzamos a hacer las maletas, una vez hechas les dejamos a nuestros padres una nota y nos fuimos en el coche de Rose. En el camino, nos paramos para cazar lo que fuera que encontráramos.

- ¿Apuestas? – le pregunté a Rosalie con una ceja levantada.

- Sí, pero esta vez no serán tareas – ella me dijo rodeándome el cuello con los brazos, yo la abracé por la cintura.

- ¿Qué será entonces, amor mío?

- Si yo gano tú me darás un masaje todas las noches por una semana

- Y si yo gano tú me bañarás por una semana

- Hecho

Nos fuimos cada uno por su lado y encontré un oso, un oso grande y fuerte. Cuando terminé ya iba a irle a enseñar el cadáver a Rose, pero ella me ganó y dejó en el suelo su oso…más grande que el mío.

- Te gané – dio brinquitos de gusto y luego me abrazó – un masaje todas las noches.

- Claro que sí mi amor – la besé y tiré algo sobre el oso de Rose.

Una vez que nos separamos le dije que teníamos que recoger los osos y dejarlos más ocultos en el bosque. Cuando se agachó a recoger el suyo, se quedó atónita mientras veía el anillo. Yo lo tomé y me hinqué frente a ella.

- Rose, te amo, con pasión, con locura, sin razón y sin control, así será toda la eternidad, ¿te casas conmigo…una vez más?

- Claro que sí mi amor – me besó y regresamos al auto, tomados de la mano.

Y entonces fui yo el que me llevé una hermosa sorpresa, pues en el asiento del conductor había un oso de peluche, parecido a Teddy.

- Sé que no es el mismo pero… - Rosalie comentó.

- Gracias, mi amor – nos besamos nuevamente y emprendimos nuestro viaje a San Francisco.

Tomé la mano de Rosalie y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras me dirigía una hermosa sonrisa. Mientras volvía mi vista a la carretera sabía que no podía haber nada mejor en este mundo que estar al lado de Rose.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, quizá algunos me adoren y otros me odien por haberlo hecho tan romántico, pero así tenía que ser jejeje.**

**Ahora sí estamos en la recta final, ya nos queda poco, pero aún hay más sufrimiento para Valerie jejejejeje. Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	27. Chapter 26

**Valerie POV**

Llegué a Nueva York completamente emocionada, todo parecía un sueño. Iba a estudiar actuación en el mejor lugar del mundo e iba a ser famosa. Las cosas no podían ser mejores, me había ido de Forks. No vería más a la estúpida de Rosalie. Me dolía un poco dejar a Emmett, yo sabía que sufriría por mí pero ya se le pasaría.

En fin, llegué a la ciudad con mis maletas, desafortunadamente mis padres no pudieron acompañarme, pero ni modo, ellos deseaban lo mejor para mí y eso era estar en el CEAN. Pedí un taxo en el aeropuerto y que me dejó en la esquina, yo tendría que caminar el resto de la calle hasta llegar a la escuela, pero no importaba.

Tomé la carta y miré que era el número 75, fui recorriendo con la mirada los números de las casas 65…67…69…71…73 la que seguía era la escuela. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé, pues en donde se supone que estaría la escuela no había nada, era un tiradero de basura.

No podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible, me acerqué a la casa 73 y toqué el timbre, una mujer de 35 años más o menos me abrió la puerta.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo muñeca?

- Sí, disculpe es que estoy buscando el CEAN – le enseñé mi carta y la joven la leyó y luego me la regresó.

- Yo no he escuchado jamás de esa escuela – me dijo después de leerla – lo lamento princesa pero aquí junto nunca ha habido ninguna escuela de actuación.

¡¿QUÉ?! Pero…pero…no podía ser posible, yo hice la audición, estuve ahí con otros chicos ¿cómo era posible que la escuela no existiera? Las lágrimas pronto inundaron mis mejillas y la mujer me abrazó.

- Lo lamento pequeña ¿quieres pasar para que hables con tus padres? – me ofreció la mujer y yo asentí – vamos, pasa, te daré un té.

Hablé con mis padres, ellos se preocuparon mucho por mí, pero me prometieron ir por mí al aeropuerto, al parecer podría cambiar mi boleto para un vuelo ese mismo día.

La señorita que me ayudó se llamaba Rachel, me dio de comer un poco de sopa y se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto. Era una mujer muy linda sin duda.

Mientras volaba hacia Forks no pude dejar de llorar, todos mis sueños se habían roto de una manera inimaginable, yo era una buena persona y no merecía nada de lo que me había pasado. Sólo me quedaba el consuelo de que podría regresar con Emmett, seguro moría por verme y yo le daría la oportunidad de seguir conmigo.

Llegué a Forks en la noche, todo estaba tranquilo. Mis papás me abrazaron y me consolaron durante toda la noche. Yo no pude dejar de llorar y no quería sufrir la humillación del lunes, regresaría a la escuela cuando todos creían que me iba a la mejor escuela de actuación en Nueva York.

Por fin llegó el lunes, me vestí y me miré al espejo suspirando, ¡qué humillación me iba a llevar!

Llegué a la escuela y en el estacionamiento estaba el Jeep de Emy ¡¡Seguro que me extrañaba!! Al verme, varios de mis compañeros rieron y yo enrojecí completamente, esto era vergonzoso. Entré a mi salón, donde tendría mi primera clase. Bella y Edward estaban sentados en sus lugares frente a mí.

- ¿Oye y por qué Jasper se trajo el Jeep de Emmett? – preguntó Bella y yo me quedé atenta a ver qué decían.

- Es que como Emmett se fue con Rose en el coche de ella, pues le pidió a Jasper que lo sacara de vez en cuando – Edward le explicó a Bella

¡¡Qué Emmett se fue con Rosalie!! ¿A dónde? ¿Quién se creía? Él tenía que haber estado ahí para cuando yo regresara. En fin, mis clases siguieron con burlas de mis compañeros

- Miren la estrella regresó

- ¿Te regresaron Valerie?

- Seguro la escuela era demasiado para ella.

Fue vergonzoso, en el almuerzo me senté sola a comer, con lo mucho que odiaba estar sola ¿es qué a nadie le preocupaba mi decepción? Nadie, absolutamente nadie se compadeció de mí, me dejaron completamente sola en los momentos donde yo necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara.

- ¡¡Mañana regresan Rose y Emmett!! – gritó Alice a todo pulmón mientras iba a avisar a Edward y a Bella ¿cómo se había enterado de aquello – llegan mañana por la mañana

Genial, podría hablar con Emmett y le hablaría de nuestra relación, seguro se había ido con Rosalie por la tristeza que le había provocado que yo lo abandonara. Seguro me abriría los brazos de par en par en cuanto regresara. Esa certeza fue la que me hizo soportar el resto del día.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegamos a San Francisco por la noche, entrar a la casa con Emmett a mi lado fue lo mejor, pues aún recordaba el viaje que había hecho sola y los días que había pasado en esa casa sin ninguna compañía. Apenas entramos ya tenía a Emmett sobre mí, se puso detrás de mí, me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cuello mordiéndome de vez en cuando.

- ¡¡Emmett!! – le dije riendo

- ¡¡Mi amor!! – fue su respuesta y volvió a morderme. – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…¿Ya te dije que te amo?

- Sí, pero ahora quiero que me lo demuestres – le pedí

Y toda esa noche me demostró cuanto me amaba, me besaba como si nunca más lo volvería a hacer, me acariciaba como si fuera a romperme si no tenía cuidado, me decía al oído que me amaba…me mantenía a su lado, me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo aspiraba su aroma. Nos pasamos dos días seguidos haciendo el amor. No había nada más importante en esos momentos.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría enseñarte algunas fotografías – le dije acariciando su pecho mientras lo volteaba a ver, él sonrió y me besó suavemente

- Creo que las maletas siguen allá abajo, voy por algo para vestirnos – Volvió a besarme y salió de la habitación

- ¡¡¡¡TE AMO MI AMOR!!!! – le grité y oí sus carcajadas desde abajo

- ¡¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO BEBÉ!!!!

Me recosté en la almohada con una sonrisa en mis labios, era feliz, feliz, feliz, completamente feliz. Pero tras varios minutos sin que Emmett subiera me preocupé. Me puse su camisa rápidamente y bajé a ver qué era lo que lo había retrasado tanto.

Lo miré, sólo traía sus bóxers y estaba sentado en el sillón, contemplando unas hojas que tenía en las manos, entonces yo me congelé, eran las cartas que tenía Valerie. Recordé que el día que nos fuimos le había pedido a Alice que las tirara, no quería que Emmett las leyera pues eso sólo lo haría sufrir ¿Cómo habían ido a parar a la maleta? Alice sabía que si Emmett las veía sufriría y ninguna de las dos deseábamos eso.

Entonces recordé, las debió de haber dejado olvidadas sobre la maleta cuando me ayudó a escoger mi atuendo, seguramente con las prisas cayeron a la maleta y cuando la hice no me di cuenta, estaba más interesada en el guapo hombre que me besaba y me decía que me amaba.

- ¿Em?

Él no me contestó, yo me hinqué frente a él y tomé sus manos entre las mías, su mirada seguía ausente.

- Mi amor lo lamento, no quería que las vieras, de hecho quería tirarlas, lo lamento mucho amor mío – Emmett me miró y sonrió nostálgico

- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón Rose, tú no escribiste estas cartas – su voz estaba cargada de dolor, un dolor que yo estaría dispuesta a sufrir con tal de que él no lo sufriera

Yo apoyé mi cabeza en sus rodillas y me quedé ahí por un rato, él acarició mis cabellos y yo aún podía sentir la tensión que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin se relajó, subí mi mirada y vi a Emmett mirándome con adoración.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra su traición, me alegra que yo haya ido al bosque tan destrozado, jamás te habría conocido si no hubiera sucedido todo eso

- Mi amor…

- Te amo Rose, gracias por darme la mejor existencia del mundo, gracias por haber tenido el coraje de salvarme y algo que jamás podré agradecerte es que me hayas abierto tu corazón y me hayas dado tu amor

Yo quería llorar en ese momento, sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad y ternura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Tú eres la razón por la que sigo esta existencia Emmett tú y sólo tú – tomé su rostro entre mis manos mientras mis dedos recorrían sus hermosas facciones – yo también me alegro de haberte encontrado, pero odio a Valerie por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, tú no merecías eso mi amor

- No, merecía más, por eso te encontré a ti y qué difícil fue hacerme un lugar en tu corazón

- Ahora es sólo tuyo mi amor, sólo para ti por siempre

Nos volvimos a besar y la tristeza se consumió en las llamas del amor que nos habían envuelto. Esa tarde salimos a pasear, fingimos tomar un helado, caminamos por las plazas y caminamos por un parque. Después de un rato caminando, me senté en una banca y se hincó frente a mí.

- Rose, sé que ya te pedí que te casaras conmigo nuevamente, y que ya te di un anillo, pero quisiera darte otro.

- Mi amor, no tienes por qué

- Lo sé pero lo quiero hacer de todos modos

Entonces sacó una cajita de su saco y la abrió frente a mí. Era un anillo con un rubí en el centro, rodeado de gemas color ámbar y finalmente, con varios diamantes mejorando el aspecto del anillo – ya precioso.

- Rose este anillo refleja muchas cosas, el rojo es la pasión que me inunda cada vez que me sonríes – Emmett sacó el anillo de la cajita – el ámbar porque es el color de tus ojos, de esos hermosos ojos que tienes, y los diamantes porque son cristalinos, puros y, más que nada, fuertes, como el amor que te profeso – Emmett deslizó el anillo por mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda

- Amor mío, jamás, jamás voy a quitármelo – me hinqué a su lado y lo rodee con mis brazos mientras nos besábamos.

Nos quedamos sentados en el pasto mirándonos el uno al otro por unos momentos interminables. Podíamos oír a la gente murmurar acerca de lo enamorados que nos veíamos y eso sólo hacía aumentar mi felicidad.

Ya caída la noche, regresamos a la casa y vimos las fotografías de nuestra boda mientras nos abrazábamos en un sillón. Emmett estaba acostado y yo me hallaba entre sus piernas y sus brazos.

- Esta es hermosa ¿no lo crees? – le dije mientras le mostraba la fotografía en donde estábamos abrazados

- Es perfecta, porque estamos juntos – dijo él besando mi cuello

- Para siempre – le dije volteando a verlo

- Por siempre – me juró Emmett besándome suavemente.

Después de verlas todas yo subí a acomodar algunas cosas dentro del armario, en eso estaba cuando olí humo proveniente de abajo. Bajé silenciosamente y vi a Emmett inclinado frente a la chimenea quemando las copias de las cartas que Alice y Bella habían encontrado y también estaba quemando las que yo había conservado desde el día en que lo encontré.

Subí silenciosamente, ese era un momento privado para Emmett, un momento en el que él solo debía de hacer las paces con el pasado, era un momento en el que debía estar solo y meditar cuánto necesitara. Yo lo iba a dejar, respetaba su espacio, pero después de ello, me encargaría de que lo único que brillara en esos ojos fuera felicidad.

**Emmett POV**

Mientras quemaba las cartas, mi memoria iba regresando poco a poco. ¡Cuánto había amado a Valerie! Había hecho hasta lo imposible por poder ganar dinero y ser pretendiente de su mano. Cuando me enteré de su matrimonio, yo ya había conseguido todo el dinero que necesitaba para aspirar a su mano, pero ya era inalcanzable para mí.

Recuerdo como lloró y me abrazó, diciéndome que me amaba, pero que no podía desobedecer a sus padres al respecto, pero me sugería convertirnos en amantes. Por más que lo deseaba yo no iba a ser su plato de segunda mesa, menos después de irme de ahí y escuchar a las sirvientas decir que Valerie ya estaba gozando las noches con su próximo marido.

A pesar de todo el dolor que me invadía, me alegraba saber que por lo menos ella tuvo la vida que deseaba porque ahora yo tenía una vida perfecta, más de lo que jamás hubiera podido esperar. Tenía un padre comprensivo, una madre cariñosa, una hermana con quien hacer las bromas, dos hermanos con los que podía contar en todo momento y tenía a mi propio sol, mi faro en la oscuridad, mi oasis en el desierto, mi Rosalie, eso era lo mejor que podía haberme sucedido.

Subí a mi habitación una vez que la última carta fue consumida por el fuego. Ahí me esperaba una linda sorpresa, mi hermosa esposa estaba acostada en la cama mirándome con dulzura y amor. ME abrió los brazos y yo me refugié entre ellos, sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda y mis cabellos, mientras me besaba en el cuello.

- Te amo Emmett

- Y yo a ti Rose – nos besamos y yo dejé mi cabeza en su pecho – sabes que no soy una persona vengativa y sé que Valerie no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su bisabuela conmigo, pero…me gustaría demostrarle a ella que mi corazón solo tiene una dueña

- ¿Qué quieres hacer mi amor?

Y yo le platiqué a Rose mi plan, ella sonrió comprensivamente, y yo adiviné el brillo malvado en sus ojos que en vez de molestarme, me hizo reír.

- Claro que estaré a tu lado mi amor – me prometió – ahí es mi lugar

Y esa noche hicimos nuevamente las maletas, listos para partir al día siguiente de regreso a Forks.

* * *

**¡¡¡Lo siento!!! sé que ahora sí me tarde en actualizar, que mala soy, de verdad mil perdones jeje es que la condenada de mi musa se fue y me dejó...pero ya regresó y me dejó de romántica (creo que lo notaron no?)**

**En fin este capi se lo dedico a dos personas: Yazmin mil gracias por tus ideas, verás que utilicé varias de ellas pero le metí también de mi cosecha jajaja Y también a Alina: Nena mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, te adoro con toda mi alma y ánimo nena eres una escritora excelente.**

**en fin, besos a todos y les deseo lo mejor**

**Dayan Hale**

**P.D. aún sufrirá Valerie jejejeje**


	28. Chapter 27

**Valerie POV**

Llegué a la escuela expectante, miré cada uno de los coches que había en el estacionamiento. Al ver el enorme Jeep junto al Volvo de Edward, me llené de alegría. Ese día me había vestido lo mejor que había podido, todo para volver a atraer a Emmett a mi lado, aunque sabía que eso no sería difícil, estaba segura de que me extrañaba.

Mis primeras clases se me hicieron eternas, ya quería ver a Emmett. Estaba segura de que me rogaría por que regresara a su lado y yo decididamente lo haría. Al fin llegó el almuerzo, salí de mi salón y vaya sorpresa, Emmett me esperaba recargado en el barandal.

- ¡¡Emmett!! – me lancé a sus brazos sin pensarlo y él me rodeó con los suyos

- ¡¡Val!! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu sueño era irte al CEAN – me dijo Emmett mirándome sorprendido

- Hubo algunos contratiempos, así que decidí volver

NO era necesario que le dijera que los contratiempos habían sido que el CEAN no existía, sería vergonzoso.

- ME alegra que estés por aquí de nuevo – Emmett me sonrió

Claro que era bueno, yo sabía que me había extrañado y que ahora deseaba regresar a mis brazos. Seguramente Rosalie ya había perdido todo el afecto que Emmett pudo haberle tenido en el pasado. Ahora la única chica que estaría al lado de Emmett sería yo.

Emmett tomó mi mano y nos fuimos juntos a sentar a la mesa donde siempre lo habíamos hecho cuando éramos novios. Vi la mesa de los Cullen, donde Rosalie se veía completamente triste, mientras que sus hermanos la abrazaban e intentaban consolarla

"Gané Rosalie" pensé con una sonrisa iluminándome el rostro.

- ¿Y tú donde andabas Emmett? – le pregunté al chico mientras abría mi almuerzo

- Acompañé a Rosalie a San Francisco – me respondió como si no significara nada.

- Ah…

- Pero ya no importa eso – me dijo mientras sonreía – A decir verdad yo quería hablarte de algo muy importante

Sonreí, era el momento que tanto había estado esperando. El momento en que me rogaría por que regresáramos.

- Sí, dime – lo incité.

- Bueno, el viernes por la noche tendremos una cena muy importante en mi casa y me encantaría que fueras – me invitó Emmett – es una ocasión muy especial así que debes de ir muy elegante

- Claro que sí ¿qué ocasión especial es ésa? – le pregunté con una sonrisa insinuante.

- Ya lo verás el viernes, espero que vayas lo más elegante posible – Emmett me pidió – es una cena un poco exclusiva, sólo irán personas que nos son muy cercanas y que consideramos parte de la familia

Sonreí aún más, así que parte de la familia ¿no? Tal vez la cena sería en mi honor, para presentarme ante todos los familiares de los Cullen como la novia de Emmett. Volví mi mirada a Rosalie, sus hermanos estaban ya metidos en sus cosas y ella me dirigió una sonrisa muy malévola. Pero no me importaba, Emmett estaba conmigo y no con ella, yo había ganado la guerra.

**Alice POV**

¿Es qué acaso Emmett está loco? No puedo preparar una cena así de formal para el viernes. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, encargarme de la comida, los invitados, las velas, las flores, los atuendos de todos…era buena pero ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

Ahora estaba con Esme y Rosalie planeando donde estaría cada cosa, Emmett me había pedido que el asunto fuera perfecto. Y sólo porque era mi hermano favorito…

- ¡¡Oye!! – protestó Edward celoso

…hablando de bromas y venganzas

- Eso está mejor

"Te amo hermanito, ya lo deberías de saber" pensé volteando los ojos. Y luego volví al asunto del menú.

- Deberíamos escoger lo más caro, lo más fino – Esme estaba diciendo.

- Por supuesto que será lo más caro y lo más fino – protesté yo – sólo lo mejor para esta ocasión.

Le sonreí a Rosalie, desde que habían regresado, se les veía más enamorados que nunca y no envidiaba a Edward por escuchar sus pensamientos.

- Es mejor que la primera década – me comentó mi hermano – aunque ya me harté de tanta miel

Yo reí, eso era una mentira bien grande, ahora hasta él y Bella se habían vuelto más melosos que nunca. De hecho toda la atmósfera en la mansión Cullen era de puro amor, en parte gracias a Emmett y Rosalie, pero Jasper también tenía que ver.

Carlisle le traía flores a Esme casi todos los días, Jasper me abrazaba y se mostraba más cariñoso conmigo en público, Bella sonreía y estaba sonrojada todo el tiempo y Edward también sonreía más que de costumbre. ¡¡Qué decir de Rosalie y Emmett!! No podían pasar ni 30 segundos sin que se sonrieran el uno al otro. Emmett a cada rato iba a besar a su esposa dulcemente y ella no podía dejar de abrazarlo a él.

- No, ése no – dije al mirar a Bella con un vestido amarillo – vuelve al probador

- ¡¡Alice es el 12° vestido que me pruebo!! – se quejó Bella

- Tienes que lucir hermosa Bella – Esme dijo saliendo del probador con un vestido negro - ¿Qué opinas Alice?

- Muy sencillo, deberías probarte el lila

- ¿Éste? – preguntó Bella saliendo del probador con un vestido naranja

- No, es demasiado y no queremos opacar a Rose

Finalmente las tres conseguimos nuestros vestidos. El de Bella era azul, el de Esme era turquesa y el mío era rosa. Pero ninguno tenía igual para el de Rose, ésa era su noche y para ella habíamos guardado el vestido más hermoso que habíamos encontrado, nadie podría igualar la belleza de mi hermana.

Por fin llegó el viernes, la casa ya estaba completamente adornada, perfecta. La casa estaba decorada con rosas azules y blancas por todos lados, la iluminación era suave y había velas esparcidas por toda la casa, dándole al ambiente un toque aún más romántico. Los chicos estaban guapísimos (gracias a mí).

Emmett estaba radiante, y se moría de ansias por ver a Rose, pero no íbamos a dejarlo, la entrada de Rosalie iba a ser espectacular, y ella entraría hasta que todos hubieran llegado.

Por fin los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero llegaron Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, los famosísimos maestros del CEAN. Después llegaron Mike, Jessica, Tayler algunos chicos más de la escuela, los que se encargarían de esparcir el rumor. Y finalmente llegaron los chicos del CEAN ¿qué creían? ¿qué no existía? Por supuesto que existe, sólo que no en Nueva York. A Rose la acaban de aceptar y se irá a estudiar allá el próximo año.

Al fin llegó Valerie, la niña traía un vestido morado, muy "x" para mi gusto, Emmett le había dicho elegante ¿es qué no sabía qué es ser elegante?

**Valerie POV**

Entré a la casa de los Cullen, definitivamente habían tirado la casa por la ventana, toda la casa parecía salida de una película, todo era perfecto. Nada más llegué y Emmett fue a recibirme.

- ¡¡Te ves hermosa Val!! – me dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

- Gracias tú también te ves guapísimo – le respondí sonriendo enormemente

- Ven, pasa hay muchas personas que desean verte

Entré a la casa del brazo de Emmett y ahí vi a los maestros del CEAN, estaban platicando con Carlisle amenamente. ¿Emmett los había llamado sólo por mí? Esto iba a ser fantástico. Busqué a Rosalie con la mirada pero no la encontré. Seguramente estaba en su habitación tirada en la cama llorando amargamente.

Fui a saludar a los Cullen de mano de Emmett y luego me ofrecieron una copa de vino. Emmett se excusó y fue a hablar con Edward y Jasper y pronto Alice y Bella se reunieron conmigo.

- Lindo vestido Valerie – me dijo Alice

- Gracias, el tuyo es muy hermoso Alice – le respondí a la chica

- Sí ¿verdad? Aunque el de Bella también está hermoso – Alice dijo mirando el vestido de Bella – Y trae a Edward en la baba.

Me quedé platicando con ellas y Alice me presentó a los directores del CEAN. Eran dos personas que me miraron seriamente y yo intenté encantarlos para poder discutir sobre el asunto de mi ingreso a dicha escuela, que al parecer estaba localizada en San Francisco y no en Nueva York. Ahora podía entender por qué Emmett había ido allá con Rosalie, seguramente había ido a pedir que me dejaran entrar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Emmett regresó conmigo y me presentó a algunos chicos más del CEAN, al parecer todas las personas importantes de dicha escuela estaban presentes en la cena de los Cullen, esta era mi gran oportunidad. Sin mencionar de que Emmett se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos y ellos parecían conocerlo muy bien.

Tenía que lograr que me pidiera que regresáramos lo más pronto posible, así seguramente lograría entrar. Después me presentaron con Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina y Kate, al parecer eran parientes de los Cullen. Entonces me quedé pensando ¿por qué estaban ellos en la audición si ellos vivían en Alaska?

Pero antes de seguir con mis pensamientos, todo mundo se quedó callado y se dio la vuelta para mirar lo alto de las escaleras. Yo seguí la mirada de todos y ahí, en el rellano de la escalera, estaba Rosalie con un vestido morado con holanes. Y se veía espléndida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro.

**Emmett POV**

Rose bajó de la escalera y a mí casi se me cae la quijada al ver lo hermosa que se veía, su vestido morado se ajustaba a la belleza de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta dejando algunos caireles sueltos. Se veía simplemente divina.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, Jasper tomó su mano y la llevó con él para que saludara a los invitados. Miré a Valerie, estaba furiosa porque todas las miradas eran ahora para mi chica.

Tuve que recordar que no podía estar con ella, no por el momento. Y verla con todos menos conmigo (N/A: sonó muy a timbiriche jajaja) me hizo enojar, pero todo era parte del plan. Hubo un momento en el que Valerie fue al baño y yo aproveché para ver por unos momentos a Rose. Tomé su mano y nos escabullimos a la cocina.

- Mi amor se supone que… - yo tapé sus labios con un dedo.

- Lo sé ¿pero sabes lo hermosa que te ves Rose? – le pregunté besando su cuello – me resulta casi imposible verte así y no tenerte a mi lado

- Sólo es por unas horas más mi amor – Rosalie me acarició las mejillas.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad y dulzura por unos breves instantes.

- Te amo Emmett

- Te amo Rosalie más que a nada en este mundo.

Salimos de la cocina y volví a reunirme con Valerie. Edward estaba sentado en el piano tocando la canción favorita de Esme. A las diez de la noche Alice empezó a acomodar a los invitados en las dos mesas que habíamos colocado en el jardín. Obviamente, colocó a Valerie en la "mesa de honor" y la sentó a mi lado.

La cena transcurrió amenamente, yo platicaba con Edward hasta que oímos que Alice emitía un suave siseo. La volteamos a ver, pero ya estaba tras Rosalie murmurándole algo al oído.

- Que lo haga, ése será el mejor pretexto para ponerme el otro – le dijo Rose a Alice

- Pero vino tinto ¿Sabes lo que va a costar desmancharlo?

- Tranquila además ¿de qué te preocupas si no me vas a dejar usar este vestido otra vez?

Ya no escuchamos más, aunque Edward rió y no me quiso decir por qué. Antes de que la cena terminara, vi de qué estaban hablando Rosalie y Alice pues Valerie se levantó y le tiró una copa de vino encima a mi Rose ¿Cómo se atrevía? Tuve que reprimir mis impulsos para no hacer nada.

Sin embargo Rose se comportó dignamente. Se levantó de la mesa y entró con Alice y Bella a la casa. Todo mundo se había dado cuenta de que Valerie lo había hecho a propósito y todos la miraban con malos ojos. Ella sólo sonreía triunfante y yo suspiré profundamente y Jasper me ayudó a calmarme.

Cuando Rosalie volvió a entrar, lo hizo con un vestido azul marino divino, si con el morado de veía preciosa, con este azul parecía una diosa bajada del Olimpo.

Y no fui el único en notarlo, todos lo hicieron. Y el saber que esa mujer era mía y sólo mía me hizo llenarme de orgullo y a la vez de humildad, porque no habría nadie como mi Rose en esta existencia.

Rose me sonrió discretamente y todos volvimos a ocupar nuestros lugares. Ya casi a las doce, Carlisle se levantó de su silla y todos se callaron.

- Buenas noches a todos – comenzó su discurso – como ustedes saben esta noche es muy especial para nuestra familia y por ello quisimos invitarlos a todos ustedes.

Rose y yo volvimos a vernos y yo noté que en su dedo sólo estaba el anillo que le di en San Francisco. Pronto Alice me dio una cajita.

- La necesitarás – me susurró al oído y yo vi el anillo de Rose.

La miré a ella y ella me guiñó el ojo y volvió su vista a Carlisle.

**Valerie POV**

Estaba tan enojada, Rosalie se veía aún mejor con el vestido azul marino y yo ahogué un bufido de enojo. Se suponía que debía de hacerle pasar un oso y lo único que hice fue facilitarle las cosas para que se viera aún mejor.

En fin, suspiré tratando de serenarme y Emmett tomó mi mano y me sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre mí.

- Ya viene lo mejor de la noche – me susurró al oído y yo sonreí complacida.

- Bueno pues esta velada la organizamos porque esta noche, es la noche de nuestra hija, Rosalie – Carlisle dijo y yo me sorprendí ¡¿Qué?! – Hija, queremos decirte, antes que nada, que te amamos y te apoyamos por sobre todas las cosas

Todo mundo brindó y Rosalie abrazó a sus padres. En ese momento el director del CEAN se puso de pie.

- Buenas noches a todos, bueno así como dijo Carlisle, esta noche, es la noche de Rosalie Hale, porque justo ayer recibimos el video que filmó para hacer su solicitud al CEAN y nos complace mucho estar aquí para darle las buenas noticias con nuestros labios, Rosalie bienvenida al CEAN

Sus hermanos se pusieron a gritar emocionados y todos ellos la abrazaron. El director brindó y todos le siguieron, todos menos yo ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Miré a Emmett, pero él ya no estaba a mi lado, estaba abrazando y felicitando a Rosalie.

El director estrechó la mano de Rose y volvió a sentarse, ahora fue Anne Fenton, la que se levantó de su lugar.

- Bueno, ya todos les desearon buenas noches, y yo también se las deseo – Anne Fenton, la encargada de las admisiones al CEAN dijo – bueno es un placer para nosotros informarles que hemos decidido que grabaremos aquí nuestra próxima película llamada "Twilight"

Hubo un gran murmullo de admiración y sorpresa por algunos de los presentes y las esperanzas volvieron, quizás harían un casting para el papel principal y seguro con los contactos que tenía Emmett yo lograría obtener el protagónico y los del CEAN cambiarían de idea y me elegirían a mí y no a la estúpida de Rosalie.

- Sí, sí sé que a todos les gusta la idea y la verdad es que estamos buscando a una chica que pueda desempeñar el papel protagónico femenino – Anne anunció y mi sonrisa se ensanchó – y será nada más y nada menos que al lado de 3 actores de primera así que démosles la bienvenida – Anne señaló a la entrada y todos volteamos

- ¡¡no puede ser!! – jadeé mientras miraba atónita a los tres actores.

- Te dije que venía lo mejor Val – Emmett me besó el dorso de la mano y me sonrió.

Yo volví mi mirada hacia el frente. No podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que ¡¡¡¡¡Johnny Depp, Kristall y Kellan Lutz!!!! Era simplemente un sueño, había visto todas las películas de Kristall y además de ser una gran actriz también era una excelente cantante. Era mi ídolo y qué decir de Johnny y Kellan.

- ¡¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos, Johnny Depp, Kellan Lutz y Kristall!! – pidió Anne y todo mundo estalló en aplausos, chiflidos, y gritos eufóricos. – Excelentes actores ellos, pero vienen aquí con una demanda.

Fue entonces que Kellan tomó la palabra.

- Buenas noches a todos, como dijo Anne filmaremos aquí nuestra nueva película y es un verdadero honor hacerlo aquí en Forks – Kellan comenzó su discurso y yo casi pierdo el conocimiento – y pues sí, la verdad es que tenemos una… "petición" que hacerle a la producción aquí presente.

- Yo creo que lo tuyo fue una demanda Kellan – Anne dijo y todos rieron incluido el joven actor.

- Pues algo así, la verdad es que volamos desde Los Angeles sólo para hacer nuestra…"petición" personalmente. – Kellan caminó hacia donde estaba Rosalie – venimos personalmente porque los tres deseamos que tú seas la protagonista Rosalie, sería para mí un gran honor trabajar al lado de una persona tan talentosa como tú

¡¡NO!! Esto no podía estar pasando, era irreal. Se suponía que la importante en esa fiesta debía ser yo. Yo debía ser la que actuara al lado de Kellan, Johnny y Kristall yo. No la estúpida de Rosalie.

Rosalie me miró en ese instante y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de victoria.

- Sería para mí un honor trabajar a su lado – contestó Rosalie y luego los tres actores la abrazaron.

Cuando yo creí que las cosas no podían ser peores, Emmett se levantó de su asiento para tomar la palabra. Sonreí, por fin era mi turno de sobresalir en esa reunión y tener la atención que yo me merecía.

Todos se callaron y yo miré a Emmett sonriendo. Johnny, Kellan y Kristall estaban sentados junto a Rosalie.

- Bueno como todos ya saben esta fue la noche de Rosalie, pero yo quisiera hacer un anuncio más…en realidad no es un anuncio es, como diría Kellan, "una petición" – Emmett y Kellan sonrieron y luego Emmett se puso serio nuevamente – es una petición para la mujer que más amo en este mundo

Yo sonreí y me enderecé ahora todos sabrían que yo era la dueña del corazón de Emmett y lo diría enfrente de todos los presentes. Tal vez Kellan quisiera cambiar de opinión acerca de quién quería que fuera su co- protagonista.

- Así que ante ustedes como testigos quiero pedirle a Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen que sea mi esposa – Emmett se hincó frente a Rosalie con una cajita entre las manos – Rosalie te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón ¿te casarías conmigo, mi amor?

- Claro que sí Emmett – Rosalie aceptó y Emmett le puso el anillo en su dedo anular

Yo me levanté de la silla con lágrimas en mis mejillas ¿para esto me había traído Emmett? ¿Para hacerme pasar la humillación más grande de toda mi vida? Los vi besarse y me encaminé hacia la puerta pero Kristall estaba ahí parada impidiéndome el paso.

- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó un tanto irónica

- Ya, no tengo a qué quedarme

- Yo diría que sí, viene lo bueno, la fiesta ¿no crees que se ven tan bien juntos?

- Sí, pero de verdad debo irme

- Vamos Valerie ¿no creerás que tú eres mejor actriz que Rosalie? ¿o qué tú te mereces a Emmett más que Rosalie?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Miré a Kristall con un poco de esperanza mientras me secaba las lágrimas, esta podía ser mi última oportunidad para ganarle el protagónico a Rosalie, con eso me conformaba. Si eso sucedía ella podría quedarse con Emmett y vivir con él en este pueblucho por el resto de sus días a mí qué me importaba.

- Todos aquí saben tu nombre Valerie – me respondió ella – y todos sabemos lo que le hiciste a la pobre de Rosalie y lo mal que le jugaste a Emmett, así que si esperas algo será mejor que lo olvides, eres una persona muy mala Valerie y que bueno que presencies esto míralos Valerie, Rosalie y Emmett se aman y se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo, tú en cambio mereces quedarte sola por el resto de tu vida

¿Podía ser peor? La actriz que yo admiraba me estaba diciendo cosas horribles, yo no era una mala persona, eso no era verdad. Yo no tenía la culpa de que Emmett hubiera caído con mis encantos y que por eso haya dejado a Rosalie ¿o sí?

Miré nuevamente a Emmett y a Rosalie, se encontraban abrazados y todo mundo los estaba felicitando por su compromiso.

- Me das lástima, siempre creyéndote la mejor en todo cuando la verdad es que no puedes hacer nada completamente bien... detesto la gente mediocre... anda cómprate una vida... te diría que la cargues a mi cuenta pero no compro tonterías – Kristall era bien conocida por decir las cosas tal cual eran, pero jamás pensé que la gente pensara tan mal de mí - ¿sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón al querer irte, aquí opacas la felicidad de Emmett y Rosalie con tu presencia

Salí de la casa de los Cullen y tuve que irme caminando a la mía. Fue horrible, mis tacones se rompieron, mi vestido se atoró y se rasgó y si creían que no podía pasarme nada peor, están equivocados, porque comenzó a llover antes de que llegara.

- Que bueno, se le arruinó su fiestecita a la estúpida de Rosalie

Mis papás salieron a cenar así que tuve que entrar por la ventana y al entrar, me lastimé el hombro y las dos rodillas. Estaba echa un desastre. Me di un baño y me dormí deseando poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Estaba entre los brazos de Emmett y él había logrado su objetivo.

- Ahora sí todo el mundo sabrá que sólo tú tienes mi corazón, mi amor – Emmett me dijo mientras bailábamos

- Te amo – le dije besándolo

- Y yo a ti

Seguimos bailando hasta que comenzó a llover. Todos nos metimos a la casa y seguimos la fiesta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kristall me miró sonriendo y me guiñó un ojo. Había alcanzado a escuchar lo que le había dicho a Valerie y no podía estar más alegre. Por fin alguien la ponía en su lugar.

Además de que Kristall era una gran amiga y la quería mucho, la vi bailando con Johnny y ambos estaban riéndose y divirtiéndose. Mientras que Kellan estaba en el sillón tratando de ligarse a una de las chicas que habían venido de la escuela. Dayan era una de las encargadas de esparcir el rumor de la humillación de Valerie de esta noche en la escuela y al parecer tendría otro chisme que contar.

- ¿Sabes a dónde quiero que vayamos de luna de miel? – le dije a Emmett mirándolo tiernamente

- ¿A dónde mi amor?

- A Noruega – le respondí

- A Noruega iremos – Emmett me prometió antes de besarme profundamente.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron Emmett y yo subimos a nuestra habitación para hacer unas pequeñas maletas, pasaríamos ese fin de semana juntos en Seatle, encerrados en nuestra habitación de un hotel del que Alice nos había hecho reservaciones.

Al parecer ella y Esme organizarían nuestra boda y querían que fuera una sorpresa para nosotros. Emmett y yo aceptamos gustosos, estar solos era justo lo que necesitábamos después de la fiesta de hoy.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado con la humillación de Valerie jeje y con la presencia de Kellan y Johnny jajajaja. **

**Antes de que se me olvide, en mi perfil podrán ver los vestidos que llevaron Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Alice y Valerie.**

**Nos leemos pronto chicas, ahora sí ya se nos viene el final.**

**Alina mil gracias por todo tu apoyo TE AMO!!!**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	29. Chapter 28

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 50 años después 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Rosalie POV**

Y una vez más, estamos de vuelta en Forks, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que nadie nos reconozca. Ahora era un poco más difícil pasar desapercibidos con Nessie y Bella incluidas en nuestra familia, pero habíamos acordado que diríamos que Bella está de visita con Esme, la mejor amiga de su madre.

En cuanto a nuestra sobrina Nessie, ella estudiaría en la Push con Jake y el resto de la manada.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente, como todos los años, los chicos nos miraban demasiado. Al principio solía ser incómodo, ahora ya nos daba igual debido a que estábamos acostumbrados a ello. Bella, Alice y Edward entrarían como siempre un año debajo de Jasper, Emmett y yo. Nuestra primera clase fue Biología y a los tres nos tocó en el mismo equipo de laboratorio.

Nos sentamos hasta atrás, pero ni eso nos excluía de las miradas curiosas de todos los chicos y chicas, en especial de las chicas debido a Emmett y a Jazz.

- ¿Chicos podrían por favor pasar a presentarse? – nos pidió el profesor y yo me levanté de mi asiento y me paré al frente

- Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, tengo 18 años y mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar de Alaska – dije por la que tenía que ser la enésima vez.

Me fui a mi lugar y luego se levantó Jasper caminando con seguridad hasta el frente del salón.

- Bueno yo soy Jasper Hale, soy gemelo de Rosalie, por lo que también tengo 18 años y pues nosotros vivimos con los Cullen desde que tenemos 8 años – Jasper terminó de presentarse y se sentó junto a mí

- Yo soy Emmett Cullen, tengo 18 años y pues vivo con mis papás, mis hermanos Edward y Alice, con Rosalie y Jasper y con Bella

Por fin la clase terminó. Tras otras tres clases llegó por fin nuestro almuerzo. Todos mis hermanos ya estaban en la cafetería, Emmett y yo caminábamos por las áreas verdes del colegio tomados de la mano sin ninguna prisa por entrar a la cafetería y ser la comidilla de los chismorreos.

- Te amo Rose – Emmett me dijo de la nada

- Y yo a ti mi amor – nos besamos por un largo y delicioso momento

Seguimos caminando hasta que vimos a una chica sentada sola en una de las bancas de afuera. Su cabello rubio escondía su rostro, hundido en la lectura de un libro. A nosotros ni nos importó así que seguimos con nuestro "paseo" miré el anillo que había en mi dedo, el que había jurado nunca quitarme y hasta ese momento, lo había cumplido.

- Hola, ustedes deben de ser los nuevos, mi nombre es Valerie Stroup – la chica rubia se presentó y Emmett y yo la miramos sorprendido

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Son una plaga!! – Emmett dijo desesperado y yo lo miré algo recelosa

- Disculpen si soy grosera pero ¿de pura casualidad no tuvieron parientes que vivieron aquí hace 50 años? – nos preguntó la chica.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Valerie?

- Es que ustedes se parecen mucho a unos chicos de una revista que mi abuela tenía entre sus cosas, una revista de la escuela y ustedes se parecen muchísimo

Emmett y yo nos miramos, esta chica era igualita, igualita a sus antepasadas. Sólo esperaba que esta vez no interfirieran en mi relación con Emmett.

- Ammm…sí, podríamos decir que sí – intenté sonar convincente

- Ah bueno… pues les deseo lo mejor, suerte – la chica tomó su libro, su mochila y entró a la cafetería.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos afuera, entonces él me abrazó y me besó profundamente.

- Te amo mi amor, sólo tú tienes mi corazón, por más Valeries que se nos topen en el camino, jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error – Emmett acarició mis mejillas y me besó nuevamente

- Lo sé, vamos con los demás

Entramos a la cafetería y vimos que nuestros hermanos veían a Valerie con cara de espanto. LA chica estaba inmutable, esperando su turno en la fila de la comida. Cuando terminó, fue a sentarse a la mesa donde Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward estaban. Emmett y yo nos apresuramos, queríamos oír toda la conversación.

- …pues les deseo lo mejor, de verdad – estaba diciendo ella

- Gracias – Bella sonrió cordialmente y nosotros nos sentamos con ellos

- Claro que no sé que se siente ser nueva en la escuela, la verdad he vivido toda mi vida aquí en Forks – nos contó Valerie

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Edward.

- Sí, desde que mi abuela se mudó aquí, toda mi familia ha residido en Forks

Al parecer, ésta Valerie era completamente diferente a las dos que se habían topado en nuestro camino.

- ¿Y tu abuela qué hizo aquí Valerie? – preguntó Alice con una sonrisa

- Ah… se quedó como cajera en el supermercado.

No lo pudimos evitar, todos estallamos a carcajadas. La Valerie que deseaba ser actriz, que quería brillar por encima de todos acabó empaquetando comida por el resto de su vida, que divertido.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

- Ninguno, lo lamentamos Valerie es que…olvídalo – Edward no encontró la manera de disculparse.

Esos años en Forks fueron excelentes, efectivamente pudimos comprobar que esta Valerie era simpática, sencilla y muy dulce, nada que ver con su abuela, de hecho Alice, Bella, Nessie y yo hemos salido varias veces con ella y nos le hemos pasado genial. Quizá algún día vayamos a ver a Valerie Kincaid, sólo tal vez…

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ahhh...chicos debo decirles que este fic se ha terminado. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo siguieron conmigo y me tuvieron la paciencia y aún así me siguieron apoyando. Quiero darle las gracias a tres personas muy importantes:**

**Alina: chica no sé que haría sin ti, has sido un gran apoyo, gracias por todas tus ideas malévolas, te adoro**

**Erosalie: mil gracias por todo chik de verdad que ha sido estupendo contar contigo.**

**mrsLCullen: mi querida y fiel lectora, muchas gracias por esos reviews kilométricos que siempre me hacían sentir bien, te lo agradezco de todo corazón**

**Pues espero que todos hayan disfrutado el fic así como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale.**

**P.D. tengo ahí una idea para otro fic Em/R así que estén pendientes.**


End file.
